Un voyage d'amour ( 2ème partie )
by LithisColor
Summary: Stefan ne sait plus comment réagir devant l'attitude d' Elena. De plus il est confus sur sa relation avec Rebekah. Caroline essaie de l'aider mais elle même est perdu sur ses propres sentiments pour Klaus. Que-ce passerait-il si la magie de Bonnie échouait et les envoyaient par erreur tous les deux mille ans en arrière. Commence après le 4x12. Klaroline & Stebekah Traduction
1. Chapitre 10 : Bénédiction et Mariage

Slt...C'est moi qui reprend la traduction de cette fiction, pour permette à klausetcaroline de continuer ses histoires et pour que vous puisez finir de lire cette histoire.

Elle fut l'une de mes premières fanfictions que j'ai lu sur le Klaroline donc sa me tiens à cœur de finir de la traduire. Je vais essayer de la traduire le plus possible pendant les vacances...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, vous allez adorée parce que ce chapitre est 100 % Team Klaroline et Stebekah 3.

Et surtout n'oublier pas les reviews afin de me donner votre opinion.

_**Chapitre 10 : Bénédictions et mariage**_

**Temps Présents**

Klaus et Rebekah marchés dans la forêt, laissant traîner un œil pour repérer des mouvements aux allants tours. Tous leurs articles prisés qu'ils avaient gardés pendant des siècles avaient déjà été déménagés, l'hôtel particulier était seulement un bâtiment, qui maintenant n'était que des cendres par terre.

**- Ces chasseurs étaient idiots pour penser qu'ils pourraient nous tuer en nous brûlant dans la maison.** Dit Rebekah. Klaus rigola.

**-****Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas fait tous leurs devoirs. Cependant, je pense qu'ils savaient, que nous pouvions seulement être tués par le pieu en chêne blanc et aussi, qu'en nous tuant, nos lignées entières serait également tués. Je suppose qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie des Cinq.****  
**  
Ils restèrent calmes pendant un certain temps et ils continuèrent à marcher dans la forêt.  
**  
- ****C'est si étrange. Je veux dire regarde comme tout a changé. Avant tout tourner autour d'Elena. Mais maintenant que Stefan et Caroline sont partis, les circonstances ont changé d'une telle façon que personne n'aurai pu jamais l'imaginée **dit Rebekah. Klaus est resté calme. Il ne pouvait toujours pas surmonter le fait que Caroline n'était plus là. Sa lumière n'ornerai plus jamais son sombre monde. **Nik dit au moins quelque chose ! **demanda Rebekah.

**- ****Quoi ? dit-il**. Il n'était pas un de c'est type qui parler de ses sentiments et Rebekah ne le savait que trop bien.

**-****Je sais ce que tu ressentais pour elle **dit Rebekah . Il savait qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il ait dit quelque chose mais il ne pourrait pas.

**-****Laisse Bekah **dit Klaus. Il ne pouvait pas en parler.. Maintenant, il n'y avait seulement que de l'obscurité dans son monde.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Retour dans la passé**

Tout le monde étaient assis autour du feu de camp . Tous les frères savaient pourquoi Stefan attendait, là, Mikael. L'Esther était assise à côté de Finn, faisant de la broderie sur un tissu. Elle regarda tout le monde autour d'elle , mais personne n'a dit un mot. L'atmosphère était tendue, il n'y avait aucun récit ce de qui allait arriver. Caroline et Rebekah étaient assises ensemble, main dans la main.

**-****Rebekah, calme-toi et respire. Tout va bien se passer **chuchota Caroline. Rebekah libéra son souffle qu'elle avait retenu et se mordit la lèvre. Elle risquée bientôt, de commencer à hyper-ventiler.

Mikael revient à la maison et regarda, le monde qui étaient tranquillement assis devant le feu. Il entra dans la maison pour se laver pour le dîner. Caroline pourrait dire que Rebekah commençait à s'affoler et même plus. Ses mains sont devenues poisseuses et elle devenait de plus en plus pâle. Caroline l'a poussa du coude et à fit un signe vers Mikael qui quand à lui c'est assis à côté de Stefan.

**- ****Stefan, je ne savais pas que vous vous joigniez à nous pour le dîné de ce soir **dit Mikael.

**- ****Mikael. Je suis venu ici pour vous parler de quelque chose. Ou plutôt en réalité, pour vous demander quelque chose** dit lentement Stefan.

Le silence était complet comme si tout était gelé. Caroline pouvait sentir la crainte et l'anxiété dans l'atmosphère. Elle regarda vers Nik, dont les yeux était fixés sur Mikael et Stefan.

**- ****Allez-y **dit Mikael en regardant Stefan. Stefan avala sa salive et ensuite respira à fond.

**- ****Je voudrais vous demander la main de votre fille, Rebekah. Je promets de l'aimer et de m'occuper d'elle pour le reste de nos vies. Je vous demande donc vos bénédictions pour l'épouser** dit-il avec assurance en regardant attentivement Mikael.

Caroline observa de près Mikael. Beaucoup d'émotions ont traversèrent son visage, la joie, la crainte et la colère. Mikael a recomposa son visage. Il se leva et marcha vers l'abri à côté de la maison. Tout le monde le regarda pendant que l'un et l'autre se demander ce qu'il allait faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mikael est sorti avec deux épées dans ses mains. Stefan se leva. Mikael s'approcha de lui et lui jeta une épée.

**- ****Si vous me battez, vous aurez ma bénédiction pour épouser ma fille. Autrement, ceci sera le dernier jour de votre vie** dit Mikael. **Tirez votre épée, garçon.**

Mikael à abattit son épée mais Stefan l'a bloqua vite. Un son assourdissant a résulta du heurt d'épées. Stefan se déplaça de quelques pas en reculent. Mikael a rapidement déplacé son épée attaquant continuellement, un coup après l'autre. Stefan a efficacement bloqué chaque coups. Mikael sauta sur le rondin et couru vers l'endroit où Stefan était debout. Stefan était debout, là, prêt pour son attaque et tenant l'épée à deux mains comme Mikael qui l'attaqua brutalement. Mais Stefan para le coup tout en le poussant, le rejetant ainsi en arrière, Mikael. Mikael a rapidement regagné son équilibre. Caroline retenu son souffle quand les épées s'accrochèrent et qu'elle s'abandonnèrent l'un contre l'autre. Mikael était plus expérimenté que Niklaus. L'épée de Mikael érafla le bras de Stefan. Stefan recula en regardant le bras d'où le sang coulé goutte à goutte à terre.

**- Stefan !** Appela Caroline, alors qu'elle était sur le point de courir vers lui, quand quelqu'un l'a saisie de derrière.

**- ****Il sera le bon Love, fait-moi confiance** lui assura Niklaus. Caroline regarda dans ses yeux bleus, il était calme. Elle vu qu'il retenait même Rebekah qui avait des larmes qui tombèrent sur ses joues. Caroline se calma et attrapa la main de Nik et de Rebekah en observant le duel.

Stefan s'est rapidement remis, il raffermis sa prise sur le pommeau de l'épée et attaqua. Il était sur une bande et cette fois Mikael essayait de bloquer chaque attaque. Stefan frappa l'épée de Mikael durement et l'a fit, ensuite, tournoyé. L'épée de Mikael tomba de sa main sur la terre. Stefan était debout, là, avec son épée pointée sur le cou de Mikael. Mikael leva lentement ses deux mains dans la défaites.

**- Ai-je vos bénédictions ?** dit Stefan la respiration lourde. Il avait toujours la pointe de son épée sur le cou de Mikael.

**- ****Oui** dit Mikael. Stefan baissa lentement son épée. C'était fini. Mikael secoua sa main et embrassa Stefan. Esther est venue et a étreint Stefan et Rebekah.

**- Nous allons organiser ****une fête ou plutôt un banquet** dit Mikael. Rebekah à couru vers son père et l'a étreint.

Caroline à couru vers Stefan et l'a étreint.

**- Tu l'a ****fait !** dit-elle. Stefan souri et l'étreignit mettant ses mains dans son dos. Il regarda Rebekah et souri. Rebekah souri en retour avec ses yeux larmoyants.

**- ****Hourra !** Kol et Henrik l'acclamèrent et lui sautèrent dessus. Kol lui claqua le dos et Henrik l'a étreignit.

**- ****Camarade, bien joué !** Dit Nik.

**- ****Merci !** dit Stefan en souriant grandement.  
La famille dîna et Esther fit rapidement un pudding sucré pour l'occasion. Rebekah banda le bras de Stefan pour l'aider à guérir. Caroline est alla dans la maison pour chercher de la soupe quand elle fut tirée par derrière et collée au mur.

**- ****Nik !** dit Caroline.

**- ****Quoi, Sweetheart ?** Dit-il avec un sourire et un air satisfait. Il l'embrassa dans son cou et sur ses épaules. Caroline gémie doucement. Il posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Caroline coupa brusquement le baiser.

**- ****Nik, quelqu'un pourrait entrer sans prévenir !** chuchota Caroline.  
**  
- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Que vois-je là ****?** rigola Kol. Caroline haleta et tenta brusquement de retiré les mains de Nik.

-**Kol. Pourquoi est-tu ici ?** dit furieusement Nik en gardant ses mains autour de la taille de Caroline.

**-**** Eh bien, notre chère amie est allé chercher un peu plus de soupe.** **Mais elle prenait si longtemps que je suis venu voir si elle avait besoin d'un peu d'aide.** sourie Kol d'un air satisfait.** Je me doutée de ce que j'allais trouver.**

**- Je devrais aller prendre de la soupe **dit Caroline en regardant Nik. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était vexé. Elle pris le récipient qui s'accrochait à la cheminée et passa devant les frères. Elle entendit "aïe" derrière elle. Nik devait sûrement avoir frappé Kol. Caroline vit Kol, tandis qu'il se frotté le bras. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et il assis à côté de Stefan. Maintenant que Mikael avait approuvé l'union, il y avait tellement à faire. Mais Caroline n'était pas sûre de comment les mariages était célébrés ici, donc elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Esther.

**- Esther, j'avais quelques questions à propos du mariage **dit Caroline.

- **Dit-moi donc, Sweetheart** m'encouragea Esther .

**- Eh bien, Stefan et moi ne connaissons pas tout ce qui est en rapport avec les cérémonies de noces puisque nous avons énormément voyagé** dit-je.

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas Caroline.** **Laissez-moi vous dire comment cela arrivera.** Esther m'expliqua tout les rituels pour la cérémonie de noces. Cette façon de ce marié, était vraiment différent comparé à celle du vingt et unième siècle. Elle appris donc, que cela allaient durer une semaine entière.

Après le dîner, Mikael annonça que le mariage aurait lieu un mois plus tard.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, Caroline et Rebekah commencèrent la planification du mariage. C'était la deuxième nature de Caroline de planifier des événements. Si elle avait dû montrer son CV, ont ne lui aurait pas refusée le travail. Car elle avait planifiée des fêtes et le concours de Miss Mystic Falls ainsi que la reconstitution historique.

- **Où aura lieu la cérémonie de noces ?** demanda Caroline.

- **Que diriez-vous de ce lieu près du lac ? **suggéra Rebekah.

**- Ce sera parfait ! Ce sera beau avec l'eau et le paysage environnent. Mais êtes-vous sûrs que vous ne voulez pas le faire à côté du pré ?** Taquina Caroline.

- **Caroline ! **Dit Rebekah en rougissant.

-**Bien, alors, c'est réglé. Je pensais que tu pourrai porter une robe soyeuse de couleur rose clair, le jour réel de la cérémonie de noces** dit Caroline.

**-Bien, qu'en est-il de Stefan ?** Demanda Rebekah en continuant à regardée d'autres robes.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Rebekah, je coordonnerai ses vêtements avec les tiens **dit Caroline. **Aussi, je pensais que Nik pourrait esquisser des dessins du mariage afin de gardé des souvenirs de l'émotion vécue.**  
**  
-****Parfait et Mère décidera du buffet de chaque jours **dit Rebekah .

**-Qu'en est-il des invitations pour les invités ?**demanda Caroline.

- ** Laisse cela à Père** dit Rebekah.

La jeune fille continua à discuter de l'arrangement des noces pendant les semaines. Plus était proche la semaine de noces, plus occupé était Caroline par les détails. Les fleurs favorites de Rebekah furent utilisées pour décorer la plate-forme de cérémonie où seront les futurs mariés. Et les rondins avait était placés devant afin d'y installer les invité les frères Mikaelson avaient aidé pour le déplacement des rondins dans les endroits approprié. Ainsi, que quelques filles du village qui aidèrent pour d'autres détails.

Elles avaient tout les vêtements de Stefan prêts pour chaque nuit. Caroline était debout près 'du lieu' de noces faisant un contrôle de dernière minute quand des mains se posèrent sur sa taille.

Elle savait exactement qui c'était ainsi elle se retourna et plaça ses bras autour de son cou.

**-Il a été si dur d'obtenir un moment entre nous, Love.** Dit Nik , ses yeux bleu foncé étincellant.

- **Je sais, mais avec l'organisation du mariage, il y a tant de travail** dit Caroline. **Qui me rappelle, pourrez-tu esquisser des moments du mariage pour Rebekah et le cadeau en souvenir de Stefan ?**

-**Je ferai ce que tu veux que je fasse **dit Nik. Il toucha lentement ses lèvres des siennes. Il suça sa lèvre supérieure et ensuite celle inférieur. Caroline l'embrassa pendant un certain temps, mais elle fit un pas en arrière et se retira brusquement.

- **Nik , il y a encore beaucoup à faire** dit-elle et elle commença à monter sur un rondin pour fixer la décoration.

-** Tu as, à peine du temps pour moi désormais ! **dit-il énervé. Caroline à souri d'un air satisfait et à ensuite roulé ses yeux.

- **Nik, nous sommes tout les deux occupés. Il y a toujours le travail sur le pont et j'ai un mariage à planifier **dit-elle. Elle s'avança et lui picora les lèvres de baiser tendre. **Maintenant, allons marcher.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

La semaine de noces était finalement venue et tout a était parfaitement planifié. Le premier jour, selon la tradition, la famille du marié à donné deux paiements à la famille de la jeune mariée. Rebekah était debout à côté de Kol et Nik, derrière ses parents. Les familles était debout l'un devant l'autre. C'était juste Stefan et Caroline et certains des villageois. Caroline avait un ensemble de sacs dans ses mains. Un homme fit des annonces pour la formalité de la cérémonie.

**- Le premier doit être donné à la famille de la jeune mariée pour la tutelle celle-ci.**

Stefan a remis le premier sac à Mikael.

- **Le deuxième doit être donné pour assurer la virginité de la jeune mariée.**

Rebekah fit un sourire à cette phrase , et peu en savent la raison. Stefan remis le deuxième sac à Mikael et l'a ensuite regardée. Elle lui a clin d'oeil. Caroline vit leur échange et a roulé ses yeux. Elle savait ce que Rebekah pensait. L'échange a été suivi par un grand banquet. Il y avait énormément de personnes du village et l'atmosphère était presque comme le festival.

Le deuxième jour, il y avait un autre paiement. Cette fois, c'était de la famille de la jeune mariée à la famille du marié. Mikael remis un lourd sac de velours à Stefan .

- **On donne ce paiement pour le bien-être et la vie prospère pour la futur famille **a annoncé l'homme.

Les jours ont passés. Il y avait un banquet après chaque traditions. Tout les Mikaelsons, Stefan et Caroline étaient occupés par hébergement des invités.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Finalement, c'était le jour de la cérémonie des noces. Stefan mit ses vêtement de cérémonie des noces. Il fixa la ceinture en cuir blanche autour de son torse. Il avait une épée accroché sur un de ses côté et ses longs cheveux était coiffé en arrière. Quand on toqua à la porte.

- **Stefan **appela Caroline par la porte.

- **Entre **dit Stefan.

- **Est-ce que tu est prêts ? d**emanda Caroline en ouvrant la porte et en entrant dans la pièce. Elle portait une robe légère de couleur verte. Ses cheveux était tressé avec des fils dans sa chevelure et ils étaient mis sur le côté. De l'autre cotés, il y avait une fleures, une orchidée.

-**Je pense que oui** dit Stefan pendant qu'elle brossée quelque chose d'imaginaire de ses épaules.

-**Tu as l'air bien. Comme le marié** dit Stefan en restant calme pour l'instant. **Je n'ai jamais pensé que je me mariai un jour sauf en réalité quand... **Caroline a souri.  
**  
- ****Quand tu êtes avec Elena dit** Caroline en finissant sa phrase. Il n'éprouvait plus rien pour Elena désormais mais tout de suite il regretté une personne alors qu'il pensé qu'il ne lui manquerait pas.

- **Je regrette que Damon ne soit pas ici** dit-il quelque temps après. Il était sa seule famille, mais il y avait Caroline aussi. Elle était sa sœur maintenant.

**- Je comprends, mais ne crains pas votre nouvelle vie de couple, et puis la sœur de substitution est là.** dit Caroline en essayant d'alléger l'humeur. Stefan rigola.

- ** Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? **Caroline a demandé.

- **Non** dit Stefan.

- **Bon parce que Mikael nous tuerait tout les deux, si jamais ont était parti."**

Stefan rigola. **Allons-y, ou nous serons en retard.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan était debout sur la plate-forme attendant Rebekah. Rebekah marché dans allée avec Mikael. Elle était magnifique dans sa belle robe rose clair en soie. Cette robe était parfaitement adapté à sa morphologie et avec des cheveux ont été tressé pour en faire une couronne au sommet de la tête avec de petites fleurs et le reste de ses cheveux tombé dans son dos en vagues.

Elle porté un bouquet de fleurs roses brillantes dans sa main. Stefan a souri quand il l'a vue entré et elle a souri en retour. Une fois qu'ils ont eux atteint la plate-forme de noces, Mikael placa la main de Rebekah dans celle ouverte de Stefan et il est allé s'assoir à côté d'Esther.

Caroline s'est levée et a pris le bouquet de Rebekah et la cérémonie de noces a commencé.

D'abord, Rebekah donna à Stefan un torc, un anneau de cou ouvert traditionnel. Alors que Stefan confia son épée à Rebekah pour symboliser la naissance de leur premier fils. À la fin, le couple manga le biscuit d'avoine et partaga une boisson dans une corne. La cérémonie de noces était finie et tout le monde a acclamé pour le couple nouvellement conjugal.

Le jour était mémorable, tout le monde a félicité le couple et a donné des cadeaux. Il y a eux un banquet massif suivi des danses traditionnelles. Stefan dansa avec Rebekah et ensuite avec Caroline. Rebekah a son tour, dansa avec tous ses frères. Finalement Caroline dansa avec Nik.

**- Finalement, j'arrive enfin pour te tenir dans mes bras, Sweetheart.** Dit Nik. Caroline souri.  
Nik l'a retira brusquement de la foule. Ils commencèrent à descendre le chemin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'ait appelle.

- **Caroline. Mon cher, seriez-vous assez gentils pour me rejoindre ?** dit Mikael. Il était debout à côté d'un jeune homme autour de l'âge de Nik. Elle marcha à ne l'a suivi pas. **Voici, James. Il est le fils d'un de mes amis.**

**- Bonjour s**alua Caroline.

- **Bonjour my Lady.** James pris sa main et lui fit un baise-main.

- **Caroline, je dois allé parler à Stefan cependant; je tenais a vous présenter James d'abord** dit Mikael.

- **Je...**commençaCaroline , mais elle fut coupée par James.

-**Je vous ais amenés quelque chose.** dit-il en tirant quelque chose de sa poche. Il a$ pris la main de Caroline et y placa un bracelet d'argent. Bien sûr, ce geste dû profiter à Mikael d'une certaine façon.

**- Comme c'est merveilleux ! Excusez-moi maintenant, j'ai une certaine affaire dont je dois m'occuper. ** dit Mikael et il parti.

Caroline vu que Klaus s'est éloigné dans un pas rageur.

-**Excusez-moi.** dit Caroline et couru après Nik.

- **Nik !** appela Caroline mais il ne s'arrêta pas !

-**Partez Caroline.** dit-il en continuant à marcher. Elle le rattrapa et ce mit en travers de son chemin. **Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Comment dois-je faire pour vous faire partir ? **lui demanda-t-il et continua à marché.

**-Je vous aime Nik.** ditCaroline. Elle était rester plantée là ou il l'avais quitté. Nik s'est arrêté en entendant ça, il s'est retourné et a examiné ses yeux bleus brillants. **Ne me quitte pas.**

- **Je ne vous aime pas** dit-il alors qu'il détourné le regard et recommencé à s'éloigner de nouveau. Elle se sentie blessée comme si quelque chose avait transpercée son cœur. Il mentait et elle n'allait pas perdre espoir. Elle a accéléré son allure et elle c'est remis en face de lui. Elle a placé ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et a examiné ses yeux.

- **Quel menteur épouvantable. Dites-moi que vous ne voulez pas être avec moi. Dites-moi que vous ne sentez pas votre houle du coeur quand vous êtes dans mes bras. Dites-moi que vous ne brûlée pas de l'intérieur quand vous êtes avec moi. Dites-moi que vous ne voulez jamais me voir de nouveau** dit-elle.

Nik saisi sa main et lui montra le bracelet d'argent. **Je ne pense pas que je peux jamais, vous donner quoi que ce soit comme ceci.**

**Vous pensez que je me soucie du cadeau de James ?** dit Caroline.

-**Vous n'étiez pas celle qui a dire à Stefan qu'il devait gagner de l'argent pour s'unir à Rebekah ? Comment pourriez-vous me considérer autrement ? Vous avez un meilleur avenir avec lui, Caroline **dit Nik. Caroline était frustrée.

- **Nik, je sais que vous êtes capables de me donner beaucoup plus que ce James. Niklaus, je vous aime et je crois en vous. Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau luxueux.** Dit Caroline en enlevant le bracelet.

- **Caroline, je ne suis pas un bon parti pour vous.** chuchota-t-il.

- **Ça m'est égal **dit-elle en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, passionnément pour lui prouvait mes dire.

_Il a examiné ses yeux, flamboyant de désir. Il pris sa main et il tira Caroline dans une petite cabine abandonnée. Il l'a poussa contre le mur et se saisi de ses lèvres avec les sienne. Ses mains ont voyagé en bas, sur sa taille et il l'a soulevée. Elle enveloppa ses jambes de chaque cotés de son torse et il l'embrassa passionnément. Il l'a porta près de la cheminée et l'a posa sur la pile de foin. Il caressa ses joues, dorée à la lumière du feu. Caroline se pencha en haut et captura ses lèvres avec les siens. Il déposa une traînée de baisers en bas son cou. Le souffle de Caroline s'accéléra. Elle a saisi sa chemise et l'a tiré vers elle, encerclant sa taille de ses jambes. Frottant son bassin au sien._

**- Êtes-vous sûrs ? **Dit Nik. Caroline inclina la tête.

_Il défit les boutons de sa robe et l'a fait glisser en bas pour exposer sa poitrine puis la jetée au s'est sentie embarrassée et ses joues ce sont teintée de rouge. Il a sucé un de ses sein et il a donné un petit coup avec sa langue puis a fait de même avec l'autre. Il a glissé une main plus bas, la faisant glisser en haut sa jambe et atteignent son point culminent. Caroline a gémie, son cœur s'emballant. Elle l'a tiré en arrière et l'a embrassé passionnément. Elle a fait glisser ses mains sous sa chemise sentant son torse ciselé et a enlevé sa chemise révélant son corps parfaitement construit. Elle a posée des baisers sur son torse._

**- Tu es parfaite, Love. **Il a chuchoté et l'a embrassée à profusion. **  
**  
_Elle défit son pantalons et il poussa en elle. Elle haleta. Il embrassa ses lèvres et il bougèrent ensemble. La sensation était étonnant. Il ressentait des émotions jamais expérimentée et elle aussi n'avait jamais éprouvé ça, auparavant. Caroline gémie pendant qu'il accéléré. C'est coup de butoir était de plus en plus fort. Finalement, ils montèrent au septième ciel simultanément en gémissent. Il l'embrassa tendrement et ensuite, il se coucha côté d'elle. Elle était comblée, sa tête sur son torse._

- **Je vous aime Caroline **dit Nik pendant qu'elle sourié.

- **Je vous aime aussi.** Et ils s'assoupir pour de fatigue, afin de se remettre de ses émotions.


	2. Chapitre 11 : Reveil

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**La-plume-du-temps :** Je suis d'accord avec moi, ils sont mignons mais c'est dommage je trouve que l'on n'a pas beaucoup de détails sur les traditions et les cérémonies. Vivement le mariage de Klaroline, je l'attend avec impatience moi aussi t'inquiète :3 . Merci pour ta review et je voulais te dire que j'ai adorée ta fic Merry Christmas, Klaus.**  
**

**Camélia Bella :** Je ne le sais pas tout comme toi, je découvre l'histoire au fur et à mesure quand je la traduis. Mais j'ai des idées déjà... Et le seul moyen pour toi de savoir c'est de continuer à suivre l'histoire :3

**wm :** Voilà, la suite !

**Mallau Fictions :**Merci de m'avoir dit que je pouvais apporter ma touche, parce que il y a certain chose que j'aurai détaillé ou ajouter personnellement. Et puis l'histoire n'a pas était corrigé en Anglais, il y a énormément de faute et aussi de phrase incompréhensible donc traduire est parfois dure. Dans ce chapitre j'ai mis ma touche personnel. Merci pour ta Review Mallau Fictions.

**klausetcaroline ****:** Merci de me faire confiance pour traduire la fiction, sa me touche. Je l'ai mise bien plus tôt que prévu tellement j'étais dedans. Pour une fois que j'ai de la chance ! Mon premier chapitre traduit c'est du 100% Klaroline et Stebekah, je suis trop forte :3 et je te dit bonne continuation à toi aussi, pour tes fictions. Bisous.

**Sabrina-visiteur :** Moi aussi, j'ai adorée la crise de jalousie de Klaus et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu as dit sur Mikael, James et les répercussions. Pour Rebekah tu verras (mystère *.* ). La fic en Anglais est terminé donc no care ( trad : pas de souci) :3 .

**Mel023 :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour Mikael, je vais te dire un secret mais chuuut : quand j'ai traduis ce passage, j'ai voulu lui mettre des baffes et lui dire d'allée s'occupé

d' Esther, j'espère qui va se faire botter les f*****. Merci.

**Questions pour ceux qui lisent l'histoire : Vous préférez que je traduise les surnoms de Klaus en français comme Love ou non ? **

**Je préviens aussi que la fin du chapitre vas vous laissez sur votre fin !**

**Chapitre 11 : Réveiller**

La nuit tirée à sa fin quand Rebekah et Stefan voulurent prendre congés à de leurs invités afin d'être un peu seul. Les jeunes mariés se tenait l'un contre l'autre et tout le monde s'aligna sur les deux cotés formant ainsi un chemin. Ils tenaient des torches dans leurs mains afin d'éclairé la voie qui mettait à leur domicile, qui était tracé par d'innombrable bougie, fait maison, à la vanille. Rebekah et Stefan se tenaient la main et commencèrent à avancer, heureux comme jamais au paravent. Les gens applaudissaient et lançaient des pétales de rose et des grains de lavande. Ils se sentaient tellement spéciaux comme s'ils étaient des rois. Enfin arrivés à destination, les invités se dispersèrent. Encore fois, ils furent félicités et on leur souhaita le meilleurs. Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Stefan ouvrit la porte. Rebekah était sur le point d'entrée à l'intérieur quand Stefan dit :

**-Attend ! **

**-Pourquoi ?** Demanda Rebekah. Stefan sourit et la prit, tout un coup, dans ses bras en mode princesse. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou en rigolant, heureuse et surprise de l'initiative de son mari. Il franchit le seuil de leur nouvelle demeure et d'un coups de pied, il referma la porte derrière lui. Rebekah l'embrassa sachant que maintenant qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, ils n'avait plus à se cacher. Stefan l'a porta jusqu'à leur chambre et l'a plaça sur le lit à baldaquin. Rebekah l'attira sur le lit avec elle.

**-Vous êtes pressé, Madame Forbes ?** Stefan sourit puis l'embrassa dans le cou. Après avoir rie, Rebekah ferma les yeux en appréciant les sentiments que fessait naître les lèvres de son mari sur sa peau, qu'il lui provoquer des frissons et l'incendiée.

**-Non, j'ai juste hâte de profiter de mon magnifique et compétant mari... **murmura-t-elle en se mordillant les lèvres de façon séduisante pendant que ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

**-J'espère ne pas te décevoir alors...** répliqua Stefan. Il compris qu'elle ressentait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, imaginant leur longue et éprouvante première nuit en tant que mari et femme.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus glissa sa main le long de son dos dénudé, effleurant de ses doigt sa peau douce comme de la soie, ils étaient là en paix, c'est tout ce qui comptait.** Le rassemblement doit être fini maintenant.** Caroline leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux vert regardant fixement dans les siens, d'un bleu métallique hypnotisant. Elle sourit tendrement, puis se leva lui offrent une magnifique vue.

**-Je pense que nous devrions y aller. Tout le monde se demande sans doute où nous avions disparu, nous ne devons pas éveiller leurs soupçons **dit Caroline, tentant de le convaincre, lui, et par la même occasions elle-même.

**-Love, je pense qu'ils doivent à peine se rappeler du mariage, il doivent sûrement être ivres et reput à l'heure qu'il est et surtout, après le festin que Mère à organisée** expliqua Klaus en se levant. Ils mirent tous les deux leurs vêtements en se dépêchant. Caroline rougit quand elle vu Klaus la regarder avec une lueur lubrique alors qu'elle s'habillait. Klaus quand à lui, sourit, en se disant combien elle était belle, telle un ange dont l'innocence n'aurait pas était souillé. Dorénavant, elle était sienne. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément, jusqu'à que l'air lui manque. Caroline fut surprise au début car ce baiser n'était pas comme les autres, mais ensuite elle répondit en approfondissant le baiser. Il durent ce séparés pour reprendre haleine, le cœur battent la chamade à l'unisson.

**- Vous êtes belle Caroline et vous êtes la seule femme que je veux jamais avoir à mes côtés ** murmura-t-il à son oreille. L'émotion l'envahit et des larmes de bonheur coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'elle lui sautée au cou, dans un mouvement spontané.

Ils sortent main dans la main, dans la nuit noire pour rentrer au village. Leur chemin était seulement éclairée par la lune brillante dans le ciel étoilé.

**-Elle est si belle** ditCaroline en levant les yeux vers la lune.

**-Pas aussi belle que toi, Sweetheart. Ce sera la pleine lune dans deux jours. Vous vous souvenez de votre première nuit dans les grottes ? **Klaus sourit en remarquant que les joues de Caroline s'empourprait et qu'elle détournait les yeux, gênée.

**- Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour que vous restez avec moi toute la nuit** dit Caroline. Klaus sourit, puis lui prit la main.

**-Eh bien, vous avez emprisonnée ma main comme cela **démontre-t-il en lui montrant leurs mains entrelacées. **Et ensuite vous vous êtes retournés dans votre sommeil en vous y accrochant comme si votre vie en dépendait **s'exclama Klaus, outré.

**-Eh bien, vous auriez pu la retiré **suggéré-t-elle, amusée par leur voûte verbale.

**- Et vous réveiller de votre sommeil, Love ?** se moqua-t-il, une expression dramatique collé sur le visage.

**- Nik !** Hurla Caroline, oubliant le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

**-Shhhhhh. Vous aller réveilliez le village tout entier, à vous seule **plaisanta Nik. Ils continuèrent à marcher vers la maison de Caroline.

**- D'accord, mais pourquoi m'avoir embrassée ce matin. Comment allez vous expliquer cela ? **Demanda taquine Caroline.

**- Caroline, j'ai toujours été attirée par toi, mais je voyais Tatia à ce moment-là. tu ne sais pas comment c'était déroutant pour moi. Mon esprit était toujours sur toi, je ne pensé qu'a toi et je ne rêvé que de toi **dit Klaus, l'émotion transperçant dans sa voix. Il était vraiment sincère. A l'époque, il serait avec Tatia mais maintenant il n'y avait que Caroline qui comptée.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la maison. Klaus se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

**-Tu veux venir passer la nuit, ici. Je pense que Rebekah et Stefan seront beaucoup trop absorbés... pour nous remarquer. **Dit Caroline séduisante, une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

**-J'aimerais mais je ne pense pas que Stefan serait heureux de me trouver ici dans la matinée **répondit Klaus, déçu. Caroline fit la moue mais elle plaça ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa doucement faisant durer leplus possible le baiser. Elle espéré qu'il change d'avis. Il s'écarta et sourit.

**-Bien essayé Love **dit-il. Au même moment, ils entendirent des gémissements et des cris venant de l'intérieur de la maison. Klaus était à la fois incrédule et dégoûté. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, ne pourraient-ils pas être plus calme. Elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

**-Je ne pense pas que je vais rentrer à la maison aujourd'hui, Chéri **dit-elle en prenant la main de Nik et en s'éloignant. Il ne rien dit et suivi Caroline. Caroline était heureux il n'est rien dit concernant les bruits venant de la maison. Cela aurait été une conversation maladroite. **Alors où pourrons-nous passer la nuit ?** s'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'ils essayés de reprendre leurs esprits au sujet de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

**-J'ai une idée. Allons-y Love.** Dit-il après un moment, afin de s'éloigné.

Après avoir marché pendant un certain temps , ils eurent atteint le champ. Klaus se coucha sur le sol, ainsi que Caroline en se mettant à côtés de lui, la tête appuyée sur son épaule et ses yeux regardant le ciel étoilé.

**-Alors parle-moi de ta famille ? **s'exclama Nik, curieux.

**-Que veux tu savoir ?** Demanda-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas trop comment expliquer ce qu'était advenu de sa famille dans le futur.

**-A propos de vos parents ! Stefan m'a dit que vous aviez un deuxième frère, aussi **précisa Niklaus.

**-Eh bien, mon Père était mon meilleur ami depuis longtemps. J'aimais lui parler. Cependant, il vient un jour où il a découvert quelque chose et il a essayé de me conditionner en me torturant. Mais je ne veux pas en parler. Quand à ma Mère, je n'étais pas proche d'elle au début, mais par la suite on appris a se connaître, nous sommes devenus très complice après cela. **Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, mais la plupart de ces propos était vrai.

**-Qu'en est-il de votre autre frère, Damon ?** Demanda Nik.

**-Damon, il n'a jamais était un frère. Il manipulait, il utilisé les gens a ses propres fins et il était cruel. Et il m'appelait même Barbie **dit Caroline et puis elle ferma les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle avait mentionner Barbie qui ne serait inventée que plus tard.

**-C'est quoi Barbie ?** demanda-t-il. Caroline réfléchit rapidement.

**-C'est le nom pour cette poupée dans notre village avec des cheveux blonds.** Elle fit la moue à cette pensée.

**-Donc je suppose que Stefan est votre frère préféré **dit-t-il.

**-Stefan est mon seul frère** répliqua Caroline, **mais il me semble que Rebekah et Henrik sont vos favoris.**

**-Eh bien, je ne dirais pas favoris. Je veux dire que Rebekah devient tout à fait irritante et Henrik veut toujours nous suivre, mais je m'entends avec eux beaucoup mieux qu'avec mes autres frères** sourit Nik.

**-Kol ? **Demanda Caroline.

**-Oui, Kol est un sacré personnage** rit-il, **mais vous êtes tout les deux très proches.**

**-Oui, il est l'un de mes bons amis **expliqua Caroline.

**-Vous étiez deux amis depuis le début ?** Demanda Nik. Il était curieux de savoir si il c'était passer quoi que ce soit avec Kol.

**-Eh bien, il était intéressé par moi mais je lui est dit que je n'étais pas intéressé **dit Caroline.

**-Oh oui, Rebekah m'a dit à ce sujet**.

**-Que vous a-t-elle dit ?** Caroline se leva et le regarda.

**-Rien** dit Niklaus avec un sourire malicieux.

**-Nik ! Elle vous a probablement tout dit.** Caroline fit la moue. Nik l'attrapa et la serra contre lui.

**-Il n'y a rien de honteux, Love** dit-il puis il l'embrassa sur le front. **Alors dis-moi comment c'était quand vous viviez dans votre village avec ta famille **demanda Nik.

**-Eh bien, il n'a rien de spécial à dire. Mais je m'ennuie de mes deux amis parfois, Elena et Bonnie. Nous avons grandi ensemble. J'espère que je serai en mesure de les revoir un jour** dit-elle tristement.

**-Je suis sûr que vous le pourrez plus tard** dit Nik. Caroline se mordit les lèvres, en se demandant si elle devait lui dire ou pas.

**-Niklaus, croyez vous en la magie ?** Demanda lentement Caroline.

**-Bien sûr, Sweetheart. Ma mère exerce la magie par exemple. Pourquoi me le demandez vous maintenant ?** Demanda Nik.

**-Je me poser des questions sur les voyages dans le temps** répondit-elle simplement. Elle ne savait pas où cela allait les menaient, mais elle détestait lui cacher le vérité.

**-Je ne sais pas grand chose sur ce sujet, pourquoi ? Prévoyez-vous un voyage à cette heure ci ?** Plaisanta Nik.

**-Peut-être, pour changez le passé donc ainsi nous nous serions rencontré plus rapidement. **Caroline se mit à rire. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de dire quelque chose de plus.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, mit son bras sur sa poitrine et bientôt il s'endormirent tout les deux à la belle étoile.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, Stefan et Rebekah se sont réveillés à cause d'un coups frapper à la porte.

**-Je vais aller voir qui c'est** dit Stefan, Rebekah était assis à coté de lui dans leur lit avec les draps entourant son corps. Elle le retenu par son bras.

**-Non je vais y aller** dit Rebekah en glissant hors du lit et mettant sa robe. Elle essaya de dompter ses longs cheveux en se dirigeant vers le porte d'entrée. Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite de ses cheveux qui n'était pas trop touffu, elle ouvrit la porte.

**-Caroline, je ne savais pas que vous n'étiez pas à la maison **dit Rebekah en rougissant.

**-Bonjour. Eh bien, je ne voulais pas vous...déranger tout deux** dit malicieusement Caroline puis elle regarda Nik, qui détournait le regard au loin. Caroline entra dans la maison, Nik derrière elle.

**-Je te verrez plus tard, Love **dit Nik pudiquement en embrassant Caroline sur le front et en disant au revoir à Rebekah.

**-Vous avez passer la nuit ensemble **déclara Rebekah enthousiaste. Caroline hocha la tête et rougit. **Pas étonnant que je ne t'ai pas vu au cours de la cérémonies de noce. Dites-moi tout !** exclama Rebekah, excitée.

**-Pas maintenant, plus tard. Et puis toi aussi, tu as passé une bonne nuit vus les bruits provenant de votre chambre, hier soir. **Rebekah rougit d'embarras et de gêne. **Je pense, donc, que nous avons encore à faire, il reste la dernière cérémonie** dit Caroline.

**-Oh oui, je vais aller voir Stefan. Nous devons nous préparer pour être les premiers** dit Rebekah en retournant dans sa chambre.

Une fois qu'ils étaient tous prêts, Stefan donna les clés de la maison à Bekah, puis il l'embrassa. Caroline se détourna des jeunes mariés et elle alla à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Après qu'ils est prit le repas, Rebekah et Stefan sortir.

**-Où allons-nous ? **Demanda Stefan.

**- Tu verras **dit Rebekah alors qu'ils marchaient vers les grottes. Une fois qu'ils furent rentré dans les grottes, Stefan vit qu'il y avait une torche entrain de brûlée sur le côté.

**-Je ne me souviens pas de cette grotte. Avons-nous jamais été ici ?** Demanda Stefan en regardant autour de lui.

**-Non, ceci est une caverne privé**e dit Rebekah en prenant la torche et en se dirigeant vers l'autre coté de la grotte. Stefan vit tous les noms des Mikaelsons creusée dans la paroi de la grotte. Il y avait écrit Niklaus, Finn, Kol...

**-Donnez-moi votre lame** dit Rebekah, Stefan lui donna son couteau qu'il avait à sa ceinture. Elle lui prit des mains et grava son nom sur le mur.

**-Maintenant, nous seront toujours ensemble** dit-elle en admirant son travail, Stefan mis ses mains autour de sa taille.

**-Pour toujours** dit-il en la tenant fermement et en l'embrassant.

XXXXXXXXXXX

C'était le jour de la pleine lune et tout le monde se préparer pour la nuit. Ils apportèrent leurs biens les plus précieux et des provisions dans les grottes.

**-Caroline, où allez-vous ?** Demanda Rebekah.

**-Dans la forêt, pour allé chercher des fruits **dit-elle alors qu'elle sortait par la porte principale.

**-Soyez sûr de revenir avant la nuit **rappela Bekah.

Caroline marchait à travers les bois à la recherche d'arbustes fruitiers. Elle était certaine qu'ils étaient dans les parages, Henrik lui en avait parler une fois quand ils étaient à la recherche de fleurs pour le mariage. Caroline continua à marcher plus profond dans les bois quand soudainement, son pied se prit dans quelque chose, la faisant tombée durement, tête la première contre l'arbre à proximité. Elle senti que sa tête devenait lourde et sa vue devenait trouble.

Rebekah, Kol, Henrik, Finn et Elijah étaient dans les cavernes maintenant avec Ester et Mikael. Nik et Stefan marchés de long en large attendant la pleine lune, Rebekah fut soulagée de voir son mari. La nuit était prêt à tombée et la lune était déjà haut dans le ciel mais elle n'avait pas encore atteint son apogée.

**-Où est Caroline ? Elle aurait dû être de retour maintenant **dit Rebekah inquiète pour sa sœur, Nik et Stefan l'a regardèrent.

**-Caroline n'est pas ici ? **cria Nik

**-Rebekah, où est-elle allé ?** Demanda à son tour Stefan.

**-Elle est allée chercher des baies et elle avait dit qu'elle serait bientôt de retour, mais je ne l'ai pas encore vue. J'ai fouillé dans toutes les cavernes et les tunnels. J'ai demandée à tout le monde, mais personnes ne l'a vue **dit Rebekah.

**Je vais aller la chercher** dit Stefan, il était sur le point de sortir mais il fut arrêté par Klaus.

**Non, j'irai** dit Niklaus en partant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Il marché vite dans la forêt cherchant n'importe quel signe de la présence de Caroline. Il continua à s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans les bois, mais aucune trace. Nik devient de plus en plus inquiets, d'horribles pensées commençait à envahir son esprit mais il les poussa à l'écart. Non, sa Caroline serait en sécurité et il allait la trouver. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder la lune et au fur à mesure qu'elle montée dans le ciel, il augmenté sa vitesse. Puis soudain, il vit quelque chose derrière un arbre au loin, un tissu pourpre. Il couru vite vers cet endroit, Caroline était là sur le sol, inconsciente. Il y avait du sang séché sur sa tête.

**-Caroline, Love. S'il te plaît, réveille toi !** Nik essayé de la réveillée. Il mis son doigt sous son nez pour vérifier si elle respirer. **Caroline ! Love !**

**-Hein.** Les yeux de Caroline s'ouvrirent. **Nik !** Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis le ciel pour ensuite commencer à se lever.

**-Vas-tu bien, Love ? **Demanda-t-il, inquiet face au sang présent sur sa tête.

**-Oui...**dit Caroline en se tenant la tête, pas très sur d'elle.

**-Viens, nous devons revenir aux grottes le plus vite possible avant que les loups ne nous traques **dit Nik en lui tenant la main et en commençant a marcher en direction des grottes.

Caroline n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était allé trop loin dans les bois. Ils ont continuèrent à faire le chemin retour quand ils entendirent un hurlement. Caroline en eut le souffle coupé. Nik l'a serra contre lui et l'emmena à l'arbre le plus proche. Il mis son index sur ses lèvres en lui demandant de garder le silence, puis il se pencha et lui murmura à son oreille.

**Nous devons courir **dit-il d'une voix rendu rauque par le peur.

Caroline hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, main dans la main. Caroline avait des difficultés à suivre Nik. Ils couraient jusqu'à ce que Nik s'arrête brutalement et que Caroline heurt son dos. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule. Ils étaient entourés par une meutes de loups affamés. Nik l'a garda derrière, lui tenant toujours sa main. Ils reculèrent car les loups s'approchaient de plus en plus.

**C'est parti pour les Reviews et n'oublier pas de répondre aux questions en haut ! Merci à bientôt :3**


	3. Chapitre 12 : Fraises

**RÉPONSES**** AUX REVIEW :**

**Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline : **J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, tu verras que dans ce chapitre, j'ai mis ma touche personnelle. Pour le reste j'ai répondu par message privée.

**Mel023 : **Merci pour les bisous :3 et oui tu as raison dans la série c'est Henrik qui était avec Klaus . Pour le reste de ta review, il faut lire ce chapitre.

**sabrina-visiteur :** J'adore définitivement tes review ! Elles me font bien rire. Et si sa ce FAIT, c'est pour garder le suspense. Pour les surnoms je vais en parler en la fin des réponses de review. Si j'étais toi je ne blâmerai pas Caroline ! Pour la meute et l'histoire du père c'est oui et non.

**floriane13 :** Tu Es Ma Sauveuse, c'est très gentil. Je fais des efforts mais moi et l'orthographe c'est impossible. Pour ce chapitre, je les relus 5 fois, si tu vois vraiment beaucoup d'erreur dit le moi par message privée. Merci d'avance.

**lyla grint** : Je sais c'est sadique je dois avouer que j'ai eu le même réaction que toi lorsque j'ai vu la fin. Je me suis mis à imaginer la suite c'était horrible, j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais la traductrice et que moi je pouvais lire la suite. Mdr :3

**CamilleForbes :** j'y avais pas penser mais ouais sa serais trop cool. Je suis d'accord avec toi !

**la-plume-du-temps** : Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas conseiller en plus ils sont affamés. C'est sur pas discrets ces deux là et tant fais pas pour Caroline ! De rien, j'ai trouvée ton O.S imaginative et innovent.

**Mallau Fictions :** Tu réagis comme tout le monde suite à la fin, ne t'en fait pas. Et si je demande des review, c'est pour les prendre en considérations.

**elo69 :** Ils sont vraiment mignons tout les deux et aussi romantique. Tu vas adorée ce chapitre car la fin est romantique à souhait tu me diras ce que tu en à penser ?

**INFORMATION :**

**Pour les surnoms déjà**, a l'unanimité c'est Love et Sweetheart que vous voulais moi je suis d'accord mais comme j'ai vu que la précédant traductrice les mettait en français, j'ai préféré vous demander !

**Pour ce chapitre maintenant**, J'ai mis une ÉNORME touche personnelle, et c'est un 100% Team Klaroline et Stebekah alors tout à vos clavier et mettait moi des review s'il vous plait !

**Et dernière infos,** la traductrice est en vacance pendant 3 semaine peut-être moins, et là où je suis il n'y a pas beaucoup de réseau j'essayerai de vous en poster un autre mais ce n'est pas dit.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 12 : Fraise**

Caroline se tenais fermement à Klaus pendant que les loups se rapprochèrent. Klaus plaça ses bras autour de Caroline dans une étreinte protectrice, l'a tenant le plus près possible de lui. Les loups continuèrent à marcher vers eux avec de grands yeux affamés. De désespoir Klaus hurla :

**-Arrêtez !**

Il y avait une lourdeur tellement profonde dans sa voix que tous les loups s'arrêtèrent ou ils étaient. Ils avaient l'air confus pendant un instant, puis ils recommencèrent à marcher vers eux de nouveaux. L'un des loups s'est élancé vers eux. Nik l'attrapa par l'échine et le jeta à terre. Tout les autres loups furent effrayés et s'éloignèrent loin d'eux. Même Nik fut surpris de sa capacité. Un loup s'est avancé et il renifla Caroline puis s'éloigna. Un des plus grands loups se présenta devant Nik, le renifla pour ensuite s'inclina. Après, environ deux ou trois mètres de distance, ce même loup poussa un hurlement perçant la nuit. Klaus avait l'air choqué mais Caroline semblait avoir compris ce qui se passait. Les loups avait probablement senti la lignée Alpha dans le sang de Klaus mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils l'ai avaient laissés partir. Car oui, tout les loups-garous qui leur tournaient autour quelques minutes plus tôt était lentement partis.

**-Viens Love, lassez-moi nous sortir d'ici. **Klaus tira Caroline par la main qui était entrelacée avec la sienne et commença à courir.

Ils coururent pendant un certain temps en entendant de plus en plus de hurlements. Il commença même à pleuvoir. Caroline et Klaus arrivèrent enfin dans une grotte à proximité. Ils étaient complètement trempés par la pluie et les longs cheveux de Caroline lui collé au visage. Elle regarda l'environnement qui l'entouré et réalisa que ce n'était pas la caverne où ils allaient généralement pendant les nuits de pleines lunes. Celle-ci était différente.

**-Où sommes-nous ?** Demanda-t-elle, curieuse en s'avançant au milieu de la grotte. Nik regarda autour de lui et réalisa à cet instant de quoi elle voulait parlée.

**-C'est une sorte de grotte familiale privée** dit-il nonchalamment, en essayant de vider l'eau qui imprégniez ses vêtements.

**-Grotte de famille ? **l'interrogea Caroline, en le regardant une lueur de curiosité brillant dans ses yeux verts.

**-Oui, ici. **Nik pris la torche accrochée au mur, qui était toujours allumée, et éclaira l'inscription sur le mur opposé. Là, elle vit tous les noms de la famille Mikaelson écrits en vieux norrois. Ainsi que celui de son frère. Elle le pointa du doigt en attendant une explication.

**- Rebekah à du mettre celui de Stefan après qu'il se soit marier car dorénavant il fait partit de la famille** dit Nik en regardant le nom de Stefan gravé à côté de celui de Rebekah.

**-D'accord je comprends mieux mais regarde qui j'ai trouvé **dit-elle narquoise. Caroline toucha le nom en face d'elle. **Niklaus** murmura-t-elle en le regardant.

**-Il va y avoir un autre nom à coté du mien, maintenant **dit Niklaus alors qu'il sortait son couteau et qu'il commençait à sculpter. Une fois fait, elle regarda la gravure pendant qui prononcer son nom. Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Puis Nik rassembla du bois qui traînait dans la grotte et fit un feu. Ils assirent contre le mur, Nik mit son bras autour d'elle, l'a rapprochant de lui.

**-Je ne comprends pas ce qui c'est passé ? **Déclara-t-il, après un certain temps passé dans le silence. **Comment ai-je pu jeter ce loup avec une seule main ? Et ces loups ? Ils ce sont arrêtés juste parce que j'ai dit ''Stop''** continua-t-il. Elle se tut. Caroline savait la raison du comportement des loups mais elle ne pouvait pas expliquer comment elle le savait.

**-Je ne sais pas** dit-elle, simplement pensant que le sujet était clos.

-**Ils étaient étranges, comme s'ils devaient nécessairement prendre des ordres venant de moi **dit Niklaus. Caroline savait qu'elle ne devait pas laisser cette conversation continuer. Alors, elle se retourna et regarda dans ses yeux bleus.

**-Je pense que nous avons assez parlé et je me disais puisque nous sommes seuls ici, ensemble, nous pourrions en profiter** dit-elle en l'embrassant lentement mais passionnément. Elle glissa sa main sous sa chemise, la laissant glissée lentement sur sa poitrine.

_Nik n'eut pas besoin de plus d'exposition. Il embrassa son cou et l'a plaça lentement sur le sol. Il laissa un traîné de baisers de son cou à sa poitrine. Caroline libéra un doux gémissement. Elle s'enflammait à son touchée, quand ses mains à la fois rugueuse et douce, l'effleurée. Il défit sa robe lentement, la fessant tremblée d'impatience et d'excitation. Caroline se mit à haleté lorsque sa bouche chaude ainsi que sa main se posèrent sur son sein alors que l'autre, taquinait son mamelon. Il sucé, mordillée, caressée jusqu'à qu'il soit rouge, une fois fait il s'occupa de son jumeau. Il lança une traînée de baiser mouillée le long de son ventre, jusqu'à son nombril et elle se cambra lorsqu'il s'approcha de son noyau. Elle le ramena vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Leur langue se trouvèrent et commencèrent un combat. Klaus poussa lentement en elle comme leurs langues dans une synchronisation parfaite. Leurs corps transpercée, trempés de sueurs, par des vagues de plaisir dans un rythme effrénées s'approchant lentement du septième ciel.__  
__Klaus __libéra un grondement guttural quand il sorti de Caroline. __Elle l'embrassa se blottissant dans ses bras chaud, pendant qu'il les refermés sur elle. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, comblés et épuisés._

Le lendemain matin, Nik et Caroline rentrèrent aux grottes où se trouvés les autres. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, une tornade blonde leur sauta dessus et les serra fort contre elle.

**-Nik, Caroline. Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez sain et sauf** dit Rebekah en resserrant son étreint. Ils commencèrent à étouffés. **Nous n'avons pas pu dormirent de la nuit. Nous étions malades d'inquiétude.**

**-Care, tu vas bien ?**demanda Stefan en déboulant et en l'a sortant des bras de sa femme pour serrée sa meilleure amie contre son cœur.

**-Oui, je vais…Je veux dire nous allons bien** sourit Caroline, touchée par le comportement de Stefan envers elle. Son inquiétude était sincère, elle le sentait et sa la touchée profondément.

**-Que c'est-il passé ?** demanda tout d'un coup Rebekah, curieuse de savoir pourquoi ils ne les avaient pas rejoins.

**-Eh bien, je suis allé à la recherche de Caroline et je l'ai trouvé inconsciente sur le sol, la tête ensanglantée. Elle a dut se frapper la tête assez durement contre une pierre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai réveillée et nous avons commencé à marcher vers les grottes quand nous avons attendu les hurlements des loups. Nous avons commencé à courir et puis... **Niklaus fut coupé dans son explication par Caroline qui termina la phrase à sa place.

**-Puis nous sommes allé dans une autre grotte mais malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun moyen de vous rejoindre.** Nik la regarda, l'interrogeant du regard mais elle hocha la tête pour qu'ils ne parlent pas de ce qu'il c'est réellement passé pendant leurs confrontations avec les loups.

**-Eh bien, au moins vous êtes revenu en un seul morceau et sans l'ombre d'une blessure **dit Rebekah après avoir écoutée attentivement les explications de son frère et de son amie. Stefan la regarda étrangement sachant que ce n'était pas entièrement la vérité et qu'elle avait omis de dire quelque chose. Il pouvait toujours le voir quand Caroline lui mentait. Même à leur époque, quand elle fessait diversion pour Elena, il finissait toujours par s'en rendre compte.

Ils marchaient tous d'un même pas pour rentrer à la maison, tout en parlant de leurs emploi du temps de ce jour ci. Ils avaient même décidés qu'il y aurait un match de football, le soir même.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dans le présent

Les esprits des sorcières mortes, vivant de l'Autre Côtés avaient décidés de donner à Bonnie certains des pouvoirs de ses ancêtres comme récompense pour le nettoyage de l'expression. Car il lui avait fallut tout son courage et sa volonté pour l'effectuée mais aussi, pour la félicités qu'une action qu'elle avait commise sans s'en rendre compte et qui allait changer le futur. Bonnie se trouver dans la salle à manger quand sa tête commença à bourdonné. C'était comme si des milliers de voix lui chuchotaient à l'oreille, certaine en latin résistent des formules, d'autres en langue commune l'a conseillant. Elle posa ses mains sur ses oreilles tentant de les étouffer mais elles ne s'arrêtaient pas de vibrer. Elle se déplaça dans les différentes pièces de la maison, mais peut importe où elle allée, les voix ne se taisaient pas.

**-Bonnie que ce passe-t-il ?** Demanda sa mère, en arrivant près d'elle, sûrement inquiète de l'entendre faire les cents pas dans chacune des pièces de la maison.

**-Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrête pas d'entendre des voix** répondit-elle, irrité à cause du faite qu'elle commencée à avoir une affreuse migraine.

**-Sa ne t'est jamais arrivé avant ? **S'étonna Abby, que sa fille qui était une sorcière depuis un petit bout de temps, n'est jamais entendu les voix de ses ancêtres.

**-Si de tant en tant, mais jamais comme ça, et pas aussi fort et durement !** Renchérit Bonnie, en essayant d'oublier le grésillement continuel des voix bourdonnantes dans sa tête.

**-Je pense que ce sont les esprits qui tentent de communiquer avec toi, ma chérie. Ils ont sûrement quelque chose de très important à te dire** expliqua-t-elle en retour.

**-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent ! Que dois-je faire pour comprendre le message qu'ils essayent de me délivrer ?** Lui demanda-t-elle, complètement confuse quant à la manière d'agir.

**-Afin de communiquer avec les esprits, tu dois te rendre dans un lieu où une sorcière est morte. Lorsque tu y seras, concentre toi et tentent de te vider l'esprit pour pouvoir comprendre la mission qu'ils ton confiés** expliqua la vampire en souriant de fierté, tout en regardant sa petite fille.

**-Un lieu où une sorcière est morte, pourquoi pas sur le domaine Lockwood où le triangle de l'expression, c'est complété. Non, je ne pourrais pas ! **marmonna-t-elle en réfléchissant. **Je sais !**

Bonnie se dirigea vers la chambre de Grand-mère, s'asseyant sur le lit en tentant de faire ce que lui avait dit sa mère. C'était toujours des chuchotements, mais elle percevait des mots aussi, venant de toute part mais tous sans grande importance. Puis elle entendit venant de derrière : **« Caroline »**

**-Caroline ? **Répéta Bonnie, pas très sur d'avoir bien entendu le nom de sa meilleure amie disparut. Elle continua d'essayer de comprendre mais sans la totalité de ses pouvoirs, c'était cas-y impossible. Puis une voix murmura **«Stefan»**, quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit une nouvelle voix dire : **«Grotte Originelle» **et puis plus rien, les voix se turent comme elles étaient arrivés.

**-Grotte Originelle ? **Dit Bonnie, à haute voix en ce demandant ce qui pourrait être si important dans cette grotte, pour que les esprits lui donnent un mal de tête. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose, elle y trouverait tout les réponses à ses questions. Elena lui avait racontée l'histoire qui habitée ce lieu, ainsi que les dessins sculptés sur les murs fait par les vampires originels lorsqu'ils étaient humains. Les esprits étaient sure qu'elle trouverait quelque chose en rapport avec Caroline et Stefan, là bas.

Bonnie n'arrivait pas à dormir de toute la nuit, se retournant dans son lit et réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire, en parler à ses amis ou pas. Elle était à la fois anxieuse et excitée. Elle savait que la ville était sans vampires maintenant grâce à la menace du Shérif Forbes cependant, certains pourraient se cacher dans l'obscurité en attendant une proie facile. En plus, il y avait une possibilité qu'elle se heurte à un des Originels et elle n'avait aucune façon de se protéger contre eux, sans les pieux en chêne blanc. Et même, avec la totalité de ses pouvoirs cela aurait été dure.

Le lendemain matin, elle se prépara rapidement et elle attrapa quelques fournitures dont une bombe contenant de la verveine qu'elle avait obtenue d'Alaric, il y a longtemps de cela. Ainsi que 3 pieux en bois, préalablement trempé dans de la verveine, une lampe torche électrique afin d'éclairer la grotte et bien évidement, le grimoire de Grand-mère. Elle bu un thé contenant des feuilles de verveine au cas où un vampire tenterait de lui sucer le sang. Bonnie était prête à sortir, elle sortit de sa maison et se dirigea rapidement vers les grottes en regardant constamment autour d'elle, nerveuse d'apercevoir un seul mouvement suspect. Après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, elle atteint les cavernes. Bonnie sortit la lampe de lampe et marcha vers le lieu où elle et sa mère avaient ouvrèrent le cercueil de Esther. Elle fut rapidement devant le mur où les orignaux avaient gravée leurs noms. Sur la paroi, il y avait écrit Mikael, Esther puis ensuite Finn écrit au côté de Sage. Plus bas aussi, Elie, Niklaus et...

**-Caroline ?** Exclama Bonnie, à haute voix complètement stupéfaite. Elle frotta ses yeux afin de vérifier qu'elle ne réveil pas. Comment le prénom de Caroline pourrait être ici à côté du nom de Klaus. Klaus aurait pu le gravé après ? Elle devenait de plus en plus confuse face à la situation. Puis elle vit Kol, Rebekah et...

**-Stefan ? **Maintenant, elle était perplexe. Les Originaux ne pouvaient pas l'avoir fait récemment vu que les vampires ne peuvent pas entrés dans ce lieu sacrée donc sa voulait dire que ses noms avait été écrit lorsqu'ils étaient humains. Elle sortit son grimoire cherchant la page du sort de nettoyage. Il eut un coup de vent, la page tourna révélant un autre sort quand elle eut fini de le lire, elle en eut le souffle coupé.

**-Un sort de voyage dans le temps ?** Dit-elle à haute voix. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils sont dans le passé et non mort.

**-Gagné !** Dit une voix derrière elle. Bonnie sursauta puis ce retourna vers la provenance de la voix, elle se retrouva face à une personne qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir de son vivant.

**-Grand-mère ! C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas être là !** Dit Bonnie, des larmes coulants le long de ses joues. Shélia ouvrit les bras dans lequel Bonnie se réfugia immédiatement et elle referma ses bras dans une étreinte salvatrice. **Tu es là, tu es là !**

**-Oui Bonnie ! Je suis tellement fière de toi. Le sort n'était pas facile, surtout sur soi-même mais tu as eu le courage de faire** sourit-elle, heureuse de voir la femme forte qu'était devenu sa petite-fille.

**-Grand-mère, et mes amis... **demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

**-Tu as bien devinée mon enfant, tes amis sont dans le passé avec les Orignaux avant que la nature ne soit déséquilibrée par Esther** répondit l'esprit de sa grand-mère morte.

**-Mais alors, comment puis-je les ramener à notre époque ?** Demanda Bonnie, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il y est un moyen d'y parvenir.

**-Le seul moyen pour que tes amis reviennent c'est qu'une sorcière face le sort inverse !** Répondit Grand-mère, d'une voix douce

**_Une sorcière mais... **commença à dire Bonnie, quand elle fut coupée par la voix de sa Grand-mère.

**-Calme-toi, mon enfant. Ayana ne sera pas longue ne t'en fait pas, elle doit juste recueillir assez de puissance pour faire le sort. Stefan et Caroline reviendront sain et sauf et bientôt, mais surtout ne le dit à personne. Bonnie, y faut que je te dise certaine chose. Je vais te révéler une information très importante. Les esprits avaient leurs raisons de les envoyer là bas, à cette époque précise **m'expliqua Grand-mère.

**-Leurs raisons ? Quelle raison ? Je ne comprends pas ! Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas un accident de ma part ? Que ce sont les esprits qui le voulaient ? **Demanda Bonnie, stupéfaite de savoir que ce n'étais pas sa faute, qu'elle n'avait pas tués ses amis.

**-Exactement, sache que les esprits ont toujours une raison d'agir de la sorte. Et encore, une chose ma chérie : La goutte de cinq dévoilera le remède **chuchota-t-elle en sourirent alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les airs.

Bonnie était encore une fois confuse, dire à Damon et au Shérif Forbes que son frère ainsi que Caroline étaient en vie ou les laisser dans l'ignorance et dans le deuil. En plus de cela, il n'y avait pas de remède alors que signifiée cette phrase: « La goutte de cinq dévoilera le remède ». Mais pour l'instant, elle ne s'en souciait pas, le fait de savoir que ses amis était vivant l'avait rendu trop euphorique pour penser à ça.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Retour dans le passé**

Rebekah était si heureuse dans sa vie conjugale. Stefan était un vrai gentleman, il prenait soin d'elle et il l'a chérissait comme si elle était son bien le plus précieux.

En plus de cela, elle vivait dans la même maison que sa meilleure amie, ça c'était la cerise sur le gâteau de mariage. Caroline et elle était devenues beaucoup plus proche depuis qu'elle et Stefan c'étaient unis pour la vie. Généralement, Rebekah passée toute la journée avec sa belle-sœur, qui lui montrée comment préparer tel plat ou faire telle corvées, même si elle n'en avait pas envie. De temps en temps, Stefan rentré plus tôt du travail afin de l'aider dans les tâches ménagères et tout cela avec le sourire. Caroline lui avait aussi, appris comment faire des œufs au plat ou des omelettes agrémentées d'herbes de Provence. Pendant la soirée, Caroline sortait avec Nik leur donnant ainsi, du temps seul tout les deux pendant lesquels ils accomplissaient leur devoir conjugal. Il arrivé à l'occasion, que ses autres frères viennent dîné avec eux mais surtout Kol qui arrivé toujours à sortir une phrase embarrassante ou idiote, s'amusent à leur dépend sur leur vie de couple. Kol et Henrik venaient environ une fois par semaine, Nik lui avait presque emménagé avec eux.

**-Prête pour le petit déjeuner ? Sa va ?** Demanda Caroline en voyant Rebekah sortir de sa chambre à coucher, vêtue d'une robe rouge, le teint plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Elle lui tendit un plateau contenant son repas afin qu'elle reprenne des forces.

**-Oui sa va, ne t'inquiète et merci pour ça** remercia Rebekah en montrant le plateau, **je me sens un peu barbouiller c'est tout !** Avoua-t-elle en voyant le regard de Caroline, menaçante.

**-D'accord mais mange ça** dit-elle en lui tendant un bol de porridge. Rebekah avait pris deux ou trois cuillerée quand tout à coups elle se sentit mal, elle se dirigea à grande vitesse jusqu'à la salle de bain et elle vomit.

**-Désolé ! **S'excusa Rebekah, d'une voix tremblante et le teint toujours aussi pâle tel un fantôme.

**-Ce n'est rien, Rebekah, ne t'en pas ! Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Tiens** dit-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir afin qu'elle puisse s'essuyer la bouche. **Sa va mieux ?**

**-Oui, je suis juste malade, sa va passer !** Rassura Rebekah, souriante.

**-Viens, retourne te coucher dans ton lit ! **Ordonna-t-elle en lui prenant la main d'autorité et en s'y dirigeant. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre, Rebekah sentit sa tête lui tourner et sa vues devenir trouble et elle eut un haut de cœur, puis se fut le trou noir. Alors qu'elle tombait Rebekah sentit quelqu'un l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Caroline vit Rebekah tombée, tête la première alors elle se précipita vers elle et la rattrapa. Elle la hissa sur son lit, l'allongea confortablement et la couvrit avec des couvertures. Caroline posa ensuite, sa main sur son front afin de vérifier si elle avait de la température ce qui n'était pas le cas.

**-Rebekah ! REBEKAH !** Hurla-t-elle, complètement hystérique en la secouant sans pour aux tant la réveillée. Elle était amorphe, même pas un mouvement. Elle devait appelée Esther.

Caroline sortir de maison en courant le plus vite possible à l'autre bout du village, là où se trouver la demeure de la famille Mikaelson, elle appela de toutes ses forces Esther qui sortit paniquée en l'entendant. Elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation, et la ramena à la maison auprès de Rebekah. Esther s'approcha du lit, et l'examina quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles celle-ci avait repris conscience. Esther sourit.

**-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?** S'inquiéta Caroline de l'état de son amie.

**-Elle va bien même très bien ! Elle est en bonne santé ainsi que le bébé** répondit Esther, d'une voix amusée, attendant les réactions des filles.

**-Oh mon dieu ! Je vais être tata, je vais être tata ! Et vous vous allez être Grand-mère !** S'extasia Caroline, en sautant de joie littéralement à la nouvelle. **Rebekah...**

**-Je vais être MAMAN !** Hurla-t-elle de joie, heureuse comme jamais au paravent. Elle qui en rêvée depuis tellement longtemps. Elle courra, en vacillent, jusqu'à Caroline et la serra dans ses bras, fessant de même avec sa mère dont les larmes coulait le long de ses yeux. Elle mit sa main sur son ventre, dans un geste protecteur. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'un bébé grandissait en elle.

Juste à ce moment là, Stefan, Kol et Nik entrèrent dans la maison, essoufflés jetant des coups d'yeux à tout va. Stefan alla directement dans leur chambre pour voir Rebekah.

**-Sa va ma chérie ?** Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Il posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier si elle avait de la fièvre. Il remarqua ensuite que Caroline et Esther étaient là, aussi, souriantes comme jamais. **Qu'est-il arrivé Caroline ? Henrik nous à dit que tu hurlais à mort après Esther à cause de Rebekah qui était inconsciente **dit Stefan.

**-Ne t'en fait pas, Stefan Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.** Dit Esther en se levant**. Mais assure-toi qu'elle mange bien.** Caroline et Stefan sortirent de la chambre, rassurés, rejoignent Nik et Kol dans la cuisine.

**-Vous n'avez pas encore mangées ?** Demanda Stefan, perplexe vis à vis du comportement des filles.

**-Non, je n'ai pas mangée** répondit Rebekah en arrivant derrière eux, impatiente de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Alors que Nik, Kol et Caroline sortaient.

**-C'est pour ça que tu t'es évanouie ?** Demanda-t-il, Rebekah lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre.

**-Non, c'est parce-que nous allons avoir un bébé **dit-elle en regardant attentivement Stefan. Il fut tout d'abord choqué par la nouvelle, puis sur son visage se colla un sourire stupide tellement il était heureux.

**-Sérieusement ?** Demanda Stefan, elle hocha la tête et il l'embrassa passionnément. Il était absolument extatique. **Je vais être papa ? Je vais être père !**

Pendant ce temps là, à l'extérieur Caroline avait mis au courant Niklaus et Kol de la situation.

**-Whoahoo, je vais être tonton** applaudi Kol, en rigolant et en fessant la danse de la joie, **je vais pouvoir lui apprendre à draguer une fille comme ça.**

**-Félicitations ! **Hurlèrent tout le monde en voyant le futur papa sortir, un sourire béat collé au visage. Caroline l'embrassa sur la joue, Nik lui serra la main et Kol lui fit l'accolade.

**-Tu vas avoir un fils, et bah mon ami, je suis content pour toi **félicita Kol, enthousiasmé par le nouveau-futur bonheur de sa sœur et son beau-frère.

**-Kol, qui ta dit que cet enfant allait être un garçon ?** Cria Rebekah par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

**-Je le sais et c'est moi qui nommera ton fils **rigola Kol en se mettant à courir alors que Rebekah aller recommencée à lui criée dessus. Pendant ce temps Stefan et Nik étaient repartit au travail, quand à Caroline, elle était restée pour prendre soin de Rebekah et du bébé.

**-Ma chère sœur, tu dois manger pour toi et pour ma nièce ou mon neveu. Tu as jeté ton petit déjeuner en plus** s'exclama-t-elle les mains poser sur ses hanches, en voyant les restes dans la poubelle à côté de la table.

**-Je sais mais quand je vois la bouillie j'ai des nausées et j'ai envie de vomir **dit-elle en fronçant le nez. Caroline la regarda en essayant de garder un regard sérieux mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle se mit à rire.

**-Bon ok, qu'est-ce que tu as envie de manger ?** demanda Caroline en voyant alors le visage de Rebekah s'illuminée.

**-Fraises** dit-elle, gourmande.

**-D'accord, je vais aller t'en chercher quelqu'une. Et tu sure que c'est çà que tu veux. ? Que je n'y a pas pour rien ?** demanda Caroline. Rebekah hocha la tête, en allant dans sa chambre afin de se reposer.

**-C'est tut où aller pour en trouver ? Sinon, vas demandée à Henrik **rappela Rebekah de sa chambre.

**-Non, c'est bon, ne t'en fait pas ! **dit Caroline alors qu'elle sortait de la maison.

Caroline marchait rapidement à travers la forêt vers les buissons de baies. Cette fois ci, elle l'ais trouva rapidement. Les buissons étaient très bien pourvus, les fraises étaient rouges et dodus. Elle était tellement excitée de devenir tata. C'est ce qu'avait toujours voulu Rebekah même dans le futur, une famille avec des enfants et être avec Stefan et personne d'autre que lui. Caroline était dans ses pensées, dans son monde et donc elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière elle. Soudain, des mains se posèrent autour de sa bouche et de son nez afin qu'elle ne puisse pas respirer. Le panier contenant les fraises de Rebekah chuta au sol. Caroline agit vite, elle attrapa le bras droit de son attaquant le tordant dans le dos de la personne qui tentait de l'étouffer. Elle regarda ensuite, le visage de son ennemi.

**-Tatia ?** Dit Caroline alors qu'elle lâchait son bras et la repoussée au loin. **Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? **Tatia fit une grimace et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

**-J'essayais seulement de finir ce que je n'avais pas pu finir le jour de la pleine lune** dit-elle en la regardant, haineuse.

**-Attend tu es entrain de me dire que c'était toi ? Tu mas fait trébuché et tu m'as laissé là, pour morte ?** Dit Caroline, stupéfaite mais sa stupeur fut bien vite remplacé par la colère quand elle vit Tatia hochait la tête.

**-Malheureusement pour moi, Nik est venu te sauver mais si, il n'était pas venu tout aurait était fini ce jour-là** dit Tatia en penchant la tête sur la côté comme Katherine.

**-Comment avait as-tu pu faire ça? Toi, chienne ingrate ! Surtout, après que je t'est pardonnée ce que tu nous aviez fait** cria Caroline, prête à l'étrangler.

**-Oh arrête de faire une scène. Je ne me suis excusé que parce-que Elie était là. Sinon, je n'aurai jamais eu l'intention de le faire. Je ne voulais pas le perdre alors que tu m'a déjà volé Niklaus **expliqua Tatia. **Je l'ai déjà fais tu sais ! Il y avait cette autre fille dans le village d'à côtés. Pauvre d'elle, elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire et personne ne sait ce qu'est advenue d'elle, cette fille à disparu. Et c'est ton tour !**

**-Eh bien, tu ne me connaît pas **dit Caroline alors qu'elle courrait vers Tatia, c'est vrai elle n'était pas un vampire mais ses actions était une habitude. Tatia avait probablement supposé que Caroline devait être une fille faible qui ne pouvait pas se protéger mais elle se trompée.

Caroline attrapa Tatia par le cou avec toute la force dont elle disposée et la jeta au sol, dire que Tatia était choquée était un euphémisme. Elle était estomaquée par le geste de son ennemi. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle se releva et contre attaqua mais Caroline eu vite le dessus sur elle grâce à la formation de sa mère, elle lui fit un plaquage au sol digne des plus grands rugbys man de son temps. Caroline envoya un coup de poing dans la tête du double Petrova. Soudain, des mains l'attrapèrent, l'empêchant de donner le coup fatal à Tatia. Quelqu'un de familier lui murmura à l'oreille:

**-Détend-toi, ma chérie** dit Kol, d'une voix enjôleuse.

Seul Kol, pouvait lui parler ainsi sans attirée ses foudres. Caroline savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tuer Tatia car elle changerait le futur et même l'Histoire du monde irrévocablement. Cependant, elle le méritait grandement pour ce qu'elle avait fait lors du festival mais aussi, pour cette pauvre fille qu'elle avait évoquée, il y a quelques minutes. Tatia se mit à pleurée alors qu'elle tenait son visage meurtri par les coups de l'ancienne-futur vampire. Suite au coup de poing, son nez c'était mis à saigner, énormément.

**- Kol Mikaelson, relâche-moi sur le champ !** hurla-t-elle à son encontre, furieuse qu'il soit intervenu. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle était en colère. Il hésita un moment qui sembla à Caroline une éternité, mais finalement, Kol la relâcha.

**-Que s'est-il passé ici, mes dames ?** interrogea-t-il en aidant Tatia, à se relever et en inspectant son visage. **Ce que vous venait de faire est très...comment dire ? Ah oui, anti-dame.**

**- Je me fiche que se soit pas très féminin, elle m'a agressée et m'a avouer qu'elle était là pour me tuer car je site : "je lui est volé Nik". Je n'est fait que de me défendre mais elle m'a juger trop faible, ça lui apprendra à qui elle à faire** dit Caroline en souriant, heureux des dégâts qu'elle avait affligée à Tatia.

**-Caroline, tu as fait énormément de dégâts, je pense qu'elle te laissera tranquille maintenant **répondit Kol, souriant tel un gamin le jour de Noël alors que Caroline récupérer le panier de fraise et qu'elle fessait demi-tour.

**- Écoute moi bien, Tatia lorsque les gens demanderont et je n'en doute pas une seconde, tu leur diras la vérité et rien que la vérité. Cela veut dire que tu leur rapporteras ce que tu as tentait de me faire et ce que tu as fait à cette fille. Essaye de le tourner d'une façon afin de minimiser les risques de blesser quelqu'un, compris. Mais je te préviens, si tu ne fais rien de ce que je t'ai dit, Tatia, je le dirais personnellement à Mikael qui s'occupera de ton châtiment et tu sais ce qu'il fera, lui. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre** ! lança-t-elle en s'éloignant, sans même un regard pour Tatia qui était terrifiée.

**-Je n'aurais qu'une chose à rajouter, Elie va en entendre parler alors Tatia comment vas-tu t'y prendre cette fois, pour te défiler ? C'est bien ce que je pensé** dit-il satisfait, quand il vit qu'elle ne trouvait pas de réponse. Il partit sur les traces de Caroline, un sourire moqueur et hypocrite sur le visage en imaginant les réactions de ses frères et de sa sœur.

XXXXXXXXX

**-Tu aurais du la voir, mon frère une vraie tigresse !** conclut-il en regardant Nik avec un sourire plein de sous entendu et conspirateur qui plus est, qui fit rougirent les joues de Caroline. **Elle lui à mit une sacrée raclée, qu'elle ne risque pas d'oublier de si tôt. Caroline, rappelle moi de ne jamais t'énerver, tu es pire que Bekah quand elle sort du lit.**

Rebekah, Stefan, Niklaus et Caroline écouté, tranquillement assis devant le feu, Kol raconter la bataille '' Caroline VS Tatia '', qu'il avait surpris dans la forêt. Complimentent largement Caroline pour son combat héroïque et sa technique. Nik et Rebekah étaient tout les deux d'accord avec leur frère alors que Stefan lui, désapprouvée totalement. Et il ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir.

**-Je croyais que nous en avions parlés, Caroline !** Réprimanda Stefan, mécontent de l'attitude de Caroline face à ce qu'elle avait fait même si au fond de lui, il savait que le double Petrova le méritait.

**-Stef, cette fille est folle, elle devait être punie. Tu as bien entendu les propos qu'elle a tenue vis à vis de moi. Je n'ai rien fait à part tomber amoureuse. Tu ne vas pas me reprocher, ça quand même !** déclara Caroline, sérieuse. Nik la regarda. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir fière de sa compagne mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il l'admiré, elle était à la fois, douce et forte, innocente et enflammée, elle était tout simplement incroyable.

**-D'accord mais j'espère que sa ne se reproduira pas de sitôt, Caroline** en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Elle savait pourquoi il était fâché comme ça, et qu'il avait, encore une fois, raison. Elle devait apprendre à contrôlée sa colère concernant cette fille, sinon elle mettait en péril beaucoup de personne ainsi qu'eux même. Après avoir mangé le repas dans la bonne humeur, Caroline nettoya rapidement les assiettes, évitent ainsi à Rebekah de trop se fatiguée et l'aidant au tant que possible.

**-Caroline, tu viens faire un tour avec moi ?** demanda Nik, pas très sure de lui, il semblé nerveux alors qu'il évité son regard.

**-Bien sûr** dit-elle doucement, inquiète de la façon dont il lui parlait et la regardée. Elle le suivi, pas très rassurée quand à ce qu'il allé lui dire.

Ils sortirent de la maison lentement après avoir souhaité au couple une agréable fin de soirée, ils allèrent dans le champ même où ils avaient dormi le soir après le mariage. Nik et Caroline se tenaient là, main dans la main devant le couché du soleil à l'horizon. Tout un coup, Nik serra la main de Caroline, il prit son courage à deux mains et la regarda les yeux brillent de différente émotions. Ses yeux bleus brillé d'enthousiasme, d'espoir et de crainte alors que le ciel au dessus d'eux laissé entre voir les étoiles qui scintillée.

**-Caroline, je sais que je devrais poser la question d'abord à Stefan avant de t'en parlée, comme le veux la tradition, mais je ne suit jamais les règles d'éthique quand je suis avec toi. Ce soleil qui brille là bas, met indifférent ,en le regardant je ne ressens rien, aucune chaleur mais lorsque tu es avec moi, tu réchauffe mon cœur et me fais brûler de l'intérieur. Alors voilà, Caroline Forbes, toi qui est le soleil de mon monde, je m'engage être à toi pour l'éternité, à te chérir et à t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Love, veux-tu m'épouser et faire de moi l'homme le plus chanceux et heureux qui soit au monde ?** demanda finalement Nik, en priant de toutes ses forces ces ancêtres pour qu'elle dise oui.

Tout au long du monologue de Niklaus, Caroline avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, l'émotion la submergée de toute part,et ses yeux brillé à cause des larmes dont ses joues étaient recouvert. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait mais il fallait vite qu'elle se reprenne sinon Nik penserait que c'était un refus de sa part. Elle respira un bon coup et souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, elle s'apprêtait à répondre. Mais avant cela elle devait savoir quelque chose!

**-Pour toute l'éternité et jusqu'à la fin du monde lui-même ?** demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

**-Forever and Never, Sweetheart** chuchota-t-il à son oreille, comme si c'était le secret le plus important de sa vie. Cette phrase sonnée comme le serment qui était, et à cet instant elle le cru. **Alors ?**

**-Oui, Niklaus Mikaelson je veux t'épouser** dit-elle en lui sautant au cou et en l'embrassant passionnément comme si sa vie était en jeu. Nik la fit tournoyé dans l'air et ils finirent par tomber dans le champ illuminé par le crépuscule, riant et heureux, ensemble à jamais.

Alors qu'en avaient vous pensés ? A votre avis que signifie la phrase sur le remède ? si vous avez des idées envoyés moi des review ! J'en veux pleins !


	4. Chap 13 : Nouveaux venus dans la famille

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

**Mel023 :** Moi aussi, je me pose cette question et je n'ai pas de réponse mieux que : on sera quand j'aurais traduit la suite

**floriane13:**Je pense que tes yeux vont mieux, vue que c'est toi qui as corrigé ce chapitre alors MERCI.

**La-plume-du-temps :** Je ne crois pas que Klaus est rencontré son père. Mais peut-être c'est possible ! Tu as trouvé comment la déclaration de Klaus. Et oui Rebekah est enceinte dans ce chapitre on apprendra et découvrira énormément de chose.

**Sabrina-visiteur :** HOOOOUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAA ! Jje ne suis pas la seule à utiliser cette expression et pour moi aussi manger des œufs c'est de la torture. Et pour Dora j'approuve ! j'ai adorée traduire le moment au Tatia est remis à sa place dommage que Kol soit intervenu. Et oui Mikael même quand il est pas là, ce mêle de tout. NON mikael n'est pas au courant car tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre. JE SUIS AUSSI FOLLE QUE TOI ! ET J'ASSUME !

**Mallau Fictions :** Je suis heureuse que tu es adorée ce chapitre mais je pense que celui là, tu vas aussi le kiffée.

**Ginnybella98 :** C'est gentil de proposer ton aide mais floriane13 m'avais demander avant. Oui je sais ça aurai était plus simple mais vous auriez pas eux la suite rapidement.

**Klausetcaroline : ** Je pense que c'est ça moi aussi. Je suis contente pour Rebekah, elle le mérite et pour Klaus aussi.

**Chapitre 13 : Nouveaux venus dans la famille**

Suite à la déclaration enflammée de Klaus vis à vis de Caroline, tous deux rentraient à la maison. Tout était parfait, ils rayonnaient de bonheur. Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés dans la maison, Niklaus alla directement voir Stefan qui était en train de tisonner le feu. Il lui parla ensuite de sa demande à Caroline et lui demanda la main de celle-ci, voulant quand même respecter une partie des traditions. Stefan accepta sa demande, Rebecca qui était revenue entre temps, les félicitèrent pour la bonne nouvelle.

**-Vous avez déjà une date de prévue pour le mariage ou pas ?** Demanda Rebekah, surexcitée.

**-Calme-toi, Bekah ! On vient juste de se fiancer, donc non, nous n'avons pas de date** répondit Caroline en regardant Niklaus.

**-Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, ma sœur ! Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Père **déclara Nik, inquiet de l'attitude que ce dernier aura lorsqu'il lui annoncera qu'il compte se marier à Caroline.

**-Bon d'accord ! Mais je vais commencer à le préparer ! Plus tôt on si met, plus vite vous serez unis par les liens du mariage !** S'exclama-t-elle, commençant à imaginer la cérémonie.  
**  
-De toute façon, le mariage devra attendre jusqu'à la naissance de votre enfant, tu ne dois pas trop te fatiguer. Donc organiser notre mariage, c'est hors de question **déclara Caroline, en regardant le ventre de sa futur belle-sœur.

-**Oh mais non ! Dans ce cas, il faut que vous vous mariiez dès que possible. Et puis, il me reste du temps avant l'arrivée du bébé et donc, ça ne me fatiguera pas !** Réfuta la future maman, d'une voix déterminée.** Bon sinon, quand vas-tu en parler à Père ?  
**  
**-Lorsqu'il sera de retour de son voyage de négociation, dans un village voisin **répondit l'originel, sûr de lui.

**-Mais cela pourrait prendre des mois avant qu'il ne rentre...** dit Rebekah confuse.

**-Je sais. J'ai essayé de lui en parler avant son départ, mais il me répondait à chaque fois qu'il était occupé et qu'on en parlerait à son retour.** Expliqua Klaus en y repensant.

**-Nik, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir par rapport à votre père **annonça Stefan, interrompant Klaus dans sa phrase.

**-Qu'y a-t-il, mon ami ? **Interrogea Nik, anxieux quand à ce que son père aurait pu dire à Stefan.

**-Votre père a tenté de me convaincre, suite au mariage, de donner la main de Caroline à un de ses amis. Je crois qu'il se nomme... James, oui c'est ça ! Mikael disait que soit disant ce James était un bon parti pour ma sœur, venant d'une famille noble expliqua Stefan en regardant l'originel qui serrait les dents de colère ainsi que les poings. Mais je lui ai dit que jamais je n'imposerai ma volonté à Caroline et que ce serait elle qui choisirait avec qui elle voudrait s'unir. Et puis, si j'avais fait ça dans son dos j'aurai passé un sacré quart d'heure, je peux te l'affirmer !** dit-il en regardant Caroline qui hocha la tête en lui envoyant un regard qui voulait dire : t'as même pas idée ! Pendant que Bekah et Nik souriaient.

**-Bien ! J'irai lui parler dès qu'il sera de retour. **Déclara-t-il, imaginant comment il allait annoncer son mariage à son père.

**-Niklaus, la seule chose qui compte pour notre Père, c'est l'argent qui pourra en tirer.** Expliqua Rebekah calmement en regardant tendrement son frère.

**-Nous nous marierons ! **Dit-il en prennent doucement les mains de Caroline dans les siennes, **peu importe ce qu'il dira ou fera ! **Ses yeux brillaient d'émotions.

**-Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, qu'il acceptera et que Mikael sera heureux pour toi !** Dit Caroline le réconfortant en lui caressant la joue.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rebekah et Stefan étaient assis sur leur lit, enlacés. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait découvert sa grossesse. Ils discutaient tranquillement.

**-Tu penses que c'est une fille ou un garçon ?** Demanda Rebecca soudainement.

-**Je pense que ce sera une fille, aussi belle que sa mère **dit Stefan, en mettant sa main sur le ventre rond de sa femme.

**-Eh bien moi, je pense que ce sera un magnifique petit garçon** répliqua Rebekah pendant que Stefan souriait.

**- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux ma chérie, mais je suis certain que ce sera une ravissante petite fille aux longs cheveux blond et aux yeux vert **dit Stefan, en imaginant leur futur enfant.

**-Très bien ! Nous verrons quand notre enfant sera né. Avant je te propose un pari, tu es partant mon chéri ?** S'enthousiasma Rebecca, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

**- Quel genre de pari me proposes-tu, mon amour ?** Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, en la serrant dans ses bras.

**-Si c'est un garçon, c'est moi qui le nomme selon mon désir et si c'est une fille, tu t'en occupe ? Ça te va ? **Demanda-t-elle excitée comme une puce à cette idée.

**-Bien sûr, mais est-ce que je pourrai l'appeler comme je veux ? Peu importe le nom ?** Ajouta Stefan, réfléchissant au futur nom de leur enfant.

**-Bien sûr !** Dit Rebekah, **au moins maintenant je sais que notre bébé ne s'appellera pas Kol.** Expliqua-t-elle pendant que Stefan rigolait en secouant la tête, puis il embrassa sa joue, tendrement.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mikael devait revenir de son voyage de négociations dans les jours prochains. Caroline et Nik avaient parlé avec Stefan pour savoir comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Mikael était connu dans les villages voisins, pour être un homme très capricieux et entêté. Rebekah se trouvait actuellement dans la cuisine, prenant son déjeuner. Elle regardait son ventre arrondi tendrement. Il était de plus en plus difficile de le cacher aux regards des autres et il l'empêchait d'accomplir plusieurs tâches. Par exemple, elle ne pouvait plus s'asseoir à terre, donc par conséquence, Stefan lui avait obtenu un tabouret. La future maman remuait la soupe sur le feu tranquillement en chantonnant, et rajouta un peu de légumes coupés en cube. Quand tout à coup, elle sentit des mains chaudes venir encercler sa taille, les paumes à plat sur son ventre.

**-Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui, ma puce ?** Demanda Stefan en embrassant Bekah sur la joue et en caressant tendrement son ventre.

**-Très bien ! Mes nausées sont passées **sourit la jolie blonde. Heureuse de ne plus régurgiter son repas.

-**Et pour ce qui est de mon fils ou de ma fille, qu'est-il en train de faire? **Questionna Stefan en la contournant et en embrassant son ventre. Rebekah rigola légèrement en rougissant.

**-Il remue et bouge en me donnant des coups de pieds !  
**  
**-Où est mon enquiquineuse de petite sœur ?** Rebekah le frappa à l'épaule et Stefan se mit à rigoler en la voyant faire. **Pourquoi ne t'aide-t-elle pas ?** Dit Stefan en regardant autour de lui.

**-Je pense qu'elle doit être encore en train de dormir dans sa chambre. Elle doit être fatiguée car elle sort tous les soirs avec Niklaus et rentre au lever du jour. Laisse là dormir.**

**-D'accord, mais j'irai la réveiller avant mon départ** dit Stefan, d'un air enjoué en sortant de la maison et en allant dans le jardin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut du bruit dans l'escalier et Caroline entra dans la cuisine. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'assit à côté de Bekah devant la cheminée.

**-Je suis désolé d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Tu aurais dû me réveiller, j'aurai pu t'aider dans les tâches ménagères !** Rétorqua Caroline, désolée.

**-C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas et puis, il faut que tu sois reposée pour pouvoir sortir et batifoler avec mon frère** déclara l'originelle. Heureuse de voir rougir Caroline. **Comment vas-tu ce matin ?**

**-Bien, j'imagine. Mais je me sens fatiguée alors que je dors tout le temps. Et je suis affamée à longueur de journée, aussi.**

La jolie blonde regarda un instant Caroline, avec une expression particulière sur le visage. Ses yeux la fixaient intensément, réfléchissant à grande vitesse. Puis son visage s'illumina et un sourire fendit sur son visage.

**-Caroline, tu es peut être aussi... **dit lentement Rebecca, le regard brillant.

**-Aussi, quoi Bekah ?**

**-Comme moi ! Je veux dire, peut être que tu es enceinte ?** demanda doucement Rebekah.

Caroline regarda celle-ci et pensa à ses trois derniers mois. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir ?

**-Oh Mon Dieu ! Je suis peut être enceinte. Non, je suis enceinte **déclara Caroline en posant sa main sur son ventre. Puis elle se mit à pleurer, en pensant aux conséquences.

**-Ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles. Klaus sera ravis **dit Bekah pendant qu'elle pleurait de bonheur à cause de ses hormones.

**-Rebekah,** sanglota Caroline. **Nous ne sommes même pas encore mariés, Nik et moi. Il va aller demander à Mikael si il à sa permission. Mais quand votre père apprendra pour le bébé, il refusera. Ce mariage est donc voué à l'échec **expliqua-t-elle. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage.

**-Caroline, rappelles toi ce qu'a dit Nik : « peu importe ce que pense mon père, je me marierai avec toi ! »** rétorqua Rebecca, en portant sa main sur le visage de Caroline et en essuyant les larmes qui baignaient ses joues.

**-Mais je suis probablement enceinte de trois mois. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai rien remarqué** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Si c'était l'avenir, alors là oui, ça n'avait pas d'importance en soit. Les gens de notre temps, pouvait avoir des enfants hors-mariage, sans que sa choque quiconque. Mais, ici, dans le passé c'était mal vu. Ces enfants passaient pour des bâtards et étaient rejetés de la société. Elle commençait à comprendre Tatia.

**-Caroline, tu es ma sœur ! Donc, je vais te dire mon secret ?** Déclara Rebekah, malicieuse tentant de la distraite. Ça eut l'effet escompté car Caroline fut tirée de ses sombres pensées.

**-Je te connais comme si, nous nous connaissions depuis des années. Je te connais même mieux que moi. Alors que m'as-tu cachée ? **Demanda Caroline, confuse. Elle et Bekah étaient les meilleures amies du monde et elles ne se cachaient rien.

**-J'étais enceinte de Stefan avant que nous ne soyons mariés, j'ai fait le calcul** chuchota la future maman, en rigolant devant mon expression qui devait être comique.

**-Sérieusement ?** Elle hocha la tête. **C'est logique après tout. Vous partiez tous les soirs ensemble. J'aurais dû m'en douter !** Marmonna-t-elle en regardant les joues de sa belle-sœur qui se coloraient de rouge. Elle savait, maintenant, pourquoi Rebekah n'en avait parlé à personne et pourquoi le bébé viendrait plus tôt au monde.  
**  
-Tu l'as dit à Stefan ou pas ? **Demanda Caroline, en conflit avec le fait de l'annoncer à Nik ou attendre quand ils soient mariés.

**-Non, car je ne l'ai compris que plus tard. J'étais tellement immergée dans les préparatifs de mon mariage que je n'ai pas remarqué que je n'avais pas eu mes règles pendant deux mois. **

**-Exactement comme moi **remarqua Caroline. Elle stressait, car techniquement, elle allait être une maman adolescente. En ce temps-ci, c'était parfaitement normal car généralement les filles âgées de 16 étaient considérées comme des femmes. Donc prête à être mariée et à donner naissance. **Que dois-je faire, Bekah ?**  
**  
-Je pense que tu devrais en parler à mon frère**, dit-elle simplement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Tu as sûrement raison. Je devrais aller le dire à Niklaus** confirma Caroline, tendue à l'extrême. Elle se demandait comment il allait le prendre.

Elle était sur le point de sortir de la cuisine quand l'originelle poussa un hurlement. Elle fit demi-tour et accourut vers sa sœur qui tenait son ventre en haletant.

**-Bekah, qu'est qui ne va pas ? **Demanda Caroline, inquiète en la voyant ainsi. La future maman serra les lèvres réprimant un hurlement de douleur.

**-Je ne sais pas ! J'ai eu une crampe dans mon estomac. Et du liquide coulent d'entre mes jambes. Caroline, je crois... que le bébé ARRIVE **finit-elle d'expliquer en hurlant de douleur.

**-Tu as déjà eu ce genre de crampes auparavant ? **Questionna Caroline en commençant à laisser la panique la submerger. Rebecca secoua la tête. **Peux-tu te lever ?** Nouveau hochement de tête. Les filles se levèrent pour aller dans la chambre des jeunes mariés où elle l'installa confortablement. Caroline prit congés après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien installée.

Après quelques minutes à chercher Stefan, sa sœur le trouva dans la forêt, au loin.

**-STEFAN !** Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci, releva la tête et la regarda.

Voyant sa sœur aussi paniquée, il accourut vers elle.  
**  
-Caroline ? Qu'est qui ce passe ? **Demanda Stefan, étonné de voir sa sœur dans un tel état.

**-Je pense que Rebekah est en plein travail. Le bébé arrive et elle est seule à la maison. Elle doit être horrifiée** expliqua à la hâte Caroline. **J'y retourne ! Toi, appelle Esther.** Stefan parti à grande vitesse sans poser de questions. Caroline fit volte-face et reparti en courant à la maison afin de rassurer Rebekah. Il semblait que les crampes dut au travail, devenaient de plus en plus proche. Rebekah retenait son souffle à chaque fois et se tortillait de douleur. Dommage que la péridurale n'existait pas à l'époque, mais Caroline avait vu une vidéo d'accouchement pendant sa deuxième année de SVT.

**-Rebekah, j'ai besoin que tu respires en prenant de grandes inspirations. Ne retiens pas ton souffle **déclara Caroline en lui attrapant la main. **Je reviens tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Stefan et ta mère vont bientôt arriver. **Caroline alla dans la salle de bain et prit des serviettes propres en faisant chauffer de l'eau. Quand tout à coup, elle entendit des gémissements venant de la chambre, elle sortit et courut vers l'originelle. En voyant Caroline arrivée, Rebekah hurla de douleur.  
**  
-Ça fait mal !** Cria-t-elle en serrant d'une main les draps tandis que l'autre était posée sur son ventre.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Ta mère serra bientôt là, **consola Caroline d'une voix douce et compatissante envers la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Elle prit un chiffon et essuya le front de sa belle-sœur, couvert de sueur.** Il suffit de prendre de grandes inspirations. **

Après quelques minutes à l'encourager, Esther entra dans la maisonnette. Caroline s'écarta rapidement afin de laisser sa place à la sorcière.

**-Maman, j'ai mal ! C'est tellement douloureux !** cria Rebekah à sa mère alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-**Je sais ma chérie. Mais tu es une femme forte et courageuse. Je sais que tu peux le faire** déclara Esther, confiante.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Temps présent**

Rebekah était assise devant la cheminée, les yeux dans le vague regardant le feu ardent. Son corps était différent, elle avait regardée mais rien n'avait changé. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Elle posa inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre comme pour se protéger. Elle se sentait si vide à l'intérieur. C'est comme si son cœur avait des trous, il lui manquait quelque chose d'important pour être complète. Elle entendit la porte grincer quand elle s'ouvrit, puis des pas se dirigeant vers elle. Elle arracha ses yeux de la cheminée et regarda Klaus qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

**-Tu as bien dit que Shane était mort sur l'île, non ? **Demanda Klaus, confus.

**-Oui. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?** Demanda-t-elle, en se levant du sol et en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

**-Disons simplement, qu'il est de retour à Mystic Falls !** Déclara Klaus, en se levant et en commençant à faire de longues enjambées.  
**  
- Que veux-tu dire par '' il est de retour '' ? **Questionna l'originelle en se levant à son tour. Elle se souvenait encore du corps sans vie de Shane sur le sol alors qu'elle partait. Le Professeur Shane était définitivement mort à part si, il avait du sang de vampire dans son organisme.

**-Silas a pris la forme de Shane lorsque celui-ci est mort !** Dit Klaus.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Nik ?  
**  
**-Je veux dire, petite sœur, que Silas ressemble à Shane** répondit-il, agacé.

**-J'avais compris, je ne suis pas idiote ! **Tonna-t-elle. **Ce que je voulais dire c'est comment est-ce possible ? Comment un vieux vampire de deux mille ans pourrait prendre une forme différente ?**

**-Je pense qu'il est bien plus puissant que nous le pensions à l'origine.** Déclara Klaus, d'une voix tendue.

**-Il faut s'en débarrasser !**

**-Tu commences à penser comme moi,** taquina Klaus.** Je suis allé voir des sorcières à la Nouvelle-Orléans et elles m'ont confirmé qu'il existait un remède contre le vampirisme. **

**-Quoi ?** Elle était choquée. Comment une telle chose est possible. **Où est-il ?**

-**C'est Katerina qui l'a. Sur ce coup-là, elle nous a bien eus !** Expliqua Klaus, amusé.

**-Mais, mais comment l'a-t-elle obtenu avant nous ?  
**  
**-Elle vous à suivit pendant que vous exploriez l'île à la recherche de la cure. Après ça elle s'est faite passer pour Elena et à réveiller Silas afin de prendre le remède.** Expliqua avec indifférence, Klaus.

**-Nous devons le récupérer au plus vite, avant qu'elle ne l'utilise !** s'exclama Rebekah, impatiente de mettre la main dessus.

**-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. **Dit-il avec un sourit amusé en regardant sa sœur trépigner d'impatient.

-**Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? **Demanda-t-elle confuse face au comportement de son frère. Il y a quelques jours, Niklaus avait peur que les Salvatore et Compagnie, l'utilisent contre lui. Maintenant, il devrait avoir plus peur, sachant que c'est Katerina qu'il l'a en sa possession.

**-J'ai le sentiment qu'elle va vouloir échanger... La guérison en échange de sa liberté** expliqua Klaus en souriant.

XXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
****Temps Passé**

Pendant ce temps, en dehors de la chambre occupée par sa femme, sa sœur et sa belle-mère, Stefan attendait devant la porte close en faisant les cent pas. A chaque fois que Rebekah poussait un cri de douleur, il s'arrêtait devant la porte en attente de nouvelles. Nik ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de perdre sa sœur ou le bébé et il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Stefan endurait et ressentait en ce moment même. Il se demandait ce qu'il ferait si c'était Caroline à l'extérieur avec sa sœur et lui à l'intérieur. Il ne supportait pas de voir son ami dans un tel état. Stefan serait prêt à enlever et prendre toute la douleur de sa femme pour lui. L'originel était heureux pour sa sœur Stefan était un homme bien. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci.

**-Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir, mon ami. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le premier accouchement auquel assiste ma mère. Tout va bien se passer. Ai confiance,** tenta de raisonner Klaus, en voyant Stefan s'agiter dans tous les sens alors qu'il prenait un siège.

**-Pense à cela mon frère, bientôt, nous pourrons voir notre neveu** dit Kol, afin de le rassurer. Celui-ci prit le petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé et se mit à manger.

**-Est ce que le bébé est arrivé ou pas encore ? **Demanda Henrik en franchissant la porte avec un regard heureux sur le visage. **Bekah va bien ? **Juste à ce moment, celle-ci cria de douleur et le visage d'Henrik se tendit.

**-Je pense que nous devrions aller faire un peu de tir à l'arc afin de nous entraîner, en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles !** Répondit Kol, esquivant du coup la question de son cadet, tout en embarquant Henrik par l'épaule.

Et pour une fois, Niklaus était d'accord avec Kol, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas que son plus jeune frère soit traumatisé par les cris constants de douleur de leur sœur. Au moment où ils allaient sortir, la porte s'ouvrit sur Caroline tenant dans ses bras un paquet.

**- Stefan Forbes, laisse-moi te dire que tu as énormément de chance car tu es l'heureux père d'un magnifique petit garçon !** S'enthousiasma Caroline, des étoiles dans les yeux.

**-Un garçon ?** S'étonna Stefan avec un regard stupéfait. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes de joie. **Un fils !** Un énorme sourire fendit son visage arrivant jusqu'à ses oreilles.  
**  
-Félicitation, mon ami ! **Hurla Klaus.

Il se pencha pour regarder le nouveau-né alors que Caroline le plaçait soigneusement dans les bras de Stefan. Il avait les cheveux blonds de Rebekah et les yeux vert de Stefan, mais en fait, il était le parfait mélange des deux. Le bébé regarda son père droit dans les yeux, lui fit un énorme sourire et tendit son petit poing. Mais avant que l'un deux ne puissent faire n'importe quoi, Caroline tourna les talons et referma la porte, faisant lever les yeux de Nik et Stefan du bébé. Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets pour Rebekah.

Kol entra par la grande porte, Henrik derrière lui, à grandes enjambées. Mais quand il vit le bébé dans les bras de son beau-frère, il accourut.

**-Est-ce mon neveu ?** Demanda avec enthousiasme Kol en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Stefan et en poussant Nik d'un coup de coude. Stefan hocha la tête et se retourna afin qu'Henrik, qui était resté en arrière puisse le voir, lui aussi. **Coucou toi ! C'est Tonton Kol !** S'exclama-t-il en le voyant le regarder de ses grands yeux.

**-Un garçon ! C'est merveilleux. Ma sœur et toi avez bien travaillé ! **S'amusa Henrik, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à sauter pour avoir un aperçu.

Entre temps, Elie et Finn étaient venus à leur rencontre. Eux aussi admiraient leur neveu en félicitant le nouveau papa. Puis l'interrogeant sur l'état de santé de leur petite sœur. Encore une fois, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement sur Caroline, qui se tenait là, les regardant attentivement.

**-Vous pouvez entrer maintenant, il y a une surprise qui vous attend à l'intérieur **déclara-t-elle souriante, en leur faisant un petit signe pour pénétrer dans la chambre.

Stefan et le reste des frères originels entrèrent dans la chambre, trouvant dans le lit Rebekah enchevêtrée dans les draps et tenant dans ses bras un autre bébé, lui aussi enveloppé dans des couvertures. **Des jumeaux ! **S'exclamèrent en même temps tous les frères Mikaelson, pendant que Stefan souriait et que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

**-Il s'agit d'une fille, **expliqua la nouvelle maman, en souriant avec lassitude. Elle avait l'air épuisée, c'était compressif. Déjà un bébé c'était éprouvant, alors deux. Mais ses yeux brillaient comme jamais d'un bonheur unique. Stefan vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de sa femme en regardant leur magnifique fille.

**-Deux bébés ! Pas étonnant que tu étais si grosse, grande sœur !** Dit Kol en rigolant, content pour sa sœur qui avait toujours voulue cette vie, celle de mère et d'épouse.

Niklaus s'approcha de l'autre côté du lit regardant sa nièce dans les bras protecteur de sa mère. Elle était tout le contraire de son frère, elle avait les yeux bleu clair de sa sœur et les cheveux bruns de Stefan. Mais tout comme son jumeau, elle était un bon mélange des deux parents. Caroline se trouvait derrière lui et lui tenait la main en la serrant doucement.

**-Elle sera d'une grande beauté, tout comme sa mère ! **Dit-elle pendant que Nik acquiesçait en accord avec sa fiancée. Il regarda sa sœur, elle semblait avoir complètement oublié les dix dernières minutes de douleur qu'elle avait vécue pour mettre au monde, ses deux merveilles.

**-Avez-vous pensé à des prénoms pour mes petits-enfants ?** Demanda Esther, troublant le silence presque religieux, de la chambre. La jeune maman regarda son mari qui lui sourit en retour. Ils avaient tous les deux gagnés le pari sur le sexe de l'enfant.

-**Son prénom va être Aden,** murmura Bekah; Niklaus l'entendit tout de même et il sourit. Il était son petit feu. Il ne serait pas surpris, s'il héritait du fort caractère de sa mère.

**-Et son second prénom sera Kol** déclara à haute voix, Stefan. L'intéressé avait l'air choqué par la révélation, pendant un moment avant de laisser échapper un cri d'excitation. Rebekah lui lança un regard dégoûté.

**-Est-ce que tu plaisantes ?** Demanda cette dernière, agacée par le choix de son compagnon.

En voyant sa sœur réagir de la sorte, Nik ne put retenir son rire. Il regarda dans son dos pour voir que Caroline riait. Il était content du choix du second prénom démontrant ainsi que même si le couple avait formé une famille, ils étaient encore une partie important de leur vie.

**-Non, **confirma Stefan. Tout souriant ne redoutant pas la colère de sa femme, bien au contraire.

**-Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'es eu sur mon propre terrain de jeu ! **Bouda-t-elle, offusquée de savoir qu'elle c'était fait avoir.

**-Kol deuxième du nom** chanta l'originel ! Effectuant une petite danse de la victoire et en rigolant.

**-D'accord, donc son nom sera Aden Kol Forbes **déclara Esther. Caroline et Stefan se regardèrent quand la sorcière énonça le nom complet de l'enfant.

**-Le nom de notre fille sera Arianna **annonça ensuite Stefan.

**-Et son second prénom sera Caroline **ajouta Rebekah, en regardant sa belle-sœur dans les yeux, brillant de bonheur et de larmes refoulées.

**-Donc, son nom sera Arianna Caroline Forbes **conclut Nik, en serrant sa compagne dans ses bras.

Maintenant, les enfants passaient de bras en bras afin que chaque membre du clan Mikaelson-Forbes puisse les admirer et les accueillirent dans la famille.

Quant à Klaus, il alla dans la cuisine et s'assit à la grande table. Il prit un bout de parchemin qu'il avait apporté et commença à esquisser les traits des jumeaux nouveau-nés. Grâce à son excellente mémoire, il pouvait dessiner chaque détail. Puis il dessina Stefan, tenant pour la première fois Aden dans ses bras et toutes les émotions qui avaient traversées son visage à ce moment précis.

Il dessina aussi, Caroline avec dans ses bras les deux bébés ou encore le visage heureux d'Henrik alors qu'il regardait les enfants. Tellement absorbé dans son art, il ne vit pas que derrière lui se trouvait quelqu'un. Les mains de Caroline vinrent s'entourer autour de son cou alors qu'elle collait sa poitrine contre son dos. L'originel sourit en la sentant faire.

**-C'est magnifique et étonnant à la fois !** Déclara-t-elle quelques instants plus tard pendant lesquels, elle avait regardé attentivement les dessins.

**-Merci !** dit-t-il en rigolant.

**-Nik, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important. **Déclara Caroline, en se tordant les mains de nervosité alors qu'elle stressait face à la future réaction de son fiancé.

**-Vas-y Love. **Murmura-t-il doucement pour l'encourager.

Au moment où elle allait lui annoncer, Esther sortie de la chambre, en tenant Kol et Henrik pendant qu'Elijah et Finn fermaient la marche suivant leur mère.

**-Bon écoutez-moi tout le monde ! Rebekah a besoin de repos, donc nous rentrons tous à la maison et sans rouspéter **dit-elle. Fixant Kol, qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Après avoir dit cela, elle chassa tout le monde de la maison. Toutefois, avant de partir, elle donna des instructions spécifiques à Caroline pour les soins dont Rebekah aurait besoin. Celle-ci, était allée dormir après avoir couchés les bébés.

Peu de temps après le départ des Mikaelson, Stefan partit dans la chambre pour regarder ses enfants. Il les porta doucement afin de ne pas réveiller sa femme et ressortit de la pièce. Stefan prit place dans le fauteuil à bascule près de la cheminée et baissa les yeux sur les enfants. Il avait enfin une famille. Caroline vint s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de lui.

**-Hey, Aden Kol Salvatore et Arianna Caroline Salvatore ! Dite bonjour à Tante Care** chuchota Stefan, attendrit.

Caroline sourit, devant elle se tenait deux magnifiques petits anges.

**Eh bien ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Aimez-vous leurs noms ? Comment à votre avis Klaus va réagir face au fait que Caroline soit enceinte ? Et Kol va-t-il être un Tonton complètement gaga de son neveu ?  
Dites le moi par Reviews ! Merci ! :3**


	5. Chapitre 14 : Voyage dans le temps

**Chapitre 14 : voyage dans le temps**

**Temps présent**

Klaus était assis comme à son habitude au coin du feu, crépitant dans la cheminée de pierre en sirotant un verre de Whisky Pur Malt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Caroline, encore et encore. Il essayait constamment de trouver quelque chose à faire afin de la garder hors de son esprit. Quatorze jours avaient passé depuis la nouvelle de sa disparition. Il n'arrivait pas à penser qu'elle était morte, définitivement. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi non plus, il lui vouait d'aussi forts sentiments. Jamais ! Jamais dans plus d'un millier d'années, Klaus n'avait rencontré une femme comme elle, réussissant à combler son cœur et à faire briller la lumière dans son sombre monde, illuminant. Mais maintenant qu'elle était partie, il se sentait incomplet, vide. Au fil des jours, le sentiment ce renforçait de plus en plus. Il voulait désespérément savoir ce qui lui arrivait. L'hybride Originel n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sentiments à l'égard de quiconque. Il avait vu Rebekah pleurer et regarder fixement devant elle. Klaus se demandait si elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Était-ce une chose que seul les originels ressentaient ? Les questions continuaient à tourbillonner dans son esprit. Mais il ne voulait pas demander, car cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait partager ses sentiments. Et il n'était pas du genre à en parler. En plus de cela, il avait fait des rêves chaque nuit depuis ce jour-là. Mais quand il se réveillait, les rêves semblaient disparaître, laissant derrière lui de violents maux de tête. Peu importe, s'il essayait de s'accrocher à eux, il n'y arrivait pas. Il savait qu'il devrait aller chez une sorcière mais tout de suite, il avait d'autres priorités. Il devait d'abord attendre que Katherine ce montre pour l'échange de son remède et il devait aussi trouver un moyen de tuer la sorcière Bennett.

**Temps passé**

Caroline attendait Klaus dans le domaine que son frère avait acheté, pour y construire la demeure des Forbes. Les jumeaux étaient âgés d'un jour et ils étaient en parfaite santé. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois pendant la nuit à cause de leurs cris. Elle était désolée pour Rebekah et Stefan, qui avaient dû veiller toute la nuit afin de nourrir les jumeaux toutes les 3 heures et qui n'avaient pas dormi ou alors peu, comme elle. Caroline s'assit sous un arbre à proximité. Ce n'était pas seulement la faute de son neveu et de sa nièce si elle était fatiguée mais aussi celle de l'enfant qui grandissait en elle. Le stress accumulé aidait aussi à dégrader son état. Caroline mis sa main sur son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir, il devenait urgent de la dire à Niklaus. Normalement si tout se passait bien, elle allait lui dire aujourd'hui. Elle était nerveuse au sujet de la façon dont il allait le prendre. Elle savait que dans le futur, il n'avait jamais envisagé cette option, peut-être de peur d'être un mauvais père ou alors tout simplement car il ne pouvait pas procréer.

Hier soir, Mikael était revenu de son voyage qui avait était écourté. Klaus lui avait fait la promesse d'en parler à son père aujourd'hui même. Le Chef de famille était venu afin d'accueillir les nouveaux membres de la famille dont il tirait une grande fierté et la nouvelle d'un héritier mâle, semblait l'avoir mis de bonne humeur. Elle espérait ardemment que tout c'était bien passé à l'annonce de leur mariage. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas tout de suite Nik marcher vers l'endroit où elle se reposait. La future maman agita la main indiquant où elle se trouvait. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras où elle s'installa confortablement, appréciant la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait.

**-Bonjour, Love**** ! **Dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux respirant son odeur qui l'apaisait.

**-On dirait que tu vas bien**** ! **Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire mutin et une expression taquine. Klaus releva sa tête et lui sourit en retour. **Alors ... as-tu parlé à Mikael ? **Questionna-t-elle, inquiète de la réaction de son futur beau-père.

**-J'ai essayé de l'informer de la situation ce matin, mais il m'a encore évité en pestant qu'il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire, que m'écouter !**Expliqua-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains, désespérant un jour réussir à lui parler.

**- Vous devez lui dire ! Nous avons besoin de nous marier au plus vite !** Déclara Caroline paniqué. Nik, quant à lui, la regarda confus, quant à son expression. Pourquoi voulait-elle se précipiter alors qu'avant elle voulait attendre ?!

**-Caroline, je suis en train de lui en parler**. Contre-attaqua Klaus, en faisant preuve de patience.

**-Chéri, si vous ne pouvez pas lui parler, alors annonce-le-lui simplement. Il devra alors t'écouter** ! Eructa Caroline en commençant à marcher de long en large. On pouvait entendre toute la frustration que contenait sa voix et voir les larmes commencer à faire leur chemin sur ses joues. Elle détourna le regard. Klaus se leva en lui prenant le menton afin qu'elle soit devant lui alors que leur regard se vrillait l'un dans l'autre.

**-Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**Demanda Nik, surpris par son comportement.

**-Je suis ... je suis enceinte.**Murmura Caroline en baissa les yeux. Et comme il ne parlait pas, elle se risqua à jeter un œil. Il avait l'air choqué et puis quand l'information arriva à son cerveau, son expression changea. **Et tu en colère ?**

**-Bien sûr que non Love, bien au contraire. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Mais tu as raison ma douce, il faut se marier au plus vite**. Déclara le futur papa en souriant. **Je vais annoncer notre mariage ce soir. Je te le promets. Peu importe ce que mon père dira.**Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra fort contre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Caroline était contente qu'il ait bien pris la nouvelle. **Quand l'as-tu découvert ? Questionna quand même Nik.**

**-Je l'ai découvert hier par hasard. En fait, c'est Rebekah qui a compris avant moi.**Expliqua-t-elle heureuse. **Je suis enceinte de trois mois, maintenant.**

**-Cela veut dire que le bébé arrivera bientôt** ! S'exclama-t-il

**-Tu es sûre que tu le veux vraiment ?**Demanda Caroline, quant aux responsabilités qu'engendre le fait d'être parents. En le regardant, elle fut stupéfaite ; il était si calme et posé. Habituellement, les garçons de son âge seraient paniqués que leurs copines tombent enceinte sans le vouloir.

**-Oui, Love. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille avec toi et maintenant ce rêve est devenu réalité !** S'enthousiasma-t-il, en souriant largement. Il avait l'air excité, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il était toujours un peu inquiet de la réaction de Mikael.

Cette nuit-là, Nik annonça devant toute la famille Mikaelson, ainsi que Stefan et Rebekah, qu'ils allaient se marier. Mikael s'éloigna juste après l'annonce en direction des bois, pendant que le reste de la famille était venue les féliciter en vue de leur mariage.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de ton père Niklaus, je vais lui parler.** Déclara Esther, en voyant le regard désolé de son fils. Puis elle s'en alla voir les jumeaux.

Nik était extrêmement heureux que tout ce soit bien passé. Même sa mère allait aider à convaincre son père. Il regarda Caroline, elle avait l'air extatique. Elle était entourée par Kol et Henrik qui plaisantaient avec elle sur le fait qu'elle allait bien être leur belle-sœur. La future maman rayonnait comme jamais auparavant, sûrement à cause de la grossesse. Il était surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lorsqu'Esther rentra du marché, elle appela Stefan et sa fille du salon, afin qu'ils l'accompagnent à la maison d'Ayanna avec les jumeaux. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination, Esther expliqua comment elle allait faire un sort sur les bébés pour les protéger contre tous dommages, magiques ou non. La sorcière et Esther avaient les mains jointes au centre du salon et elles ont commencé à chanter une incantation en latin. Leurs autres mains étaient mises sur les bébés. Stefan pouvait sentir une sorte de courant magique magnétique envelopper les bébés et ce transmettre aux autres personne dans la pièce. Bientôt, le sort de protection fut terminé et Esther déclara qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Esther pris Arianna des mains de Stefan et commença à marcher en direction de la maison avec Rebekah. Stefan l'a suivi quand il entendit la sorcière l'appeler.

**-Je pense que vous avez oublié cela !**Dit-elle en lui montrant ledit couteau en levant la lame. Stefan s'approcha afin de le reprendre. Quand il eut remis le couteau dans son étui à sa hanche gauche, elle murmura: « **Revenez ce soir et venez avec Caroline directement. Nous devons discuter de quelque chose d'important. »**Stefan hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le domaine Mikaelson. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il regretterait cette situation, pas le fait d'être père mais celui d'être allé voir la sorcière pour la supplier de les renvoyer dans leur temps.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-A mon tour de tenir Kol deuxième du nom ! **Hurla l'intéressé en prenant Aden des mains d'Elie. **Salut petit Kol, je suis ton oncle préféré !** Déclara-t-il sûr de lui en se ventant.

**-Son nom est Aden et je ne veux pas que mon fils soit comme toi, un coureur de jupons, doublé d'un imbécile**** ! **HurlaRebecca alors que son frère souriait à pleine dents devant le comportement de sa sœur aînée.

**- Il sera comme moi, il faut juste qu'il grandisse encore avant de pouvoir m'égaler.**DitKol en faisant un clin d'œil à son neveu. Pendant ce temps, Stefan tira Caroline à côté de lui pour lui parler. Tous les Mikaelson semblaient être absorbés par les deux nouveaux membres de la famille.

**-Que ce passe-t-il ?**Demanda Caroline. Elle pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout en voyant le visage de Stefan déformé par le chagrin.

**-Ayanna veut nous voir ce soir, sans faute.**ExpliquaStefan d'un ton sinistre.

**-Non ! Pas maintenant****. **S'exclamaCaroline une main volant sur sa bouche alors que la réalité l'a frappait de plein fouet.

**-Je sais, mais elle devait nous parler de quelque chose avant****. **RapportaStefan en prenant la main de sa sœur dans le sienne. Caroline hocha la tête avec des yeux larmoyants. Elle ne pouvait pas faire et dire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Tout leur monde semblait s'écrouler juste sous leurs yeux. Elle allait enfin se marier !

**-Je ne veux pas partir**. Sanglota-t-elle sur l'épaule de son frère de cœur.

**-Je sais. Voyons ce qu'Ayana a à nous dire avant de prendre une quelconque décision.**dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras musclés, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

**-Stefan…**

**-Oui.**

**-Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu dois savoir. Je suis enceinte de Niklaus expliqua-t-elle.**Stefan la regarda choqué pendant un long moment et puis sourie en la prenant dans ses bras, heureux pour sa meilleur amie et sœur de substitution.

**-Est-ce que Klaus le sait ?**Demanda-t-il. Caroline hocha la tête.

**-Aujourd'hui même ! Je viens à peine de lui annoncer. Qu'allons-nous faire?**Voyant son interrogation, elle précisa sa pensée.**Pour Aden et Arianna? Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ici, sachant que la famille Mikaelson va mal tourner.**Déclara Caroline, inquiète de la future sécurité de sa nièce et de son neveu.

**-Je sais. Nous devons parler à Ayanna, nous trouverons une solution, j'en suis certain ****! **Réconforta Stefan, lui-même inquiet pour ses enfants. Elle accepta d'aller voir l'ancêtre de Bonnie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cette nuit-là, Stefan descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa femme afin de l'informer que sa sœur et lui allaient se promener un peu, et qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour. Pour justifier cette sortie, Caroline expliqua à Bekah qu'elle allait annoncer sa situation à son frère, ce à quoi sa belle-sœur lui souhaita bonne chance. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait réellement. Stefan et Caroline sortirent en silence, se dirigeant vers la maison d'Ayanna au bord du lac. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint enfin la maison, la sorcière les attendait devant et les invitaient à entrer et à s'installer.

**-S'il vous plaît, avant de commencer prenez un siège.**Invita la sorcière, jouant son rôle d'hôtesse à la perfection. Caroline et Stefan s'assirent autour d'une table ronde en bois.**J'ai enfin acquise asses de puissance pour vous renvoyer dans votre temps. Dans trois jours, la veille de la pleine lune, vous serez chez vous. En espérant que votre arrivée ici, n'est pas eue beaucoup d'interférences dans l'histoire.**Expliqua la Sorcière sûre d'elle.

**-Ayanna, tant de choses ont changé depuis que nous sommes là. Nous nous sommes installés, nous avons fondé une famille.**Expliqua Stefan, perturbé par ce que la sorcière venait de leur dire.

**-****Je comprends Stefan, mais vous devez revenir à votre temps. La Nature doit être équilibrée.** Compatit-elle, en prenant la main de Stefan et Caroline dans les siennes.

**-D'accord, mais les enfants viennent avec nous dans ce cas****.** Renchérit Caroline en se levant.

**-Je ne peux pas envoyer les enfants avec vous.**DéclaraAyana. **Ils sont de ce temps et je ne peux pas enlever des nouveau-nés à leur mère de cette façon. Ce serait contre la nature et encore plus, les esprits.**

**-Mais ils vont voir leur mère à nouveau. Vous devez comprendre que s'ils restent ici, ils auront une incidence sur l'avenir et donc sur nos vies !**Expliqua Caroline tentant de la convaincre.

**-Je vous ai dit que je ne veux pas savoir et connaître l'avenir**** ! **Dit-elle fermement

**- Rebekah verra ses enfants de nouveau et ils n'auront pas vieilli du tout. Il faut donc qu'ils viennent avec nous !** Déclara Caroline.

La sorcière les regarda un instant, évaluant les arguments qu'ils venaient de lui exposer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit: **D'accord, je vais envoyer les nouveau-nés avec vous, mais pour que cela soit possible, j'ai besoin de plus de puissance Et vous devez le dire impérativement à Rebekah**** ! **Exigea Ayanna.

**-Nous ne pouvons pas lui dire !**Conclu Stefan, paniqué par la demande de la sorcière. **Elle ne nous permettra jamais de prendre les enfants avec nous**.

**-Si vous voulez prendre les bébés avec vous, alors vous devez lui dire ! Parce que je vais devoir canaliser la puissance de ses pouvoirs de sorcière.**Expliquala sorcière avec une expression grave sur le visage.**La nature obéit, elle aussi à des règles. Si je dois les envoyer avec vous, alors Rebekah doit vous donner la permission. Ainsi, je pourrais canaliser la magie qui coule dans ses veines.**

**-Comment pouvez-vous canaliser la puissance de ma femme ? Elle n'est pas une sorcière à ce que je sache !?**Demanda confus Stefan quant à la tournure des événements.

**-C'est parce qu'elle a la capacité dans être une. Le sang de sa mère coule toujours dans ses veines donc elle à un capital magique enfouit dans son ADN. **Expliqua Ayanna, en faisant preuve d'une grande patiente.

**-N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen?**Demanda tout de même Caroline. Comment allons-nous le dire à Rebekah ? Comment lui dire qu'elle doit se séparer de ces enfants ? Ils viennent à peine de naître ! Elle aura le cœur brisé et il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle nous laisse emporter les bébés avec nous.

**-Non ! Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.**Répliqua durement la sorcière, têtue.

Stefan et Caroline étaient assis là, à penser à ce qu'ils allaient faire par apport à la situation. Comment allaient-ils expliquer à Rebekah, qu'ils étaient de l'avenir et qu'ils avaient besoin de retourner dans leur temps avec les enfants afin qu'ils puissent tous être réunis dans mille ans?

**-Ayana, il y a autre chose****. **Soupira Caroline, car elle avait peur de la réponse de la sorcière.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda celle-ci maintenant curieuse

**-Je suis enceinte. Serez-vous capable de me renvoyer en toute sécurité avec mon bébé?**Demanda Caroline, inquiète pour la santé de son enfant.

Ayanna l'a regardait un bref instant puis son ventre. Elle sortit son grimoire et commença à chercher quelque chose dedans.

**-Je le peux. Mais j'ai juste besoin du sang du père volontairement donné.** **Une fois que vous êtes envoyés dans votre temps, je vais effacer tous les souvenirs de toi, de cette période afin que personne ne se souvienne de vous.**

**- Comment allons-nous-leur rappeler quand nous serons de retour?** Stefan demandait.

**-Vous devez trouver un moyen. Il y a toujours des trous dans la boucle. **Déclara la sorcière, mystérieuse.

Stefan et Caroline se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient dans le même bateau, depuis le début et cela continuerait Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et ils étaient sur le point de partir affronter leur destin. Alors qu'ils partaient, Ayanna leur hurla du perron de sa maison:

**-S'il vous plaît, rejoignez moi au plus tard ici après le coucher du soleil. Le jour avant la pleine lune. C'est votre seule chance de retour. Sinon, vous perturberez en permanence l'équilibre menant à un changement d'événements qui aurait dû se produire dans votre futur. Ah et aussi, apportez tous les objets qui peuvent leur rappeler des souvenirs de vous. Cela est essentiel !**

Stefan et Caroline hochèrent la tête de droite à gauche. Ils retournèrent à la maison en faisant le chemin inverse en silence.

**-Nous devons leur dire.**Murmura Caroline avec douceur.

**-Je sais. Nous avons seulement une journée, sur le plan technique.**

Cette nuit-là, ni Stefan ni Caroline n'arrivèrent pas à s'endormir. Les anciens vampires essayaient de penser à des façons différentes de raconter à Rebekah et Klaus leur histoire, car tous deux redoutaient leurs réactions. Ils ne voulaient pas partir de cette époque. Dans la matinée, chacun d'eux prirent le petit déjeuner en silence. Bekah remarquait l'hostilité et pensait que c'était parce que Stefan avait découvert que Caroline était enceinte avant qu'elle et Nik soient mariés.

**-Stefan, ne vous en faites pas. **Murmurason épouse, en prenant une des mains de son mari dans les siennes.

**-Hein?** Stefan ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

**-Je sais que vous êtes bouleversé, qu'elle soit enceinte avant le mariage, mais c'est correct parce qu'ils vont se marier.** Tenta de défendre la blonde originelle, d'une voix douce.

**-Ce n'est pas cela !** répondit Stefan comprenant l'inquiétude de sa tendre épouse.

**-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?** demanda Rebekah, attendant une explication. Elle avait l'air tendue.

**-Quand est ce que ton frère sera ici** ? Répondit Stefan.

**-Bientôt. Il a dit qu'il serait là après le petit déjeuner.** Stefan hocha la tête et ne dit rien. Rebekah avait l'air vraiment confus. Il ne c'était jamais comporté comme ça auparavant.

Bientôt, l'originel arriva et marchait vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas déterminé suivit de sa femme. Il embrassa Caroline qui le regardait les larmes coulant de ses yeux et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Stefan.

**-Caroline, peux-tu s'il te plaît fermer la porte d'entrée à double tour ?**Demanda Stefan, d'une voix tremblante d'angoisse. Caroline ferma rapidement la porte et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa belle-sœur.

**-Il y a quelque chose que nous devons vous dire à tous les deux. Quelque chose d'important.** Déclara gravement Stefan. Nik avait l'air confus, puis il regarda sa sœur qui avait aussi la même expression sur son visage.

**-Nik, rappelle-toi quand je t'ai demandé si tu croyais que le Voyage dans le temps était possible, lorsque nous étions dans le champ après le mariage.**Demanda Caroline, avec un sourire triste. L'originel hocha la tête pour affirmer. C'était juste une question curieuse de ce qu'il se souvenait. **Eh bien, c'est possible !**affirma Caroline.

**-Quoi ?**Hurlèrentle frère et la sœur en même temps.

**-Oui, il y a une magie capable de traverser l'espace-temps afin de changer d'époque****. **Expliqua Stefan, en se tordant les mains.

**-Comment le sais-tu Stefan?** Demanda sa femme, hésitante quant à la réponse.

**-Parce que ...** Commença Caroline mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

**-C'est parce que nous sommes d'une autre époque !**ContinuaStefan à la place de sa sœur. Les deux Mickaelson étaient vraiment choqués.

**-Comment est-ce possible?**

Caroline commençait à expliquer comment Bonnie, sa meilleure amie sorcière, faisait un sort de nettoyage pour se purifier de la magie d'expression et qu'une chose en important une autre, ils avaient fait un bond dans le temps, arrivant ici. Elle leur expliqua donc, que Stefan et elle étaient de l'avenir. Rebekah et Klaus se rassemblaient, ils avaient encore beaucoup de questions.

**-Alors, pourquoi vous nous le dites que maintenant ?**Questionnal'originelle, toujours en état de choc. Stefan redoutait cette question plus qu'une autre. C'est à ce moment, qu'il devait lui dire qu'il allait la laisser dans une journée.

**-C'est parce qu'Ayanna a acquise asses de puissance pour nous renvoyer à notre époque et ainsi rétablir l'équilibre de la nature qui fut bouleversée par notre arrivée.**Avoua Stefan, en choisissant avec soin ses mots.

**-Non !**HurlaRebekah en se levant. Elle était en larmes, les poings serrés.

**-Je ne vous laisserai pas partir ! Je me fiche que l'équilibre de la nature soit compromis !**Dit Klaus en se levant également à son tour.

**-Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter alors que nous venons de nous marier et d'avoir les jumeaux !**Cria celle-ci, furieuse qu'il l'envisage.

**-Nous ne voulons pas partir, mais nous le devons !**Pleura Caroline, alors que ses hormones prenaient le dessus.

**-Il doit y avoir une autre façon. Nous pouvons en parler à notre mère. Elle va sûrement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela d'arriver****. **Dit Klaus. Il venait de trouver le grand Amour et il n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

**-Nous ne pouvons pas le dire à ta mère.**Rétorqua Caroline, affolée.

**-Il y a plus. C**ontinua Stefan.

**-Qu'y a-t-il encore?** Demanda Bekah en soupirant.

**-Nous nous reverrons dans l'avenir.**

**-Quoi ? De quelle année êtes-vous?**S'exclama Klaus, abasourdi.

**-2013.** Répondit Caroline.

**-Mais c'est à 1000 ans de distance. Comment pourrions-nous nous rejoindre alors ? Nous ne serons que de la poussière lorsque vous viendrait au monde !** déclara Klaus.

**-C'est l'autre partie de la vérité. Dans les prochaines années, votre mère sous la demande de Mikael, va faire de vous des êtres immortels appelés vampires. **annonça Stefan.

Pendant un long moment, Klaus et Rebekah se regardaient. Puis tous les quatre s'assirent en silence. Stefan sentit finalement le courage influé en lui et il reprit la parole de nouveau.

**-Bekah, je dois prendre les enfants avec moi.** dit Stefan d'une traite. Beaucoup d'émotions passèrent sur le visage de sa femme. D'abord elle fut choqué, puis blessé et enfin la colère pris le dessus.

**-Non ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser prendre mes enfants et les emmener loin de moi.**Elle se releva alors que la colère irradiait littéralement d'elle et commença à faire les cent pas.

**-Rebekah, s'il te plaît ! Ecoute-moi un instant. Une fois que vous deviendrez immortel, vous ne serez plus en mesure d'avoir des enfants. Si Stefan les emmène avec nous dans l'avenir, vous pourrez les revoir et ils n'auront qu'une semaine comme maintenant.**expliqua Caroline, lentement. Elle qui était plongée dans ses pensées, revient parmi eux.

**-Explique !**ordonna-t-elle. Caroline lui expliqua ce que voulait dire être des vampires et comment ils ne pouvaient pas procréer. Elle expliqua également comment les jumeaux n'auraient pas grandi quand elle les reverrait encore à nouveau.

**-J'ai besoin de ta permission pour prendre les enfants avec moi en permettant à Ayanna de canaliser tes pouvoirs de potentiel sorcière héréditaire. Je te donne ma parole que tu reverras nos enfants à nouveau.** dit Stefan, solennellement. Rebekah était restée calme tout le long mais il semblait qu'elle commençait à céder à la colère.

**-Qu'en est-il de nous, Love ? Et notre enfant?**demanda Klaus.

**-Ayanna doit également canaliser tes pouvoirs aussi, et elle a besoin de ton sang pour protéger notre bébé lorsque nous serrons entrain de traverser le temps pour qu'il puisse être en toute sécurité.**rassura Caroline. **Je te promets que tu seras là quand notre bébé naîtra.**

L'ambiance dans la maison était solennelle, comme si quelqu'un était mort. Lentement, Stefan se leva et commença la collecte des choses qu'il devait être pris avec eux. Les croquis que Klaus avait dessinés et les portraits sculptés. Caroline commença à expliquer comment ils avaient besoin des choses liées à eux afin de faire remonter des souvenirs. Stefan est même allé à la grotte où il a couvert son nom et le nom de Caroline avec le type de saleté permettant de se fondre avec les parois de la grotte. Tout était prêt ; Ils avaient un sac rempli de tous leurs souvenirs. Il contenait toutes les esquisses faites par Klaus, l'épée utilisée afin d'avoir la bénédiction du mariage, les portraits sculptés et les alliances. Ils ont brûlé tous leurs vêtements et tout ce qui contenait leur mémoire afin que ce soit comme ci, ils n'étaient jamais venus ici. La maison resterait là, isolée dans les bois car il n'avait pas le cœur de la détruire. Caroline et Stefan sont allés à la Maison Familiale des Mikaelson, une dernière fois avant qu'ils disparaissent complètement.

Ils ont essayé de se mêler auprès de leur belle-famille comme si de rien n'était. Ils ont dit au revoir à tout le monde. Caroline pleurait quand elle a dû dire au revoir à Henrik et Kol. Elle ne pourrait pas revoir ses deux meilleurs amis dans le futur, car ils allaient bientôt mourir. Enfin pour le premier, mais pour le suivant c'est Elena et Jérémy qu'il l'avait tué. Stefan transmis ses aux revoir à son copain. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de nommer son fils Kol. Tous les quatre ont marché vers la maison 'Forbes'. Nik prit la main de Caroline.

**-Viens avec moi.** lui demanda doucement Klaus. Caroline hocha la tête et le suivit. Stefan et Rebekah rentrèrent chez eux.

Il l'emmena dans le domaine où ils avaient dormi sous les étoiles après leur première nuit ensemble. Klaus aida Caroline à se coucher sur le sol terreux mélangé à la paille. Il lui prit la main et la baisa.

**-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas continué sur ta lancée en m'avouant tout, la première fois que nous en avons parlez ?** demanda Nik.

**-Je voulais, mais je pensais qu'Ayanna n'avait pas acquise suffisamment de pouvoir alors je pensais que nous resterions ici, encore longtemps. **déclara Caroline en regardant dans les yeux bleus de Klaus. Il hocha la tête et regarda le ciel rempli d'étoiles.

**-Parle-moi de l'avenir. Sommes-nous amoureux?**

**-Eh bien, non pas encore.** **Mais tu me poursuis, tu me fais la cour !**Rigola Caroline. Nik sourit. Il posa doucement sa main sur son ventre.

**-Promets-moi que je serai là quand notre enfant viendra au monde !** dit Nik.

**-Je te le promets. **Sourit Caroline

**-** **Et tu me promets que nous nous marierons une fois que nous serons réunis dans le futur?**demanda Klaus.

**-Je te le promets, Niklaus Mikaelson** ! dit-elle en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Je sentis très vite Nik mordiller et sucer mon cou. Il allait sûrement laisser des traces. Je gémis à voix haute à la sensation que me provoquait ses taquineries et ses lèvres fraîche sur ma peau bouillonnante. En entendant ma réaction, mon cher amour dégagea sa tête de mon cou et me sourit béatement fier de lui…  
Bientôt, il commença à caresser mon corps avec ses mains pendant que je travaillais sur les boutons de sa chemise très lentement._ _En un clin d'œil, je me retrouvai couché au sol avec Klaus, planant au-dessus de moi avec ses mains et ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête, soutenant son poids de mon corps afin de ne pas m'écraser.__Il me regarda avec tendresse, il caressa la pommette d'u__ne de mes joues avec l'une de ses grandes mains. J'en frissonnais. Je capturai ses lèvres et me mis à les caresser en les mordillant. Se dégageant, mon Amour commença un chemin de baiser depuis mon cou vers mon épaule, pour terminer entre la vallée de mes seins. Me laissant la poitrine complètement nue, il s'occupa de mes seins en les suçant, mordillant et les léchant. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement. Je n'en pouvais plus et cela ne faisait que commencer. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent quand Niklaus commença à tracer un sentier de baisers mouillés et des arabesques avec sa langue jusqu'à mon nombril. Tendrement, il se positionna à mon entrée en étant toujours en train de m'embrasser, ce qui fit me concentrer beaucoup dans notre baiser et pas dans autre chose.  
Cet homme merveilleux commença ses assauts lentement et tendrement tout en m'embrassant et me caressant avec douceur. Mes doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux blond sable.__De longues minutes passèrent avant que mon futur mari prenne de la vitesse dans ses mouvements, ceux-ci étaient plus frénétiques et plus puissants. Ses gestes et mouvements étaient de plus en plus durs et rugueux. En même temps, il commença à frotter mon clitoris._

_**-Je t'aimerai toujours Caroline.**__déclara Nik alors qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre son point culminant._

_**-Je t'aimerai toujours Niklaus**__. __murmura Caroline au moment où ils furent emportés par leur orgasme respectif._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

À la maison, Bekah tenait les deux bébés tout contre son cœur. Stefan arriva derrière elle et l'étreignit avec force, comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il embrassa tendrement son front et l'a rapprocha encore plus près de lui. Elle s'assit sur le lit, dans ses bras les bébés et resta comme ça toute la nuit. Le soleil du matin se leva, et le jour était enfin arrivé. Tous les quatre étaient assis en silence pour le petit déjeuner. Henrik était venu et avait joué avec les bébés pendant un certain temps. Pendant le déjeuner, Kol avait pris sa place et avait commencé à leur raconter la nouvelle jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée, ainsi que comment Mikael lui avait permis de lui faire la Cour. Plus tard, ce fut Elijah qui vint à la maison en appelant Kol pour qu'ils aillent à la pêche. Bientôt, le soleil commença à décliné au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Rebekah et Caroline avaient les larmes aux yeux, celles-ci coulaient silencieusement sur leur joues, sans aucune retenue. Ils ont fait leur chemin jusqu'à la maison d'Ayanna, dans un silence lourd de reproche et dont la tension était palpable. Une fois arrivé là-bas, Stefan frappa à la porte et la sorcière l'ouvra lentement tandis qu'elle grinçait en coulissant, le visage fermée de toutes émotions.

**"Entrée. **dit-elle stoïque. Tous les quatre marchèrent dans la petite maison. Allant au salon qui avait été réorganisé pour pouvoir effectuer le rituel qui ramènerait Stefan et Caroline chez eux, auprès de leurs proches.

-**Avant de commencer, Caroline et Stefan s'il vous plaît, prenez chacun un enfant dans vos bras et tenez le fermement.**Caroline pris Aden de l'étreinte de sa belle-sœur alors que Stefan s'occupa de Arianna. **Maintenant jeune homme, mettez un de vos bras autour de la taille de votre sœur tout en ayant une bonne prise sur le bébé. Rebekah, s'il te plaît met ce sac sur l'épaule de ton mari.**ordonna Ayanna.

L'originelle s'exécuta sans rouspéter, retenant de nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

**-Niklaus, s'il vous plaît venez ici.**dit-elle, en lui montrant son côté gauche. **J'ai besoin de votre sang afin que je puisse envoyer votre enfant à naître en toute sécurité à travers le temps.**Nik alla vers elle déterminé et elle lui entailla la paume de la main, pour ensuite récupérer un peu de sang dans un récipient. Elle le tenait dans ses mains et psalmodia une incantation en latin. Après un moment, la sorcière lui donna le petit bol contenant le liquide vermeille et à l'odeur métallique et déclara: **Faites-lui boire !**En donnant un petit coup de tête vers Caroline. Klaus avait l'air écœuré par l'idée de boire du sang.

**-Nik c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude. e**xpliqua Caroline, en voyant le regard confus de son mari. Il pencha le récipient afin que sa femme puisse poser ses lèvres et boire son sang.

**-Qu'en est-il de mes bébés?** Demanda tout d'un coup Rebekah, qui avait suivi toute l'opération.

**-Ils vont aller bien. Esther a jeté un sort de protection très puissant sur eux.** **Il est temps. Rebekah, Niklaus, donnez-moi votre main **dit-elle, en s'emparant avec autorité celles-ci.

Rebekah se dirigea vers les deux voyageurs et caressa ses deux bébés. Elle les embrassa sur la tête, leur murmurant une bénédiction. Puis elle embrassa Stefan sur les lèvres avec ferveur, lui transmettant son amour, sa joie, son bonheur, son respect, sa tristesse, sa confiance et avant tout son espoir. Elle embrassa Caroline sur la joue et prit la main que lui tendait l'amie de longue date de sa mère. Nik embrassa les jumeaux et Caroline, fougueusement sans un mot. Lui et Stefan se claquèrent le dos puis il prit également la main d'Ayanna.

**-Rebekah et Niklaus joignez vos mains, il faut que nous formions un triangle autour d'eux.**expliqua la sorcière.

Une fois cela fait, Ayanna commença à chanter en latin. Caroline et Stefan se sentaient comme s'ils étaient une fois de plus aspirés par une tornade. Ils se tenaient serrés les uns aux autres ainsi les bébés.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stefan se sentit tirer par l'arrière et atterrir au sol sur le dos. Il sentait encore la pression du bras de Caroline autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit les yeux et senti revenir ses capacités vampiriques à coup de pied. Même si la chambre où il se trouvait était sombre, il pouvait dire qu'elle appartenait à Bonnie.

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le Bébé de Klaroline sur le chemin ! Aimez-vous la façon dont l'histoire se poursuit ? S'il vous plaît, laissez vos commentaires! Merci ! :3**

**Et un grand merci à ma****Correctrice : Floriane13**


	6. Chapitre 15 : Rattrapage

**Salut tout le monde ! Il y a quelque chose sur le bébé que vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre ! Alors, bonne lecture ! :3**

**Merci aussi à Tout ceux qui ont laisser des Reviews et Ma correctrice : Floriane13. A applaudir bien fort car elle doit supporter mes fautes et mes répétitions.**

**Je vous préviens aussi que l'auteur de la Fanfiction devient sadique car elle arrête le chapitre à l'endroit le plus intéressant et donc on l'attend... **

**Et je vous préviens de ma part que comme j'ai repris le chemin de l'école ( Pfff ), je vous posterais 1 chapitre par semaine, généralement le MARDI SOIR ou le MERCREDI Après-midi. **

**Et question perso pour ceux qui lise des Fictions Harry Potter : vous préféré qui Remus ou Sirius ( moi les deux donc je peux pas choisir...) Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 15 : Rattrapage.**

Stefan relâcha sa prise sur le pauvre petit corps d'Arianna mais garda une prise ferme quand même. Le petit cri d'Arianna perça alors, la pièce sombre et calme qu'était la chambre de Bonnie. Il entendit grâce à son ouïe super développée quelqu'un s'asseoir dans le lit et tentait d'allumer la lampe de chevet. Il déroula rapidement son bras de Caroline et encore plus rapidement revint sur ses deux pieds. Il fut tout de suite alerté et prêt à se défendre contre toute menace externe. Soudain, les lumières brillèrent de mille feux.

**-Stefan ?** demanda Bonnie stupéfaite de les trouver ici dans son lit.

**-Bonnie,**laissa échapper Stefan, poussant un soupir de soulagement qu'il n'avait même pas eut conscience de retenir. Il posa doucement Arianna sur le lit, tendrement avec douceur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il mit ensuite le sac d'objets sur le sol et se retourna. Bonnie sortie de son lit et serra fortement Stefan dans ses bras, en sanglotant.

**-Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez tous les deux, sain et sauf**** ! **Rigola-t-elle. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues puis elle baissa les yeux sur Caroline qui était toujours inconsciente, étendu sur le parquet. **Caroline !**murmura-t-elle, inquiète en remarquant sa meilleure amie. Caroline avait toujours Aden dans ses bras alors que celui-ci reposait sur sa poitrine, profondément serein. Stefan se pencha à côté de Caroline, ramassa Aden et le plaça à côté de sa sœur sur le lit. Les deux bébés étaient calmes et les yeux fixés sur leur père. Bonnie regardait les bébés, une expression étonnée plaquée sur le visage.

**-Des bébés?** S'étonna Bonnie, interrogatrice. **Caroline** **est-elle en bonne santé?** Bonnie se mit à genoux à côté d'elle et prit son pouls.

**-Caroline.**Stefan tenta de la réveiller en lui touchant la joue, espérant une réaction quelconque. Il la secoua doucement. Les yeux de Caroline s'ouvrirent. Elle se releva, puis se mit à crier à l'agonie. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche.

**-Qu'est ce qui ce passe?** Commença Bonnie, complètement paniqué quant à l'état de sa meilleure amie.

**-Je ne sais pas !** répondit Stefan tout aussi paniqué. Il regarda ensuite Caroline. **Caroline, regarde-moi** ! Dit Stefan avant de retirer lentement sa main de sa bouche. Caroline tentait de résister, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors, elle l'a laissa tombé. Dans sa bouche, il y avait une deuxième série de crocs qui venaient de pousser et les yeux de Caroline étaient d'un jaune brillant, le tout entouré de petites veines noires. Lentement, les deux jeux de crocs se rétractèrent et ses yeux retournèrent au vert naturel qui ornait généralement ses pupilles. Stefan l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a plaça sur le lit à côté d'une Bonnie, bouche bée.

**-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?** Paniqua Caroline alors qu'elle touchait du bout des doigts ses dents.

**-Je pense que tu es un hybride maintenant.** Déclara Stefan en choisissant avec soin ses mots.

**-Quoi?** **Comment cela est-il possible ?** Questionna Caroline en regardant ses mains qui tremblèrent. Bonnie entoura de ses bras les épaules de Care, lui montrant son soutien.

**-Caroline, donne-moi tes mains.** **Je vais voir si les esprits peuvent répondre à ta question.** Bonnie en joignant leurs mains et en fermant les yeux fortement respira lentement. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, puis ouvrit les yeux. **Tu es enceinte?** S'exclama Bonnie, interdite.

Caroline hocha la tête et sourit. Il y avait un certain soulagement sur son visage et Stefan savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle était contente que son bébé est survécu au voyage dans le temps.

**-Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi je suis un hybride ?**

**-En réalité, si.** **Selon les esprits, mon ancêtre t'a donné quelque chose avant de te renvoyer ici, qui a eu pour effet de protéger le bébé, non ?** demanda Bonnie.

**-Oui, Ayanna m'a fait boire le sang de Klaus pour protéger le bébé car il est le père et donc son enfant partage le même sang****. **Expliqua Caroline, en souriant.

**-Le sang de Klaus ?** Répéta Bonnie choquée. Tout d'un coup, les noms gravés dans la grotte lui revinrent en mémoire.

**-Nous t'expliquerons plus tard, lorsque les autres seront là avec nous.**l'interrompit Stefan, ne voulant pas se lancer dans de grandes explications dans l'heure.

**-Eh bien, il semblerait que le sang de Klaus t'est transformé en un hybride. De sorte que ton côté loup-garou te permette de continuer à porter votre enfant.** Expliqua Bonnie incertaine.

**-Mais cela signifie que les hybrides peuvent avoir des enfants.**ConcluStefan.

**-Non, c'est une situation particulière.** **Elle était déjà enceinte.** **Son côté vampire ne peut pas se débarrasser du bébé, car le côté loup-garou qui a été ajouté va l'aider à porter le bébé.** Expliqua Bonnie. Stefan et Caroline comprirent alors, ce qui c'était passé.

**-Je sens que j'ai plus de force et de puissance**** ! **Rigola Caroline.

**-Je ne suis pas surprise.** **Tu es pratiquement une femelle Alpha, en plus avec un potentiel magique coulant dorénavant dans tes veines.** Caroline l'a regarda et soupira. Pas de surprise là, le Mâle Alpha avait toujours eut une compagne appelée la Femelle Alpha, qui dirige avec lui la Meute et qui lui donne des héritiers.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'asseoir et de se remémorer tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être brûlés par la soif permanente car ils étaient redevenus des êtres surnaturels, dorénavant. Ils avaient complètement oublié ce que c'était que d'être un vampire.

**-J'ai besoin de sang.**Déclara Caroline alors qu'elle se tenait la gorge irritée par la soif.

**-Pareil pour moi !**Dixit Stefan, supportant mieux la douleur que Caroline étant plus âgé.

**-J'ai des poches de sang fraîche dans le réfrigérateur en bas pour maman. Laissez-moi aller vous en rechercher ! **s'exclama Bonnie. Stefan regarda rapidement les bébés. Il ne voulait pas rester avec eux à cause de sa soif.

**-Est-ce que tu les sens ?** Demanda Caroline. Stefan hocha la tête, négativement.

**-Je ne respirerais pas jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne des poches de sang.** **Je ne peux pas être hors de contrôle autour d'eux.** **Dès que Bonnie reviendra avec le sang pour toi, j'irais à la chasse.**Enonça Stefan.

**-Tu devrais prendre une bouffée d'air.** **Ils ne sentent pas comme des êtres humains normaux.** Stefan se dirigea vers ses enfants. Ils avaient l'air humain. Il pouvait entendre leurs rythmes cardiaques qui battaient normalement, mais quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Bonnie entra avec un sac de sang et le tendit à Caroline. Elle donna à Stefan un verre de sang. C'était du sang animal selon l'odeur qui en émanait. Stefan l'a regarda, stupéfaite.

**-J'ai essayé dans faire boire à ma mère mais ça ne marche pas vraiment.** **Maintenant, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît, me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?** **Je veux dire pourquoi ils sont ici?** demanda Bonnie en désignant Aden et Arianna.

**-Avant que nous te disions tout, peux-tu voir ce qui ne va pas avec eux ?** **Je veux dire, qu'ils étaient humains quand nous sommes partis, mais maintenant, ils semblent un peu différents.**Expliqua Stefan qui était assis à côté des jumeaux sur le lit. Il était inquiet. Il ne serait pas en mesure de se pardonner si quelque chose arrivait à ses enfants et il ne pourrait plus jamais se tenir en face de Rebekah.

Bonnie se dirigea vers le lit et posa sa main sur les bébés. Elle était contente que les esprits lui redonnent un peu plus de puissance chaque jour qui passait. Après quelques instants, elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout semblait être tellement plus clair, maintenant.

**-Ils ne sont pas complètement humain !** Déclara Bonnie en souriant grandement.

**-Quoi?** Stefan était choqué. **Qu'allons-nous faire s'ils restent des bébés pour toujours?**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas.** **Ce** **sont des bébés très spéciaux.** **Aden et Arianna auront une force supérieure à la normale. Les sens plus aiguisés, une vitesse rivalisant avec celle d'un vampire ainsi que leur durée de vie. Mais la seule différence, c'est qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de sang.** **Cependant, ces qualités surnaturelles vont s'activer à partir de neuf ans.** **Donc, je dirais que tes enfants sont de super humains.** Bonnie sourit encore plus.Stefan en fut plus que soulagé. **Maintenant, puis-je avoir mes explications ?**

Stefan, Caroline et Bonnie étaient assis sur le lit avec les deux bébés. Bonnie tenait Arianna sur ses genoux et Caroline avait Aden. Ils lui ont narré la façon dont ils se sont retrouvés mille ans dans le passé. En outre, le fait que Stefan s'était marié avec Rebekah et qu'elle avait accouchée des jumeaux. Que Caroline allait se marier avec Klaus mais à ce moment-là, Ayanna avait acquis suffisamment de pouvoir et ils avaient dû revenir. Ils demandèrent à Bonnie ce qu'ils avaient manqué et elle leur fit une liste sur tous les événements de la ville.

**-Je suis désolé pour le comportement de Damon vis à vis de toi.** s'excusa Stefan.

**-Pas de soucis, je suis très contente que vous soyez de retour et en bonne santé** ! dit Bonnie. **Ces bébés sont adorables Stefan !** **Un très bon mélange de toi et de Rebekah.**

Stefan sourit en regardant son fils et sa fille, fière comme un paon.

**-Je ne peux pas croire que ma mère soit allée à de telles extrémités.** **Combien de temps avons-nous été...absents ?**demanda Caroline.

**-Une quinzaine de jours**. Répondit Bonnie. **Je pense que vous devriez demander à votre mère si Elena, Damon, Klaus et Rebekah peuvent revenir en ville.** **Stefan, tu as besoin de voir Damon parce que je suis sûr qu'il va me briser le cou la prochaine fois qu'il me voit.** **En fait, j'ai un plan.**

Bonnie expliqua son intention d'inviter Damon, Elena, Klaus et Rebekah à la pension Salvatore. Elle était sûre qu'ils étaient encore près de Mystic Falls. Une fois qu'ils verraient Stefan et Caroline, ils se calmeraient un peu. Caroline devra quant à elle, aller voir le shérif.

**-Qu'en est-il d'Aden et d'Arianna?** Demanda Caroline. **Nous aurons besoin de faire du shopping pour eux et nous devons trouver un moyen de déclencher les souvenirs de Bekah et de Klaus au plutôt.** **Je veux dire, nous ne pouvons pas aller à sa rencontre et dire comme ça :**_**'' Coucou, et oui je suis bien en vie ! Devine quoi ! Ses bébés que tu vois dans mes bras sont aussi tes enfants et nous sommes mariés. ''**_

**-Tu as raison.** **Nous pourrions les laisser avec ta mère et puis filer à la pension Salvatore?** Interrogea Stefan.

**-Et nous pourrons nous occuper de la partie « déclenchement de la mémoire » plus tard dans la journée.** **On ne sait jamais, il pourrait déclencher leurs souvenirs justes en vous regardant tous les deux, les objets que vous avez ramenés du passé.** S'interrogea Bonnie.

**-D'accord ! Ça sonne bien et sur le chemin du retour, nous allons acheter du lait en poudre pour les enfants et d'autres accessoires.** Programma Caroline. **Bonnie s'il te plaît, appelle-les.**

Bonnie pris son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Elena. Le téléphone sonnait quatre fois avant qu'on entende la voix du double Pétrova.

**-Bonnie.** **Tu ne devrais pas me téléphoner. Tu sais comment est Damon...**commença Elena, mais Bonnie lui coupa la parole.

**-Elena ! Damon et toi pouvez-vous me rejoindre à la pension Salvatore dans une quinzaine de minutes. Je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important à propos de Caroline et Stefan.** **Appelez Klaus et Rebekah pour qu'ils soient là également** ! Renchérit Bonnie.

**-A propos de Stefan et Caroline?** **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bonnie?** Demanda Elena.

**-Je vous le dirais quand vous serez là.** **Croyez-moi !** **Je ne risque pas ma vie pour voir Damon et Klaus, si ce n'était pas important.**

**-Nous serons là****. **Interrompit Damon en me raccrochant au nez.

**-Eh bien, c'est fait.** dit simplement Bonnie, un peu tendue. **Si vous êtes prêt, allons-y.**

**-Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire?** demanda Caroline. Si on leur dit que nous avons remonté le temps, cela soulèverait trop de questions.

**-Jusqu'à ce que Klaus et Rebekah obtiennent leurs souvenirs de vous, nous pourrions dire que nous avons été transporté dans un lieu et une époque différente. Et que nous avons dû trouver une sorcière pour pouvoir être renvoyés ici.**Réfléchit Stefan, en confectionnant son mensonge.

**-Je pense que cela va fonctionner.** Accepta Caroline. Ils avaient beaucoup de chose à rattraper. Caroline enveloppa les bébés dans des couvertures que Bonnie avait trouvées. Stefan avait laissé les jumeaux dans les vêtements qu'ils portaient déjà. Ils étaient tous sur le point de sortir quand arriver à la porte Stefan dit :

**-Attendez ?!** **Quel est ce son de batterie ?**

**-Quel son ? De quoi parles-tu, Stef ?** demanda Bonnie.

**-Caroline, je pense que ça vient de toi.**Répondit Stefan alors qu'il marchait près d'elle. Il savait que ce n'était pas les jumeaux. Il avait mémorisé le bruit de leurs cœurs quand ils battaient.

**-Je l'entends trop !**dit Caroline en utilisant ses sens vampirique.

**-Je pense que c'est le bébé.** Stefan posa sa main sur son ventre. Caroline hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui.

**-J'ai entendu deux battements de cœur différents.** dit-elle en plaçant une de ses mains sur son ventre. Stefan hocha la tête négativement.

**-Trois.** **Il y en a trois venants de ton ventre ma chère sœur ! **ExpliquaStefan, souriant en voyant qu'il avait pris ce réflexe lorsqu'il était avec les Mikaelson. Caroline écouta attentivement et elle entendit aussi, le troisième bébé.

**-Trois ?** Sanglota Caroline, émue et heureuse par la nouvelle. **Je vais avoir des triplés ?** Stefan hocha la tête afin de montrer son accord. **Oh mon Dieu !** **Je vais avoir trois bébés!**hurla Caroline entrain de flipper.

**-Calme-toi ! Pense à la santé des triplés et à la tienne. Et puis ça a du sens****. **dit Stefan en souriant: **Si vous avez remarqué, les loups ont généralement beaucoup de petits à la fois et je pense que vous pouvez appliquer la même théorie ici.**

Caroline se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit en essayant de traiter les nouvelles de sa grossesse.

**-Cela veut dire qu'elle ne peut pas venir avec nous à la pension Salvatore.**raisonna Bonnie. **Ils vont entendre les battements de cœur tout de suite.**

**Stefan acquiesça.** Il s'est accroché à Aden en le berçant doucement jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte. Ils avaient décidé que Caroline devait rester à la maison avec sa mère ainsi que les jumeaux. Bonnie et Stefan iraient à la pension Salvatore.

**-Mais, je voulais voir Nik.** Caroline fit la moue en prenant Arianna des bras de Bonnie. **Comment vais-je déclencher sa mémoire si je ne peux même pas aller le voir?**

**-Je comprends Caroline mais pensez-y.** **Si vous venez avec nous aujourd'hui, tout le monde va les entendre. Damon, Elena, Klaus et Rebekah et ils vont tous se poser des questions.** **Vous savez comment Klaus est ici... Nous devons déclencher leurs souvenirs avant même que nous disions tout à Elena et Damon.**Caroline hocha la tête.

**-Pour ce qui est des triplés, je regarderai dans le grimoire d'Emily si je trouve un sort pouvant le dissimuler aux vampires et aux loups garous. **PromitBonnie.

**-Bien.** concéda Caroline déçue. Lentement, elle se leva et partie.

**-Allons-y maintenant ! Afin que nous puissions en finir avec ça, puis je veux vite revenir jouer avec ses deux bouts de chou !**Rigola Bonnie.

Bonnie pris le volant et conduisit jusqu'à la maison du shérif alors que Stefan et Caroline étaient assis à l'arrière en maintenant les jumeaux. Caroline se fit une note mentale pour obtenir des sièges-auto pour bébés. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés en face de la maison, Caroline et Stefan sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la porte puis sonnèrent. Liz Forbes ouvra la porte pour trouver sa fille debout en face d'elle, tenant un bébé.

**-Caroline?** Liz était choquée de la voir. Était-elle en train de rêver? Tous ces jours qu'elle avait passés en pensant qu'elle avait perdu son unique enfant, sa petite fille. Maintenant, elle se tenait ici devant elle.

**-Hey maman** ! Salua Caroline.

**-Caroline !** Elle comprit qu'elle était vraiment là. Liz étreint sa fille et l'attira dans la maison. **Stefan !** **Tu es de retour aussi.** **Comment pouvez-vous être vivants?** **Je pensais que Bonnie ...** demanda Liz alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière eux. **Et que font ses enfants avec vous ?**

**-C'est une longue histoire maman, asseyons-nous et parlons.**Stefan plaça Aden sur le canapé à côté de Caroline.

**-Je pense que je vais y aller. En route pour la pension Salvatore.** Déclara enchanter Stefan à l'idée de revoir son frère et sa femme.

**-D'accord ! Salut tout le monde pour moi, tu veux bien ?**Stefan hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Il entendit Caroline commencé à raconter l'histoire depuis le moment où tout avait démarré. En commençant par le moment ou Bonnie faisait le charme de nettoyage. Il se dirigea vers la voiture et monta sur le siège passager.

**-Allons-y.** Dit-il.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Qu'est ce qui prend à cette sorcière si longtemps?** S'impatienta Klaus en tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Il s'impatientait et la seule raison pour laquelle il était venu, c'était qu'il aurait une chance de tuer la sorcière.

Damon était au bar avec un verre à la main, indifférent à ce qui se passe autour de lui.

**-Elle devrait bientôt être là**** ! **déclara Elena en regardant par-dessus son épaule fixant la porte de la demeure Salvatore. A ce moment-là, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Bonnie était en vue, marchant d'un pas assurée avec un grand sourire confiant.

**-Salut tout le monde ! J'ai finalement compris ce qui c'était passé avec Stefan et Caroline ...**et avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, Damon flasha vers elle et l'attrapa par le cou. Il la tenait plaqué contre le mur avec ses crocs allongés sur sa carotide. Il entendit alors au moment où il allait y planter ses crocs, quelqu'un arrivé à vitesse vampirique. Elle le tirait par derrière, le projetant et cette même personne se tenant dorénavant à côté de lui.

**-Ne la touche pas, Damon !**Demanda alors une voix connue de tous. Devant eux se tenait Stefan Salvatore.

**Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? S'il vous plaît laissez vos commentaires! Merci ! :3 Merci à Floriane13, ma correctrice **


	7. Chapitre 16 : La tentative

**Salut tout le monde! Merci pour vos commentaires !Merci à tous pour votre soutien! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre trop longtemps! Voici le prochain chapitre .**

**Chapitre 21: La tentative**

Caroline était assise sur le canapé avec sa mère en sirotant une tasse de thé à la menthe, son préféré. Liz avait bien pris jusqu'ici la manière dont ils avaient été envoyés dans le passé ainsi que la façon dont sa fille et Stefan avaient vécus pendant environ un an avec les Mikaelson. Alors que pour eux seulement, une quinzaine de jours c'étaient écoulés depuis leur disparition. Caroline lui avait même raconté que la relation de Stefan et Rebekah avait évoluée jusqu'à ce qu'il se mari et qu'il est les jumeaux.

**-Alors, voilà maman ! Je te présente Arianna Caroline Salvatore et lui c'est Aden Kol Salvatore.** Expliqua Caroline en montrant les jumeaux.

**-Elle porte ton nom ?** Déclara sa mère en admirant les deux beaux enfants qui se trouvaient devant elle.

**-Oui. C'est Bekah et Stefan qui l'ont choisi en mon honneur. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés là-bas, j'ai du inventer une histoire comme quoi nous étions frères et sœurs** raconta Caroline. Liz haussa un sourcil et sourit.

**-Et bien, Stefan est comme un fils pour moi précisa le Shérif Forbes. Il a toujours été là pour toi lorsque tu étais en transition et même après tu as pu compter sur lui.** Caroline sourit en se souvenant. Sa mère avait raison : il avait toujours été là pour elle comme un frère et le meilleur ami qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à dire à sa mère, la partie la plus difficile et la plus redouté de ses révélations : le fait qu'elle soit enceinte et que Klaus soit le père.

**-Maman, il y a quelque chose d'autre qui est arrivé pendant le temps que nous avons passé là-bas** murmura Caroline. Indécise quand à la façon de lui annoncer.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est, ma chérie?** Interrogea Liz en levant les yeux des bébés. La blonde commença par lui dire une partie de la vérité.

**-Je suis une hybride, maintenant.**

**-Quoi? Comment?** s'écria Liz, stupéfaite. La dernière chose qu'elle savait, c'est que sa fille était un vampire et que le venin de loup-garou était mortel pour eux, donc comment pouvait elle être une hybride ?

**-Et bien, il y a une partie de Klaus en moi.** Caroline commença à se tordre les mains, montrant ainsi qu'elle était nerveuse, appréhendant la réaction de sa mère.

**-Caroline, dit-moi, explique-toi ?!** Ordonna Liz, sévèrement n'aimant pas que sa fille lui cache quelque chose.

**-Je suis enceinte. J'attends des triplés. Et j'ai été transformé en une hybride pendant notre voyage dans le temps, afin que je puisse continuer à porter les bébés.** Débita rapidement Caroline.

Dire que Liz était choquée, serai un euphémisme. Sa fille était enceinte? Elle était encore une adolescente. Mais ce devait être une bonne chose, parce que d'après ce qu'elle savait des vampires, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Pourtant, elle était encore à l'école et n'avait même pas encore obtenu son BAC. Comment allait-elle faire pour élever trois enfants à elle toute seule?

**-Maman? Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît?** questionna Caroline nerveusement.

**-Je ne peux toujours pas y croire !** Marmonna Liz d'une voix blanche.

**-Je sais que c'est un choc maman. Penses-y. Je n'aurais plus jamais cette occasion. C'est inespérée.**

**-Je sais ma chérie. Mais tu es encore si jeune !** Concéda Liz, tendrement. **Qui est le père?**

Caroline redoutait le plus cette partie de la conversation. Elle ne savait pas ce que sa mère allait lui dire.

**-C'est Klaus.** Murmura finalement Caroline.

Liz était encore plus choquée. Un certain nombre de fois, elle ouvrit et referma sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien n'en sortit. Aucun son, aucune syllabe. Après un moment de silence, elle réussi enfin à parler.

**-Le sait-il ?** Elle essayait toujours de se remettre du fait que sa fille soit enceinte de l'Hybride Originel.

**-Non ! Rebekah non plus. Nous devons déclencher leurs souvenirs afin qu'ils s'en souviennent** expliqua Caroline.

**-Comment Stefan et toi allaient réussir un tel miracle ?** Questionna Liz, amusée.

**-Nous ne le savons pas encore. Nous trouverons. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour retrouver la famille que j'ai connue !** Jura Caroline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il avait dû se tromper, ce ne pouvait pas être Stefan devant lui. Était-ce vraiment lui, en chair et en os ? Sa main qui tenait, il y a encore quelques minutes le cou de Bonnie, se remit en place et ses crocs se rétractèrent.

**-Stefan?** demanda Damon encore sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait. Stefan hocha la tête. Damon retomba sur le canapé avec une expression perplexe. Tout le monde dans la salle, sauf Bonnie était complètement choquée.

**-Stefan !** Elena accourut vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue**. Tu es sain et sauf !** Stefan sourit mais il cherchait quelqu'un d'autre et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent une paire de yeux bleu clair, il sentit son cœur vacillait. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de courir vers elle et l'embrasser. La tenir près de lui et la garder pour toujours à ses côtés. Rebekah le regarda avec une expression choquée. Pourrait-elle se souvenir de lui, seulement en le revoyant ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était espérer qu'elle ré-obtienne ses souvenirs. Il était sur le point de marcher vers elle, quand Damon se dirigea vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule en demandant d'une voix où le soulagement était perceptible :

**-Comment peux-tu être en vie, là devant nous?**

Stefan prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers lui. Il avait manqué à Damon, il avait manqué à son frère. Peu importe combien ils c'étaient battus et menacés l'un l'autre dans le passé. Ils étaient du même sang.

**-Et bien, ce soir là, Bonnie nous avait appelé. Elle allait faire un sort de nettoyage ...** Expliqua Stefan en leur racontant toute l'histoire. Sauf en disant qu'ils avaient été transportés dans le passé des Originels. Tout le monde étaient restés calme après que Stefan avait fini de leur raconter ses aventures.

**- Tu es hors de danger à partir de maintenant !** Rassura Damon, en parlant à Bonnie. Il se dirigeait vers le bar pour boire un verre afin de célébrer le retour de son petit frère.

**-Où est Caroline?** s'écria tout d'un coup Klaus après avoir assimilé la nouvelle.

**-Elle est chez sa mère.** Répondit aussitôt Bonnie, avant que Stefan ne puisse dire quoi ce soit.

**-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue nous voir ?** Demanda Elena, offusquée.

**-Elle avait besoin de parler au shérif pour savoir si vous pouviez revenir en ville. Mais nous pouvons l'appeler.** Il savait que Klaus irait certainement chez elle juste pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Il prit son téléphone portable et l'appela, attendant qu'elle décroche.

**-Hey Care ! Tout le monde voulait te dire 'salut'. Je te mets sur haut-parleur** déclara Stefan.

**-Salut tout le monde !** La voix de Caroline retentit dans la salle. Stefan pouvait voir Klaus se détendre un peu.

**-Caroline ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as manqué** hurla Elena, folle de joie.

**-Je vais bien, Elena ! Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué les amis. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue vous voir. Je devais m'expliquer avec ma mère avant !** s'exclama Caroline.

**-Ravi de te revoir Blondie !** s'amusa Damon, véritablement heureux.

**-Damon !** Accueillie Caroline. T**u as l'air heureux que tout soit de nouveau revenu à la normale. Moi même, je suis heureuse d'être rentrée …** Damon roula des yeux. Puis, le cri d'un bébé se fit entendre, résonnant à travers le téléphone. Tout le monde commença à se regarder les uns les autres. Stefan se dirigea vers son téléphone et le ramassa. Il avait l'air bizarre mais il le reprit. Il devait faire son chemin le plus rapidement possible, les bébés avaient faim.

**-Euh ... je dois y aller maintenant. Je garde des enfants et les bébés ont faim. A tout à l' heure !** Raccrocha Caroline.

**-Garde d'enfants?** s'exclama Elena.

**-Oh... c'est un des amis de sa mère qui à laissé leurs bébés à la maison du shérif. Il avait une affaire importante à régler et il ne pouvait pas les prendre avec lui **marmonna-t-elle, tout le monde semblait avoir avalé le mensonge.

**-C'est tellement Caroline! Alors qu'elle vient à peine de rentrer, il faut qu'elle prenne soin d'autrui !** s'ahurit Elena, assise sur le canapé à côté de Bonnie.

Stefan regarda Rebekah. Aurait-elle pu éventuellement ré-obtenir un de ses souvenirs grâce à un des cri de son bébé? Mais Rebekah le regarda avec le même regard qu'elle lui a toujours donné. Il se dirigea vers elle.

**-C'est formidable de te revoir Stefan !** dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et en le prenant dans ses bras. Stefan resserra son étreinte espérant désespérément qu'elle se souviendrait de leur passé commun. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller ! Mais avant qu'il puisse amorcer un geste pour la lâcher, elle recula et le contourna pour aller vers la porte.

**-Nous allons y aller !** déclara Klaus. **Je dois reconstruire ma maison.** Rebekah et Klaus sortirent dehors. Stefan se tenait là, déçu. Il devait découvrir comment obtenir le retour de leurs souvenirs. Il couru après eux et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

**-Rebekah !** appela-t-il. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Il utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour se rendre auprès d'elle. **Où séjournes-tu?** demanda Stefan. Rebekah le regarda toujours aussi confuse.

**-Je pense que nous serons à mon ancien appartement. Nous sommes descendus dans différents hôtels dernièrement. Maintenant que tout va bien, nous y resterons jusqu'à ce que Nik obtienne la reconstruction de la maison.** Expliqua Rebekah. Stefan sourit.

**-Peut-être nous pourrions aller prendre un café demain? Ou devrais-je dire dans quelques heures ? l'interrogea** Stefan, pas très sûr de lui.

Rebekah sourit. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'après avoir été absent pendant si longtemps, il voulait encore passer du temps avec elle.

**-Bien sûr. Au Mystic Grill à onze heure ?** demanda Rebekah.

**-Ça m'a l'air bien. Nous avons donc un rendez-vous !**

**-A tout à l'heure, Stefan !** salua Rebekah et elle monta dans la Camarro de son frère.

Stefan se dirigea lentement vers la maison familiale des Salvatore. Il avait besoin de passer autant de temps que possible avec Rebekah. Espérons que quelque chose va déclencher sa mémoire. Il ré-ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre où tout le monde l'attendait.

**-Frère ! Tiens, un verre !** Damon lui en tendit un, rempli de bourbon. Stefan le pris et bu cul sec.

**-Je devrais y aller.**

-**Quoi? Non, c'est ta maison aussi** s'écria Damon, ne voulant pas voir son frère partir de nouveau.

**-Je sais, mais les choses sont encore comme je les ai laissé Damon. Je vais bientôt être de retour. J'ai juste besoin de prendre soin de certaines choses d'abord.** dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement de Rebekah. Les choses étaient finalement de retour à la normale dans la petite ville de Mystic Fall's. Il ressentait une sorte de bonheur à l'intérieur de lui. Caroline était vivante. Il était de bonne humeur. Stefan était de retour aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas s' empêcher de continuer à lui en vouloir et de s'inquiéter. Il avait besoin de la voir. S'il pouvait, il la toucherait pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment là. Il s'arrêta en face de l'appartement à louer de Rebekah.

**-Où vas-tu ?** demanda Rebekah.

**-Faire une promenade en voiture.** Klaus sourit.

**-Tu vas la voir, n'est-ce pas ?** comprit Rebekah, souriant en voyant sont frère de si bonne humeur.

**-Bonne nuit, Rebekah !** répondit simplement Klaus, en remontant dans sa Camaro.

L'Hybride Originel conduisit le long de la rue familière et se gara. Il se dirigea vers la maison de Caroline, il était sur le point de frapper à la porte. Mais il pensait, que lui dirait-il? Enfin, Klaus décida qu'il voulait juste la voir. Il atteignit le sommet de l'arbre à cotés de la fenêtre de la chambre de Caroline. Au même moment, elle s'assit sur le lit en nourrissant un bébé avec un biberon. Elle était rayonnante. Ses cheveux d'or drapés autour de son visage, ses yeux verts brillaient à cause de la lumière de la chambre et ses lèvres roses souriaient à l'enfant. C'était une scène merveilleuse. Il se surprit à penser que pour une fois, il voudrait être un humain normal, ce comportant comme tel avec Caroline. Il imagina qu'ils avaient une famille ensemble et que Caroline serait assise dans leur chambre, à nourrir leurs enfants. Il se détourna de cette scène et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Klaus appela sa sœur.

**-Tu as fini de l'espionner, frangin?** rigola Rebekah.

**-Je t'appelle pour te dire que je vais avoir des affaires à traiter hors de la ville.** Se justifia t'il .

**-Très bien. Bon voyage Nik !** s'exclama Rebekah en raccrochant.

Maintenant que Caroline était de retour, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c'était les dangers qui les guettaient, des dangers comme Silas. Hayley lui avait donné quelques informations sur Katerina. La petite louve était prête à donner quoi que ce soit, pour sa protection et pour savoir qui elle était vraiment. Klaus était prêt à attendre pour que Katerina vienne à lui. Maintenant, il allait voir un ami, il savait qu'il serait en mesure d'accélérer le processus afin de la trouver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan avait demandé à Bonnie de le déposer à l'appartement de Rebekah. Il avait appelé Caroline pour savoir comment les bébés allaient depuis qu'il était partit.

**-Hey Care. Comment vont-ils?** s'inquiéta Stefan.

**-Ils vont bien. J'ai demandé à ma mère d'aller chercher le lait en poudre, parce que tu as été trop long à rentrer !** s'écria Caroline. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils dorment maintenant.

**-D'accord,merci. Je me demandais si tu pouvais être la sœur incroyable que tu as été toute cette année et t'occuper d'eux un peu plus longtemps?** supplia Stefan.

**-Bien sûr ... Mais où vas-tu?** demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

**-Je vais aller voir Rebekah .. et Klaus.**

**-Très bien. Il suffit que tu ne prennes pas trop de temps!** bouda Caroline en faisant la moue. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

**-Merci, petite sœur !** S'amusa Stefan en raccrochant. Il monta les escaliers à sa suite et frappa à la porte. Rebekah ouvra la porte, quelque seconde plus tard. Elle avait l'air surprise de trouver Stefan là. Elle portait un pyjama de soie vert pâle.

**-Stefan !**

**-Puis-je entrer?** demanda-il.

**-Bien sûr, entre je t'en prie !** A-t-elle dit, alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière lui.

**-Où est Klaus?** demanda Stefan alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé.

**-Il est sorti de la ville pour des affaires personnelles.** Souffla Rebecca, ennuyée qu'il soit seulement venu pour parler de son frère.

**-Des affaires?**

**-Il y a un remède Stefan. Katherine l'a juste obtenu avant nous.** S'enthousiasma Rebekah.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Oui ! Mais il y a une seule et unique dose . Nous avons besoin de nous débarrasser de Silas. Se** désola Rebekah en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Elle était bouleversée. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir une vie normale, mais maintenant ça n'allait pas arriver, jamais.

**-Hé, c'est bon.** Murmura Stefan essayant de la calmer en la prenant dans ses bras. **Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire, c'est pour cela que je suis ici.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** S'inquiéta Rebekah, quant à l'attitude sérieuse de Stefan.

**-Je sais qu' avant que je ne parte, nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé d'où nous en étions dans notre relation. Mais maintenant, je sais où j'en suis. Je veux être avec toi et seulement avec toi, Rebekah Mikaelson.** dit-il lui tenant la main, son pouce faisant de petits cercles. Tandis qu'il lui souriait tendrement.

_Rebekah se pencha et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Leurs lèvres remuaient en phase et les langues se battaient pour le contrôle. La main de Rebekah, c'était nouée dans ses cheveux. Stefan commença très vite à mordiller et sucer le cou de sa femme. Il allait sûrement laisser des traces. Bekah gémit à voix haute quant à la sensation que lui provoquait les taquineries et les lèvres fraîche sur sa peau bouillonnante. En entendant sa réaction, Stefan dégagea la tête de son cou et sourit béatement fier de lui…_

_Bientôt, il commença à caresser mon corps avec ses mains pendant que je travaillais sur les boutons de sa chemise très lentement. En un clin d'œil, Rebekah se retrouva dans ses bras en moins d'une minute, l'empoignant fermement. Nous nous retrouvions grâce à la vitesse vampirique, dans la chambre de Bekah. Celle-ci dorénavant allongée sur le lit, la poitrine nue. Stefan planant au-dessus d'elle avec les mains et les bras de chaque côté de sa tête, soutenant son poids afin de ne pas l'é me regarda avec tendresse, il caressa la pommette d'une de mes joues avec l'une de ses mains. J'en frissonnais. Je capturai ses lèvres et me mis à les caresser en les mordillant. Se dégageant,Stefan commença un chemin de bisous depuis mon cou vers mon épaule, pour terminer entre la vallée de mes seins. Il s'occupa de ceux-ci en les suçant, mordillant et les léchant. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement. Je n'en pouvais plus et cela ne faisait que commencer. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent quand Stefan commença à tracer un sentier de baisers mouillés et des arabesques avec sa langue jusqu'à mon nombril. Avec lequel il jouait, pendant qu'il se positionnait sur Rebekah. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, ses lèvres bougeaient plus bas sur son corps. Il entra d'un coup sec, nous arrachant deux gémissements commença ses assauts, lentement et tendrement. Tout en m'embrassant et me caressant avec douceur. Mes doigts emmêlés dans ses avait cette envie de le mordre, mais ne savait pas si elle le devait. Leur relation n'était pas au stade du partage de sang. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne prenne de la vitesse dans ses mouvements, ceux-ci étaient plus frénétiques et plus puissants. Ses gestes et mouvements étaient de plus en plus durs et rugueux. En même temps, il commença à frotter mon clitoris, nous emmenant aux septième ciel. La jouissance nous déferla dessus._

**-Wow ! C'était magique ! S'extasia Rebekah, le souffle court.**

**-Je suis d'accord. Prêt pour un second round !**

Et il replongèrent sous la couette.

Stefan se réveilla en entendant son téléphone bourdonner. L'horloge affichait neuf heures du matin. Il prit son téléphone et vérifia ses messages. C'était Damon, il lui demandait où il était et l'autre était de Caroline, lui demandant quand il rentrait à la maison. Comment pouvait-il oublier Aden et Arianna ? Il se retourna et embrassa Rebekah sur le front.

**-Tu pars si tôt ?** s'exclama-t-elle.

**-C'est Damon. Il me demande où je suis. Je vais juste le voir. Je te vois au Grill à onze heures tapante.**

**-Bien.** Murmura Rebekah. Stefan l'embrassa sur les lèvres et sortit du lit.

**-Je te vois bientôt.** dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline avec l'aide de Bonnie, donna un bain aux jumeaux, il fut mouvementé. Elles leur mirent les nouveaux vêtements que sa mère avait acquis. Ils ne voulaient pas en acheter trop, car Caroline savait que Rebekah voudrait choisir elle-même comment habiller ses enfants. Donc pour l'instant, elle avait obtenu l'essentiel de sa mère. Elle vérifia son téléphone pour voir si elle avait reçue des messages. Elle avait envoyé un texto à Stefan pour savoir quand il rentrerait. Il avait certainement passé la nuit avec Rebekah. Ce n'était pas juste : elle n'avait pas encore vu Klaus dépuis son retour.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?** demanda Bonnie .

**-Il m'a répondu qu'il serait bientôt de retour.** Souffla Caroline. **C'est tellement injuste, il a passé la nuit avec Rebekah et je n'ai même pas encore revu Nik !**

**-Je sais, mais pensez-y ! peut-être qu'il a trouvé un moyen pour déclencher leurs souvenirs** raisonna Bonnie.

**-Ouais, je suppose** dit Caroline. A ce moment là, Stefan entra dans la maison et dans la chambre à coucher.

**-Hé. Comment vont mes deux anges ?** roucoula Stefan alors qu'il prenait Arianna et Aden. Les deux bébés le regardaient attentivement, en leur souriant. Aden tendit sa petite main vers le visage de son père et attrapa une mèche de cheveux.

**-Ils vont bien, un peu remuant. Leur tante a pris bien soin d'eux cependant !** s'exclama Bonnie. Caroline s'était couchée sur son lit. Elle était si fatiguée et affamée.

**-Bonnie, peux-tu me donner une poche de sang et quelque chose à manger, s'il te plaît?** Demanda Caroline.

**-Quoi? Déjà? Mais tu viens à peine de manger, il y a de cela une demi-heure!** s'étonna Bonnie en sortant de la pièce.

**-Ce n'est pas ma faute, je suis toujours affamée ! C'est à cause de ces trois, là.** Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, le caressant doucement avec émerveillement. Bonnie et Stefan se mirent à rire.

**-Ne riez pas de moi, je dois aller faire du shopping pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Mes jeans ne me vont plus, à cause de mon ventre qui s'arrondit !** Caroline fit la moue.

**-Eh bien, plus tard. Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas une petite sieste pendant que tu y es ?** proposa Bonnie.

**-D'accord, mais avant... Stefan, Rebekah ne se souvenait de rien concernant les jumeaux ?** questionna Caroline. Stefan hocha la tête.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons le découvrir. En fait, je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de masquer les battements des cœurs appartenant aux triplés.**

**-Comment? Interrogea Caroline, l'écoutant pleinement. Elle voulait voir Klaus, Rebekah, Elena et même Damon au plus vite.**

**-Eh bien, je ne suis pas complètement sûr. Je peux mettre une sorte de bouclier protecteur autour de toi, qui fera que leurs cœurs seront beaucoup moins évident à entendre. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer. Tu as presque fini ton premier trimestre et les bébés se développent plus rapidement que la moyenne. Le sort par contre, n'empêchera pas les nausées** annonça Bonnie, expliquant la marche à suivre.

**-Donc, fondamentalement, je n'ai que le temps qu'il faut aux bébés pour être assez développée afin de naître pour déclencher les souvenirs de Klaus?** Paniqua la futur maman.

Bonnie hocha la tête.

**-Care, tu dois te détendre et faire une sieste, pense aux bébés. Je ferai le sort avant que tu ailles te reposer. Une fois que tu seras réveillée, nous pourrons aller faire du shopping !** s'enthousiasma Bonnie, en frappant dans ses mains.

**-Bien.** murmura Caroline, fermant les yeux. Elle entendit Bonnie chanter ou plutôt psalmodier en latin une incantation. Elle sentait une force l'envelopper dans une douce chaleur, puis elle s endormit comme une masse.

Caroline se réveilla pour se retrouver seule dans sa chambre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon pour trouver Stefan, assis sur le canapé entrain de nourrir les jumeaux,un biberon dans mains. Elle rit à la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

**-Besoin d'aide?** demanda Caroline. Elle se dirigea vers Stefan et pris Arianna dans ses bras.

**-Merci !**

**-Où est Bonnie? **questionna-t-elle.

**-Elle est allée avec son père, après que je sois revenu.** Expliqua Stefan.

**-Où es-tu allé?**

**-Je suis allé voir Rebekah. Nous avions un rendez-vous au café.**

**-Et alors?** Demanda Caroline.

**-Rien. J'ai essayé de lui rappeler des moments passés, en lui posant des questions concernant sa vue humaine, mais rien.** Stefan se prit la tête entre les mains en soufflant, résigné, face à son échec.

**-Nous pourrons en parler à Bonnie, ce soir. Voir si elle peut faire quelque chose.**

**-Je crois que oui.**

**-Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que je vais aller faire du shopping seule. Donc, as-tu vu Klaus la nuit dernière?**

**-Non, Rebekah dit qu'il est sorti de la ville pour affaire. Il devrait être de retour aujourd'hui, dans quelque heures. Le remède existe, mais il n'y a qu'une seule dose selon lui.** expliqua Stefan.

**-Wow ! Avant je le voulais, mais maintenant je n'en veux plus. J'ai tout ce que je veux ou que je vais bientôt avoir.**

**-Je suis d'accord. Je veux dire, avant tout ce à quoi je pensais était que je voulais redevenir humain pour fonder une famille et nous avons eu cette chance. Et maintenant, je lui dois tout !** déclara Stefan en regardant Aden, son petit feu.

Caroline hocha la tête. Arianna avait fini son lait. Elle la prit et la mit sur son épaule pour qu'elle fasse son rot. Stefan fit la même chose avec Aden. Bientôt, les jumeaux s'endormirent. Elle plaça Arianna dans le berceau près de Stefan.

**-Hé, je vais faire du shopping. J'ai vraiment besoin de nouveaux vêtements qui me vont et qui pourront cacher la bosse qui va apparaître pendant un certain temps !** ronchonna Caroline, en faisant la moue.

**-Ok, je serais ravi de venir, mais je ne peux pas.** Ironisa Stefan le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Bien sûr, tu veux venir !** dit sarcastiquement Caroline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus rentra enfin en ville. Katerina ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, elle aussi. Une fois, qu'il aura mit la main sur ce remède, il irait directement l'enfoncer dans la gorge de Silas. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, son regard fut attiré par quelqu'un au bout de la rue. Caroline. Elle marchait le long de l'avenue à pied avec énormément de sacs à la main, de multiples couleurs et venant de différentes enseignes. Elle était magnifique dans une robe d'été blanche et avec une veste en jean bleue sur les épaules. Elle avait cette même lueur qu'elle avait hier. Elle était radieuse quand elle souriait à tous ceux qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Même en tant que vampire, elle était si humaine. Klaus sorti de sa voiture et la regarda marcher jusqu'à un magasin. Étrange, pensait-il, pourquoi allait-elle dans un magasin de maternité? Il la regarda payer un livre au comptoir et sortie de la commençait alors à pleuvoir, mais cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre ainsi que sa bonne humeur qu'il admirait tant. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel en souriant encore plus, puis elle tournoya lentement sur elle même, sous la pluie. Klaus pris son parapluie qui se trouvait dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir et le heurta. Il s'accrocha à sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine. Elle leva le visage vers lui avec ses yeux verts clair, tandis que ses cheveux d'or dégoulinaient. Elle sourit encore plus en le voyant.

**Bon, alors ne me détesté pas! : D S'il vous plaît laissez vos commentaires, je serais ravi de voir ce que vous pensez! Merci! :) ENCORE MERCIIII Floe ! :3**


	8. Chapitre 17 : Connexions et Souvenirs

**Salut tout le monde! Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère moi super c'est mon anniversaire :3 Bon voilà, mon cadeau pour vous un nouveau chapitre Klaroline et Stebekah 3 **

Chapitre 22: Connexions et souvenirs

Klaus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Ses yeux verts avaient l'air si innocents, comme des miroirs reflétant son âme. Ses lèvres rose véritablement rose, lui sourit. Ce n'était pas comme toutes les fois où elle venait le distraire pour que ses amis exécutent un nouveau plan pour le tuer. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler alors qu'il la tenait contre lui. Son parfum de lavande sauvage était enivrant. Il essayait de se rendre compte, du fait qu'elle soit en fait ici, dans ses bras. C'était comme une libération de toutes ses angoisses interne, qui n'avaient pas cessées de grandir au cours des dernières semaines qui venait de s'écouler. Il voulait la tenir pour toujours dans ses bras, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en échapper. Puis, soudain, une image lui traversa l'esprit. Celle de Caroline portant une ROBE comme celle que les femmes portaient il y a de cela mille ans, avec les cheveux beaucoup plus longs, tressés en une natte de blé. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Cela ressemblait à un souvenir, mais ce n'était pas possible.

-Salut ! dit Caroline rompant le silence qui durait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Cela le tira de ses pensées.

-Salut Love ! Répondit Klaus, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il vit Caroline baisser les yeux et lui tourner le dos. Il tendit son bras libre pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille et l'attira jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contre sa poitrine. Pendant tout ce temps,il continua à tenir le parapluie au dessus d'eux.

-Tu veux faire un tour ? Proposa Klaus murmurant à son oreille. Regardant avec attention tous les sacs, essayant de voir ce qu'ils contenaient. Elle baissa aussi les yeux sur les sacs.

-Oui, ce serait génial ! J'allais au Grill en fait, pour voir Matt et manger quelque chose. Déclara Caroline en levant ses yeux étincelants vers lui. Si tu as quelque chose à faire vas-y, tu n'as pas à m'attendre. Tu dois être occupé ? marmonna-t-elle. Espérant intérieurement qu'il viendrait avec elle.

-C'est bon, Love ! Laisse-moi t'aider à porter tes sacs. Dit-il en lui prenant une poignée de sacs, sans lui laisser le choix.

-Merci ! dit-elle amusée. Ils marchaient en silence dans la rue jusqu'au Mystic Grill. Caroline lui envoyait furtivement des pics pendant qu'ils marchaient ensemble. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un jour. Quand il l'avait retenu et regardé, elle avait réfléchit un instant en ce demandant si il se souvenait. Mais après, il lui avait demandé si elle avait besoin de faire un tour. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond, brillaient toujours avec la même gentillesse et la même sincérité qu'elle avait vu dans le passé. Il avait changé au cours des milliers d'années, mais il y avait une partie de lui qui était encore ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était de le retenir, pousser contre un mur et plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle voulait sentir son odeur épicée et sentir son corps ciselé, parfait contre le sien. Je t'aime et je te veux tellement, pensait-elle. Pour toujours.

-As-tu dit quelque chose? s'exclama tout un coup Klaus, les yeux agrandient de surprise. Elle le regarda rapidement pendant plusieurs secondes et rougit. Comment savait-il qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose? Elle pensait tout simplement, elle n'avait rien dit à haute voix.

-Hein? Non, pas du tout... bafouilla-t-elle en s'empourprant, puis elle détourna les yeux de lui.

-J'ai cru entendre ... peu importe murmura-t-il, en secouant la tête.

Ils entrèrent dans le Mystic Grill et trouvèrent une table où s'asseoir, au fond pour être seul. Caroline regarda les personnes présentent au Grill pour essayer de trouver Matt. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

-Puis-je t'offrir un verre? l'interrogea Klaus d'une voix douce. Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

-Non, pas d'alcool aujourd'hui ! répondit Caroline, mystérieuse. Cela intrigua Klaus, d'habitude elle buvait toujours un verre avec lui. La serveuse vint à leur table pour qu'ils puissent commander.

-Vous avez choisi? Demanda-t-elle poliment, un carnet à la main prête à noter leur commande.

-Oui, mais avant cela, je voulais juste vous demander : est-ce que Matt travaille aujourd'hui? questionna Caroline.

-Non, il a changé ses horaires aujourd'hui. Il a dû aller à l'école pour un événement, expliqua-t-elle. Caroline la regarda un instant. Un événement à l'école? Le dernier match de football était déjà passé ! Et la fête scolaire était à venir prochainement! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Eh bien, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Je voudrais un milk-shake au chocolat, avec de la crème fouettée, des brownies au caramel chaud avec de la crème glacée à la vanille et de la crème fouettée sur le côté de l'assiette !Enonça Caroline avec un sourire. La serveuse la regarda un instant, puis sourit. Klaus la dévisagea : il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, auparavant.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vous sers monsieur? Continua la serveuse .

-Je vais juste prendre un café, a t-il dit. La serveuse hocha la tête et partit. Tu es portée sur les douceurs Love, je ne te savais pas aussi gourmande ?! s'amusa Klaus. Elle lui sourit. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien elle était heureuse. Toute la journée, elle avait eut l'espoir d'obtenir juste un regard de lui et là, il voulait passer du temps avec elle. En plus de cela, elle avait très envie de chocolat.

-J'ai juste envie de manger du chocolat. répondit-elle, mais ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire, c'est : "Je t'aime, je veux être avec toi et je suis enceinte de tes bébés. C'est pourquoi, j'ai une envie irrésistible de chocolat". Mais elle ne le fit pas, parce Klaus aurait probablement pensé que c'était une sorte de blague stupide. Klaus regarda Caroline avec une expression confuse.

-Tu viens de dire quelque chose, Love? redemanda-t- il. Il jurait pourtant avoir entendu un faible mot après que Caroline est dit : "J'ai juste envie de manger du chocolat" mais il l' avait entendu. Peut être il l'avait murmuré dans son esprit, s'en était un peu déroutant.

-Je viens seulement de dire : "J'ai juste envie de manger du chocolat" répéta-t-elle. C'était étrange. C'était arrivé deux fois, elle pensait quelque chose sur lui et il savait, il entendait quelque chose.

-Non, je veux dire, après ça ! expliqua-t-il.

-Non ! dit-elle. Il secoua la tête. La serveuse avait apportée leur commande. Caroline pris sa fourchette et coupa un morceau de brownie. Ramassa un peu de crème glacée à la vanille et de crème fouettée et mit le tout dans sa bouche.

-Mmmmm ! gémit-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Klaus la contempla un instant et sourit. Il la regardait manger tranquillement son brownie au caramel chaud alors que sur son visage une expression d'extase s'affichait.

-Tu as quelque chose là ! dit-il en pointant son doigt vers son visage. Elle le regarda confus.

-Tu as ... il tendit la main et frotta le caramel qui se trouvait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à son contact.

-Merci ! dit-elle, en baissant les yeux, gênée.

-Pas de problème, sweetheart ! Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire, révélant ses fossettes. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était différente avec lui maintenant.

Caroline termina son milk-shake. Klaus insista pour payer la note et ils partirent. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa voiture, il ouvra la porte et l'aida à monter dedans. Il sortit de la place de stationnement et commença à conduire. Il alluma la radio. Caroline se mit à rire quand elle entendit la chanson qui se jouait. "No Diggity". Elle se souvenait de l'époque où Stefan avait dit qu'il allait proposer à Rebekah de la chanter pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, Love? Demanda Klaus, amusé.

-Rien, C'est juste cette chanson. Cela me rappelle un moment drôle avec Stefan dit-elle. Klaus avait l'air irrité.

-Il me semble que Stefan et toi êtes devenu très proche grâce à ce voyage dans le temps ? dit-il en regardant fixement la route en face de lui. Caroline pouvait entendre la jalousie transpercer sa voix.

-Eh bien, je pense que oui. Elle savait exactement quoi dire après. Il est le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Continua-t-elle. Elle pouvait voir Klaus se détendre. Elle sourit. La chanson changea. C'était un jour par Maroon 5 . Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle lui rappelait sa dernière nuit avec Nik dans le passé et à quel point elle aurait souhaité que la nuit ne s'achève jamais, pour durer éternellement. Maintenant, il était seulement à quelques centimètres, mais Klaus ne se souvenait même pas d'elle. Elle pleurait si facilement. Il remarqua enfin les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il sortit un mouchoir et lui tendit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? s'inquiéta-t-il. Caroline essuya ses larmes.

-Cette chanson me rappelle quand nous avons dû partir de cet endroit où nous avons été envoyé. Nous avons rencontré cette famille vraiment agréable là-bas. Ils étaient une partie de ma famille. Expliqua- t-elle. Il se gara en face de sa maison. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Qui était cette famille ? qui avait-elle rencontrée ? Elle attrapa ses sacs et ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Elle sourit à nouveau, les larmes semblaient oubliées depuis longtemps.

-Merci encore Klaus ! dit-elle.

-Pas de problème, Love. Je te vois plus tard Caroline, dit-il. Elle hocha la tête et ferma la porte de la voiture. Elle monta les marches et frappa à la porte. Stefan ouvrit précipitamment la porte, pris les sacs de ses mains et couru dans la salle de séjour. Caroline entendit alors, les pleurs des jumeaux. Stefan et Bonnie avaient chacun dans leur bras un enfant. Les berçants pour les calmer à tout prix mais rien ne semblait fonctionner.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Caroline, en prenant Arianna des bras de Bonnie.

-Je ne sais pas. Nous les avons nourris, vérifié leurs couches, mais ils pleurent encore !déclara Stefan. Caroline regarda Arianna, puis plaça sa main sur sa poitrine. Sa température semblait normale. Elle regarda dans sa couche qui était propre mais Arianna continua à pleurer. Caroline mis Arianna sur son épaule et lui tapota le dos. Arianna rota. Elle ne pleurait plus. Stefan fit de même avec Aden. Tous deux étaient maintenant calme et s'endormirent. Ils mirent les bébés qui dormaient dans la chambre de Caroline et revinrent dans le salon. Ils tombèrent sur le canapé, épuisés.

-Je dois désespérément rendre à Rebekah ses souvenirs... Je veux dire, que je ne peux pas compter sur Caroline tout le temps et elle est enceinte aussi. Elle a besoin de se reposer ! Cela veut dire qu'elle ne peut pas toujours prendre soin d'eux. Déclara Stefan

-C'est bon Stef ! Nous trouverons un moyen. Rassura Caroline. Bonnie se leva, alla à son sac et sortie le grimoire. Elle s'assit et se mit à le feuilleter.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur des souvenirs perdus ! Expliqua Bonnie, face au regard perplexe de ses amis.

-Alors, comment était le shopping de tout à l'heure ? interrogea Stefan.

-C'était amusant ! J'ai acheté beaucoup de vêtements, principalement des robes ! S'extasia Caroline.

-Tu as mis du temps à rentrer à la maison ? Stefan haussa les sourcils.

-Ouais, j'ai rencontré Klaus. Nous sommes allés au Grill, parce que je voulais des brownies au caramel chauds ! Déclara Caroline en faisant la moue. Stefan rit.

-Il se demande sans doute pourquoi tu n'as pas bu un verre avec lui ! rigola Stefan. Caroline refit la moue et jeta un oreiller sur lui.

-Ok, je suis désolé. Sourit Stefan

-Quelque chose d'étrange s'est passée tout à l'heure. Lorsque je pense quelque chose, d'une certaine manière Klaus les entend, je ne sais pas trop... parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me demander si je disais quelque chose ! Rapporta Caroline.

-C'est étrange, effectivement! Convenu Stefan. Il réfléchit. Je ne sais pas, Care. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça, auparavant.

-J'ai une théorie mais je ne sais pas si j'ai raison, dit Bonnie. Elle les regarda, tout en étant penchée au dessus de son grimoire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Caroline.

-Eh bien, Klaus est le mâle alpha de sa meute et tu es sa femelle alpha. Deux compagnons sont tenus d'avoir une sorte de connexion entre eux. expliqua Bonnie.

-Cela a du sens, approuva Stefan.

-Ouais, mais alors il aurait dû m'entendre clairement ? s'étonna Caroline.

-C'est juste une théorie, Caroline. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, tenta de calmer Bonnie. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur la mémoire.

-Que dit ton grimoire ? Questionna Stefan.

-Pour les souvenirs oubliés en raison de magie, peuvent être seulement récupérés par les quelques méthodes qui suivent : "Parler de la mémoire qui doit être déclenchée, contraindre la personne à se souvenir, échange de quelque chose d'intime et aussi, toucher un objet relié à cette mémoire". Toutefois, il y a des souvenirs qui ne peuvent jamais être récupérés termina de lire Bonnie. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un certain temps.

-Et bien, ils sont des originaux donc nous ne pouvons pas les obliger à se souvenir. Déclara Caroline.

-J'ai essayé d'en parler, mais cela ne fonctionne pas dit Stefan. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie : "un échange de quelque chose d'intime?"

-Je n'en ai aucune idée dit Bonnie. Ils restèrent assis en silence à nouveau. Puis, Stefan se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu? Demanda Caroline.

-Je vais voir Rebekah, j'ai besoin d'obtenir le retour de sa mémoire! Murmura Stefan. Il était plus que déterminé.

-Stefan, ne prend pas de décisions hâtives. Nous devrions réfléchir à cela et faire un plan !Déclara Bonnie. Mais il avait déjà passé la porte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebekah était assise sur son lit, en lisant son Cosmopolitan magazine. Même si elle feuilletait les pages de la revue, elle ne pouvait pas sortir de son esprit Stefan. La façon dont il était avec d'elle : il était si différent. Ce voyage l'avait changé. Même le sexe était différent d'autrefois. Il n'était pas fou comme avant, il était plus passionné et tendre. Elle se sentait comme si elle était amoureuse de lui. Cette pensée lui faisait peur. Stefan dit qu'il voulait être avec elle, mais pas qu'il l'aimait. Cependant, vivre mille ans en passant de trahison en trahison, il était difficile de faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle descendit et attendit devant la porte. Son frère marchait avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Tu sembles être de bonne humeur ! S'amusa Rebekah.

-Je le suis ! Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le bar pour prendre un verre.

-Je peux te demander qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux? Demanda Rebekah .

-Tu veux dire « qui » ? rectifia Klaus.

-Tu as rencontré Caroline. T'as-t-elle rejeté à nouveau? S'imagina Rebekah bafouée.

-Non, en fait c'est le contraire. A ce moment là, son téléphone sonna et il le ramassa.

-Eh bien ,eh bien. Regardez qui a décidé de faire affaire. Que puis-je faire pour toi, ma petite louve ? déclara Klaus.

Rebekah pouvait entendre Hayley lui demander de la rencontrer et qu'elle était prête à partager des informations sur Katherine.

-Très bien, je te verrais très bientôt. Concéda Klaus en raccrochant.

-Tu pars ?

-Oui, il semblerait que la louve soit prête à céder ! Sourit Klaus. Pourras-tu vérifier les progrès sur la reconstruction de la maison, demain matin ? Je veux que la maison soit disponible dès que possible. Dit il en passant la porte de sa chambre.

-Bien sûr, murmura Rebekah indifféremment et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle savait qu'il l'entendait. A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Elle utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour ouvrir. Il y avait là, sur le seuil, Stefan avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. Il entra et elle referma la porte derrière lui.

-J'ai apporté le dîner ! dit-il en lui montrant les deux sacs qu'il tenait. A l'odeur, Rebekah pouvait dire qu'un des sacs contenait de la nourriture chinoise et l'autre des poches de sang. Elle sourit et prit les sacs. Ils vinrent s'asseoir sur le canapé et commençèrent par la nourriture chinoise.

-Comment était le reste de ta journée? Demanda Stefan.

-Ennuyeuse, J'ai regardé un film, lu un magazine et un peu parlé à Nik, dit-elle. Rien d' amusant.

-Et toi? s'interrogea-t-elle.

-J'ai pris soin des jumeaux. dit-il en regardant directement dans ses yeux.

-Ah oui, les enfants des amis du shérif dit-elle. Il hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini les plats asiatique, Rebekah jeta les boîtes et saisit la poche de sang. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé en regardant une rediffusion de Friends. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à siroter. Elle lui en offrit, mais il refusa d'un hochement de tête.

-Ah oui, t'es toujours au sang animal. Murmura Rebekah. Il hocha la tête.

-Je peux t'aider à le contrôler, a-t-elle offert. Crois-moi. Il se pencha et prit une gorgée de sang. Ses yeux rouges et les veines devinrent visible. Rebekah posa la poche et prit le visage de Stefan entre ses mains.

-Respire juste. Force ton esprit à garder le contrôle, dit-elle. Il laissa échapper un long soupir et ferma les yeux. Les veines disparurent et ses yeux revenaient à la normale. Ses mains tenaient toujours sur son visage. Elle se pencha et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Stefan répondit au baiser.

Sa main fit le tour de sa taille et l'attira plus près. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble. Il la souleva et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il la porta à la salle en ne rompant pas le baiser. Leurs vêtements étaient à terre en un rien de temps. Il embrassa ses lèvres alors que ses mains se déplacèrent jusqu'à ses jambes et à son noyau. Son corps était en feu. Il prit un de ses seins dans sa bouche et taquina l'autre. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle le voulait en elle.

-Stefan, s'il te plaît ! Gé rentra en elle d'un coup sec. Il se mit à faire des vas-et-viens dans un rythme soutenu, qu'il accélerait rapidement. Elle échangea leur place, prenant le dessus. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière contre lui. Il se redressa en aspirant un de ses seins et en jouant avec le mamelon de l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir, ses crocs s'allongèrent. Stefan le vit.

-Allez ! dit-il inclinant son cou sur le côté. Elle descendit et plongea ses crocs dans sa jugulaire. Elle sentit les crocs de Stefan faire la même chose. Son sang la rendait euphorique et elle se sentait venir.

Elle continua à boire jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente cette douleur exaspérante dans sa tête. Elle le lâcha et retomba sur l'oreiller à coté. C'était comme si elle avait été frappé à la tête avec une brique. Tout à coup, des images se déversèrent dans sa tête. Des souvenirs.

-Rebekah ? Bekah ça va ? elle pouvait sentir les mains de Stefan essayant de la calmer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Des images, des conversations, des expériences, des souvenirs perdus commencèrent à affluer dans sa tête.

Stefan se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Cela ne pouvait pas être dû au partage de sang. Il la regarda alors qu'elle se tenait la tête, en gémissant de douleur. Lentement, elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Stefan regarda dans ses yeux bleu clair. Il y avait quelque chose, dedans. Reconnaissance.

-Stefan? Stefan ! Dit-elle. Il la regarda un peu. J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs. Tu as tenu parole ! Je m'en souviens ! dit-elle.

-Tu es sérieuse ? Je veux dire, tu te souviens vraiment? il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il tenait son visage en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

-Oui, je me souviens que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans les champs, nous nous sommes mariés, et il y a Caroline. Tu as dit qu'elle était ta sœur! ... Et... il ne la laissa pas fini. Il l'embrassa de toute urgence. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Elle lui rendit son baiser. Il était son mari et ils avaient l'éternité ensemble. Ils commencèrent le second round, ne sachant pas combien d'autres suivraient.

Le soleil allait se lever. Rebekah s'enveloppa dans les draps, se dirigea vers les rideaux et les tira, laissant la lumière entrer. Elle sentait Stefan derrière elle et ses mains sont venues s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia le sentiment des baisers dans son cou.

-Rappelle-toi quand nous nous levions tôt, pour aller aux champs le matin, afin de regarder le lever du soleil rappela-t-elle.

-Mm-hmm ! dit-il en embrassant son épaule. Elle eut un petit rire. Puis quelque chose d'autre l'a frappa.

-Stefan, les jumeaux! Dit-elle. Il la retourna et ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ses yeux bleus.

-Ils vont parfaitement bien et attendent de voir leur maman ! sourit-il.

-Il sont âgés de combien depuis que tu es rentré ? demanda elle, l'urgence était perceptible dans sa voix.

-Rebekah, ils ont seulement cinq jours ! A-t-il dit. Tu n'as rien oublié. Elle se calma un peu.

-Je veux les voir. Laisse moi aller les prendre.

-Rebekah, tu ne seras pas en mesure de rentrer dans la maison de Caroline, parce que tu n'as pas été invité. Liz n'est pas chez elle.

-Mais je veux les voir. C'est comme si je ne les avais pas vu depuis un millier d'années! Hurla Rebekah, tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de la tenait par les épaules.

-C'est bon, je vais les faire venir ici ! dit-il. Elle hocha la tête et sourit. Elle va finalement revoir ses bébés comme il lui avait promis, il y a de cela si longtemps.

**Eh bien que ****pensez v****ous de ce chapitre? S'il vous plaît laissez vos commentaires! Merci! :)**


End file.
